


Promise Me

by maod



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 50,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maod/pseuds/maod
Summary: Your life seems to end the day Wall Maria was breached. Living in Shiganshina district, your home was destroyed and Erwin Smith, the commander of the Survey Corps take you in as his own.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction follows the storyline of Attack on Titan so please be aware there will be spoilers! I will be going through season four. There is also graphic content in this story.

_Each moment replayed in your head, each horrible detail of that day._

_The last moments holding your little brother's hand. You held on tightly, knowing you wouldn't get to hold him again. As you looked around the remainder of your childhood house, you spotted a body lying in the debris. You slowly let go of your brother's hand as his body went limp. "I'm sorry." You whispered as you dragged yourself across the stones and wood lying on the floor. You reached your hand out and grabbed onto the body. Tears trailed down your face as you came to recognize who it was._

_"Mom..." You choked on your tears as you stared at her dead face. Her eyes were wide open and staring at the sky. You slowly moved away from her and sat down on the floor. You didn't dare to look in the direction of where your dad was, you already knew what the outcome was._

_You stared down at your trembling hands as you heard more approaching in the distance. Today was your first encounter with titans, and you know it won't be your last. You could hear voices approaching you, but all you could do was continue to stare at your hands. "Y/N? Y/N?" You heard a familiar voice calling for you._

_You heard footsteps running towards you and you slowly looked up. You stared at the person standing in front of you. "Erwin?" You felt relief as you came eye-to-eye with the blonde haired man. "Come with me." He reached out his hand and lifted you up off of your feet. He quickly rushed towards the horse standing outside of what is left of your house._

_"Where are we-" "With me." Erwin grabbed onto your hips and pushed you up onto the horse. Erwin jumped onto the horse behind you and held onto the reigns. As the horse sped away form your house you looked behind at the bodies of your family. "Don't worry, you'll be safe."_

You heard the door creak open and you jolt up in bed. "Everything alright Y/N?" Erwin walked in with his normal uniform on. "Yeah, just the same dream again." You pulled the covers off of your body and got out of bed. "I could tell. It was the normal terrible screaming." Erwin gave you a small smirk and leaned up against the dresser across the room. "Are you sure about this? I know I always push you to-" "Erwin, I'm sure. Okay?" You walked over to the dresser and pulled out a white collared shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"I already know what squad you'll be with. There's 3 people already, they need a fourth and you're perfect." Erwin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. You walked over to him and grabbed the piece of paper. You unfolded it and looked at the 3 pictures and names of the people. 

Felix, a lean looking guy with long blond hair. Kai, a more muscular, scary looking guy with short black hair. Lastly, Willow, a small girl with bright red hair. "Are they good?" You handed back the paper to Erwin. "Yes, that's why I put you on there. You were the top in your group, so were they." You nodded your head and grabbed the necklace sitting on top of your dresser. You gently put it around your neck and looked down at the small pendant. "We should leave now." Erwin turned around and headed out of the door. You picked up the bag sitting in the corner of the room that you packed the night before.

You headed out of the small cottage and towards the small wagon that was outside. Erwin was inside the wagon and the door was wide open for you to come in. You climbed into the wagon and sat on the opposite side of Erwin. "Your parents would be proud." Erwin placed his hand on your shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "I know." You looked out the wagon at the small cottage that you called your home for the past 2 years. Now a new beginning in your life.

* * *

You stepped out of the wagon onto the hard ground. There was little grass growing in the area and to your right there was a massive forest with extremely tall trees. You squinted your eyes as you looked at the large wooden cutouts of titans. You moved your head to the left to see a large wooden building. It was built almost like a school but with only one floor.

"Follow me. I'll introduce you to your squad." Erwin stepped in front of you and began walking towards the large building. As you walked towards the building, a crowd started to gather near the doorway. "Why are they looking at me like that?" You sped up your pace and whispered into Erwin's ear. "It seems as though word got out that you're my adopted child."

You walked past the crowd and they all looked at you with glares. You gave them a small smile and walked into the building alongside Erwin.

"Keep in mind that these guys have very different personalities. Don't let that scare you." Erwin pointed down the hall and gave you a slight push. You nodded your head and began walking down the hall.

As you walked you looked at the all wooden doors lined on the walls. They all had numbers on them, and some of them names. The ones that stood out to you were Erwin's name plate and Captain Levi's. You've heard Captain Levi be brought up by Erwin multiple times. 

It felt like you had been walking down the hall forever, but you finally reached a large room lined with rows of tables and benches. _This must be the cafeteria._ You looked around and spotted three people sitting at a table in the corner. 

You immediately recognized the three people from the photos Erwin had given you. The way they were sitting showed exactly how their personalities would be like. Willow was sitting directly on the table, swinging her legs back and forth with a large smile on her face. Felix was sitting next to Willow, also with a large smile, but he was sitting quietly with his hands in his lap. Kai was different, his demeanor made you feel somewhat intimidated. He was sitting across from the other two, with his arms crossed, making his upper arms the center of attention. He was the only one that had a straight face. 

"You must be Y/N!" Willow called over to you, waving her delicate arms. You nodded your head and made your way over to the table. "I'm Y/N L/N. It's nice to be part of your squad." You made sure to be polite and keep a smile on your face as you felt Kai's glare burn through your skull.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing Erwin already told you about us." Felix's voice was quiet and soft. "Uh he only showed me your names and your photos. He didn't really tell me much about you guys." You scratched the back of your head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Just don't do anything reckless and we'll get along fine." Kai stood up from the table and walked away from the others. As he walked by you he didn't look you in the eyes. "Don't mind him. He warms up once he gets used to you." Willow stuck her tongue out at Kai's back and hopped off the table.

"We can show you to your room. We all sleep together so I'm happy we finally have someone else! These guys get boring!" Willow grabbed onto your arm and began pulling you back towards the hallway. "Hey! I don't think I'm that boring." Felix trailed along behind you guys with a small frown. 

Willow guided you towards a door that was only a couple doors down from Erwin's and Levi's. Room 117. 

Willow threw the door open and skipped inside. Her red hair whipped all around, nearly hitting you in the face. "This is my bunk... and this is yours." Willow pointed to the top bunk with all the blankets and pillows that looked handmade, and then the bottom bunk that was bear. It had a gray folded blanket and a single grey pillow.

"I'm sure you can get more bedding since Erwin is your family." You heard the stoic voice from from behind you. You turned to the other set of bunk beds to see Kai laying in the bottom bunk.

"Listen, just because I have connections with him doesn't mean I'm treated any differently, okay?" You rolled your eyes and sat down on your bed. "Yeah, okay. I'll believe that after you prove yourself." Kai rolled onto his side so that his back was facing you. "I worked just as hard as you to get here, but if you need me to prove it then I will." You felt your face begin to heat up as you spoke.

"Anyways, our schedule is posted up here, Willow likes to write everything down to make sure we all remember. Training is tomorrow, so make sure to be there, but 'm sure Willow will make sure." Felix pointed to the small board on the wall. There was a lot of writing on it, in neat and small hand writing, as well as cute little doodles and motivating messages.

"Ok, I got it." You stretched your legs and laid down on the hard mattress. You took one last look at Kai's back and let out a sigh. _Hopefully this will get better._


	2. I Won't Let You Down

You felt a pair of hands on your shoulders and then violently shaking. You could feel strands of hair hitting your face as you opened your eyes. "Finally!" Willow's face was only a couple of inches away from yours as she stood over you. "We are all going to breakfast. I mean, Kai already left, but Felix is waiting for us!" Willow backed away and walked towards the foot of the bed. "Also Erwin came by to drop off your uniform." Willow held a stack of clothes in her hands and gently placed them on the bed. 

"Thank you." You got out of the bed and grabbed the stack of clothes. Felix and Willow walked out of the room to let you dress and you soon met them out in the hall.

"So, is this normally breakfast?" You stared at the one piece of bred and oatmeal. Willow nodded her head as you stuffed the piece of bread into her mouth. "Sometimes we'll have less if they are running out of rations, but that's normally nto an issue since a lot of people die." Felix nudged Willow with a glare. "I'm just kidding of course!" She smiled nervously and continued to chew on her bread.

You looked over at Kai, who was sitting quietly besides you. There was still tension between you two, but you knew that once you proved yourself at training today then he would respect you a bit more.

"So, Y/N. We don't really know anything about you." Felix looked up at you, tilting his head. "Oh, I mean there's not much to me. I lost my family when Wall Maria fell, so Erwin took me in. I don't really have any hobbies, or friends. I've focused a lot on the corps for the past 2 years so..." Felix and Willow listened intently and then Willow pointed to Kai.

"So you and Kai are similar! He lost his parents two years ago too!" Kai lifted his head up to look at Willow. "You really do have a problem with keeping your mouth shut." Kai stood up from the table and walked away. 

"Willow, you know not to bring that up." Felix lifted his hand up and flicked her forehead. "Sorry..." Willow sunk down and let out a sigh.

You looked around the cafeteria and scanned the numerous faces. The one that caught your attention was a guy standing in the corner of the room. He was leaning against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. He had a frown plastered onto his face. His hair was jet black and was styled in an undercut. 

"Who is he?" You motioned over to the guy as Erwin walked over to him. "Oh, that's Captain Levi. The one below Erwin." Felix looked over at Levi. 

_So that's Levi._

Erwin looked over at you and gave you a small nod. You returned the nod, and when you did, Levi's gaze went over to you. You locked your eyes with Levi's and felt his cold stare. You slowly turned away and put your attention on your squad. 

"So, what is today's training?" Felix pointed out the window towards the forest. "The titan cutouts."

* * *

You stood next to your squad and secured the Omni-Directional Gear. You had put this on a thousand times, but today was different. You finished fastening everything to you and looked up at the trees. 

"Here's how it goes. Each squad will race through the obstacle. Titan's will pop up and your score is based on the time it takes for your squad to complete the course and the amount of titans you successfully take down. There is a baton that each of you will hold to pass to one another." The commander walked back and forth in front of the squads. 

"We have people in the trees to watch your every movement, so don't do anything stupid." He stopped between the squads and raised his arm. He was holding a flare in his hand with his finger on the trigger. "When I shoot this flare, the training begins."

Your heart raced as you stood behind all the others. Felix was going first, then Willow, then Kai and then finally you. You craned your neck to watch as the commander pulled the trigger, sending a green flare up in the air. 

You watched as Felix took up with one swift movement. He disappeared into the trees with the bright red baton in his pocket. You waited patiently as you heard the sound of branches and slicing in the distance.

It wasn't long until you spotted the tuft of blonde hair rush out of the trees. Felix reached the ground and Willow grabbed the baton out of his pocket.

Once again another squad member disappeared into the trees.

This time, it seemed a lot longer. Many of the other squads had already sent off their third person. Kai was clearly agitated with the timing of Willow. 

It seemed like forever before you saw the bright red hair emerge from the woods. Willow landed down and even before she could reach the ground, Kai had the baton in his hands and was off into the trees.

"I'm so sorry guys!" Willow was panting and collapsed to the ground, gripping her leg. Your eyes widened when you saw the red liquid staining her pants. "Willow! Are you okay?" You crouched down to look at Willow's wound, but Willow waved you off. "Pay attention, I'm fine." She gave you a large smile and Felix quickly ran over.

You nodded your head and turned your attention back to the obstacle. The squad next to you had sent out their fourth person as Kai landed back down. "Don't screw this up!" Kai shouted at you as you grabbed the baton and flew into the woods.

Your heart pounded as you weaved your way through the branches. The one thing you were definitely good at was speed. You whipped through the trees as if there was nothing there.

You heard the creaking of wood and soon there was a large wooden cutout that popped up. You flew up into the trees and sent yourself spiraling down, slicing the titan's nape.

The rest of the obstacle was a breeze, and it flew by fast. You lost track of how many cut outs you had sliced open, but you knew it was enough to get your team a good lead.

You could see the light through the trees as you reached the end, as well as the small figures of your squad.

"Y/N!" You heard Willow shouting your name as you raced down to the ground. Once you hit the ground you looked around at the other squads. No one had their final person back.

"We won! I'm sure we did!" Willow limped over to you and wrapped her arms around your neck. She squeezed you tightly and danced around.

You looked over at Kai, who was standing with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. "You did good." Kai walked over and patted your back. 

Once all the other squads had their members, the commander came back to the front. "Based on speed and kills, Kai's squad win's!" The commander pointed his finger at your squad. Willow jumped up and down, earning glares from all the other squads. Felix quickly grabbed her and kept her still, letting out a nervous laugh. 

"Look who it is." Kai whispered in your ear, looking behind you. You turned around to see Erwin and Levi standing close by. Erwin gave you a smile and Levi stayed with his eyes glued on you.

"He's always watching you and so is Levi." Kai frowned and looked at Levi. Levi turned around and walked away once he noticed Kai. "Yeah, but I think Erwin just wants to make sure I'm living up to his name." You watched as Levi walked back inside with Erwin. 

"Well, you proved yourself. Welcome to the squad." Kai held out his hand and you shook it gently. "Thank you. I promise I won't let you down."


	3. First Encounter

"What do you think is going on?" Willow bounced around the room as all 4 of you tried to get dressed and secure your gear. "Will you stop bouncing around?" Kai rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the room and rushed out. You quickly finished and closely followed him with Felix and Willow on your tail. It seemed like the entire building was running in a crowd towards the exit. 

You and your squad followed the crowd outside to where Erwin, Levi and the other commanders were sitting on their horses. There was clearly something going on, but you couldn't read Erwin's face. 

"Ready up in your squads! The outer gates of Trost have been breached by titans!" Erwin's voice silenced everyone. "For many of you this will be your first time going against real titans, don't die!" Erwin pointed towards the direction of the Trost district. "Just like how we ran drills. Go!"

As soon as Erwin shouted his final word, all the squads were up in the sky. You, Kai, Felix and Willow all stayed close to each other as you zoomed through the sky. 

"We are on front lines right?!" Felix shouted to Kai with fear in his voice. Kai nodded his head and dropped down onto a house below. 

"Listen, we stick together okay? Just make smart decisions." Kai looked between all of you with a stern face. You could feel a lump burning in your throat as you looked beyond Kai.

The district was in ruins, for miles all you could see were torn down houses, a scene that seemed all too familiar. Kai gave you all one last look before signaling to move forward.

You didn't even have to think when you saw one of the mindless titans. All you thought about was striking its' nape. The closest person to every titan was the one to kill it, and of course it always seemed to be you. "10!" You shouted over your shoulder to Felix as he groaned with dissatisfaction. 

"I'm only at 5!" He called out to you as you landed on a nearby house. "I guess I just get lucky." You shrug your shoulders with a smile and look to Kai. 

"Where the hell is Willow?" Kai looked at you, and then Felix. Your smile immediately dropped as you turned around. "Oh my god. Willow!" You called out for her, but there was no reply. You spun your head all around to try and look for the staple red hair.

"Look!" Felix pointed over in front of you to a cloud of purple smoke. You felt your heart drop at the sight of the color. You all immediately rushed towards the cloud of smoke. "Y/N! Stop!" Kai called out to you as you raced forward. You released your hooks and came crashing down onto a roof.

"What?! We have to go and save-" You shouted at him, but stopped when your eyes laid on what was in front of you. Dozens of Titans were stomping around, and right in the middle of them was Willow. She was backed up in a corner. 

You released the blades from your weapon and replaced them. You lounged to go after the titans, but a hand grabbed your shoulder.

"Don't do that alone. It's up to your squad. It's too late." You turned to see the owner of the cold voice.

Levi.

"What the hell, I can't just let her die!" You shouted without thinking about who he was. You pushed his hand off of your shoulder and lounged into the crowd of titans.

It was hard for you to keep track of every single titan, but you put more focus on the large ones. You cut your way through the crowd like it was just a training exercise. You felt sick to your stomach as you continued to hear the screams from Willow.

You launched yourself up in the sky, then came spiraling down to slash the nape of the titan grabbing for Willow. The scarlet blood splattered everywhere, covering you from head to toe.

The titan came crashing down, causing the entire ground to shake around it.

You landed down on the hard concrete and ran towards Willow. She immediately jumped up and ran into your arms. As you hugged Willow tightly, you looked up at the rooftop to see Levi staring down at you. He slowly turned away and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Thank God!" Willow kept her usual large smile on her face as she let go of you. "Come on we have to go." You once again sped up into the air and towards your squad.

* * *

"I can't believe you got 27 kills in your first mission!" Willow skipped around you in circles and you, Kai and Felix walked towards the cafeteria. "I guess Erwin was right about you being good." Felix placed his hand on your shoulder and gave you a soft smile.

Kai remained quiet, but you could see in his eyes that he was pleased. You all continued to walk down the hallway, it was dead silent except for you guys and one other person walking in your direction.

"Y/N L/N?" The person walking down the hall called out your name. "Yes?" You frowned, since you didn't recognize the person. "Commander Erwin would like to see you in his office." The person bowed their head, turned around and disappeared.

_Shit_

"Why are you getting called to his office?" Kai looked at you with a puzzled look. "I don't know but I don't think it's good." You walked down the hall towards Erwin's door. Your stomach tossed and turned as you got closer to the silver nameplate. 

You brought your hand up and gently knocked on the door. "Come in!" You heard Erwin's voice from the other side of the door. You slowly reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

You stepped into the cozy room. Erwin was sitting at his desk that was facing the door. You looked at the chair in front of him to see a figure occupying it. 

"What did you need?" You kept your voice quiet as you closed the door behind you.

"I'm sure you know Captain Levi." Erwin pointed to the man sitting in the chair. You nodded your head and moved closer tot the desk. 

"He told me about your reckless actions earlier today." Erwin kept his voice calm, but you could feel your blood boil. "What do you mean by reckless?" You shot a glare at Levi, who kept his eyes fixed on Erwin. Levi was wearing black slacks with a black jacket and a white collared shirt. He had his normal white cravat.

"I would say rushing into a crowd of titans by yourself is reckless." Erwin gave you a smirk and looked to Levi. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let my friend die." You threw your arms up and raised your voice slightly.

"I know, but you shouldn't have rushed i there. This is just a warning. You are dismissed." Erwin pointed to the door and you swiftly turned around. You heard Levi get up from the chair and begin to walk behind you.

You swung open the door and stormed out of the room. Once you heard the door close, you whipped around to come face-to-face with Levi. 

"Erwin speaks so well of you, but I didn't know that you would be an asshole." You rolled your eyes and stormed off towards the cafeteria. You didn't look back because you knew his expression was going to be the same straight face that he always has. You heard one sentence as you walked away from Levi. "Focus on yourself."

_Levi Ackerman, I don't know what game you're playing at but I won't stand for it._


	4. Squad Leader

"Wait, you're kidding right?" Felix sat at the end of the bed with his eyes wide open. "No, I'm not." You let out a sigh and flopped backwards onto your uncomfortable bed. 

"I don't get why you'd get in trouble for saving your comrade." You shrug your shoulders and began to play with the strands of hair that fell over your face.

"I knew that Levi can be an ass, but he really told on you like that?" Kai paced around the room with Willow holding onto his muscular arm. 

"I guess I just got to prove to him that I don't make reckless decisions." You rolled over to your side and stared at the wall. 

"I think I'm going to go and get some air." You slowly slithered out of bed and grabbed your coat. "Y/N, it's raining and it's dark." Felix stood up and grabbed your arm to hold you back. "Don't worry, I'll only be a little bit."

Felix removed his hand from your arm and you walked out of the small room. The hallway was creepily quiet as you walked down towards the exit. Your footsteps echoed through the halls, probably alerting everyone that were in their rooms.

You soon bad it to the large wooden door that led out to the training area. A large gust of wind hit your face as you pushed open the door. You wrapped your coat around you tighter as you began to walk on the stone pathway. 

You looked around the large wooded area and stood still once you saw the small shack next to the woods.

You pushed through the wind and the drizzle to get to the shack. Once you were there you walked over to the crates that were stacked on the side and hoisted yourself up onto the roof.

You sat on the cold, wet roof and stared at the main building. There was something cozy about sitting on the roof and looking in at the well-light building. Thinking about how many people are carrying out their lives, and how many rooms were left empty since the last mission.

It was only your first mission, and yet you almost lost Willow. You let out a heavy breath and brought your attention towards the large window that looked into the cafeteria. You saw one figure sitting at a table alone. You squinted your eyes to try and focus on the figure.

_Look who it is._

You rolled your eyes once you recognize the dark hair and the stoic look. He was holding a tea cup at the top and slowly sipping it. 

You continued to stare at him, but suddenly he looked up at the window. You felt his cold stare once again meet your eyes. You maintained eye contact with him as he kept an expressionless face. He slowly put down his tea cup and then stood up from the table, turning his back to you. You watched as he walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

You brought your attention to the dark sky that was lined with clouds. You laid down on your back and rested your head on your hands. 

_No matter what the next mission is, I'll keep my squad safe._

* * *

You walked slowly down the hall, dragging your feet on the ground. _I swear if I did something wrong again._

You softly knocked on the wooden door and entered the room. "Yes, Erwin? Kai said you wanted to see me." You closed the door behind you and walked towards Erwin's neat desk.

"Yes, but before you worry... no. You're not in trouble." Erwin let out a small chuckle. "It is regarding the next mission." Erwin pointed to the seat in front of him and you took a seat. 

"Wait, shouldn't you be talking to Kai about this? He's the squad leader." Erwin shook his head. "I already did, but there is something I want to try out." 

You frowned and felt your stomach drop down to your feet. "What do you mean try something?" Erwin stood up and walked to the front of his desk so that he was closer to you. He leaned his body against the desk and crossed his arms.

"I want to make you a squad leader, but I want to see how you will do. So I talked to Kai and for this mission, you will lead your squad. Of course Kai will also have control and will have ultimate say in your squad's actions, but he agreed to let you lead."

"Oh what the hell. I just joined the corps and now you want to make me a squad leader?" You felt your palms become sweaty at the thought of leading your group of friends.

"It wasn't just my idea." Erwin smirked and unfolded his arms.

"Then who else thought that would be a good idea?" You sunk back in the chair and tried to think of anyone else that could've.

"Captain Levi. He may have called your actions reckless but he complimented your quick decision making."

You shook your head and slowly rose from the chair. "Fine, I'll help lead but I don't know if I want to become a leader."

"That's okay Y/N, this mission is just a simple one. We are plotting a course from the Calaneth District to the Shiganshina District. Of course there will be encounters with titans since we will be outside the walls, but nothing our team can't handle."

You nodded your head and began heading towards the door. "I'll try my best Commander Smith."


	5. A Broken Promise

Your hands shook as you buttoned up your white shirt. "Y/N, there's no need to be nervous. You'll do fine." Felix gave you a big smile and handed you your green cloak. "Thanks but I can't help but be nervous." You let out a small laugh as you exited the room with your squad members. 

You traveled down the hallway with your stomach jumping around. You could hear all the horses outside the building and people moving around. 

You exited the building and began to walk over to the four horses that were tied up on the side of the building. "Hi, how are you?" You spoke softly and in a high pitched voice to the chestnut horse. You stroked it's head and gently undid the knot to the wooden post.

The squad members followed you and grabbed their horses. You hoisted yourself up onto the horse and led it into the correct position. Your team was positioned right behind Erwin, in the center of the formation. Erwin looked behind his shoulder at you and gave you a small smile before looking straight ahead again.

Everyone positioned themselves in the formation and Erwin held up his arm. As soon as he let down his arm, the horses began running. 

You could feel the wind through your hair as you rode with your squad. For a minute you forgot you were even on a mission, you were too busy looking at the scenery that was passing by. There were large hills that went on for miles, covered with green grass and flowers.

Once the large walls came into sight, you snapped back to reality. This would be your first time out of the walls, and all you could hope for was that it wasn't your last. You looked behind you to your squad members before you were swallowed by darkness.

You sped down the tunnel that led to the exterior. You could see the light at the end and as it got closer, you couldn't help but feel anxious. 

The bright light hit your face and you emerged fully into the radiant beams of the sun.

You looked around at the beautiful plains that went on forever. To your left it was lined with woods, that were calming, but still ominous. Everything looked so peaceful, yet you couldn't help but think about the titans that lurked among the shadows. 

You watched as squads from the right and left began to break off and move to the outside. You squad remained going full speed ahead with Erwin's squad. 

Red smoke erupted in the sky to your left, signaling there was a titan spotted. It was off towards the woods, so hopefully the other squads could handle that.

Erwin started turning towards the left towards the woods and came to a halt. "Y/N, you and your squad will guard the outside of the woods and make sure no titans get in. Me and Levi will head into the woods." You nodded your head and pointed up to the tops of the trees. 

"Secure your horses at the base of the trees and position yourselves high up." Kai and Felix headed to the tree on the right and secured their horses to the ground.

You and Willow headed to the left. You wrapped your horses lead around a small branch that stuck out at the bottom of the tree. "I'm sorry, if anything happens." You petted the horse and leaned in to give it a small kiss on it's head. 

You grappled up to the tree and flew up to the top.

You landed on a branch that was far from the ground. You unhooked from the tree and leaned up against the trunk. Willow came zooming up and sat on the branch across from you.

It was now a waiting game. Your feet began to hurt from waiting around for titans to show up at the entrance to the forest.

It was an eerie feeling, the calm and quietness of the forest being mixed with the occasional shrieks of people in the distance.

Every shriek that you hear, Willow looked over at you with a sad look. All you could do was frown and turn your head back to down below. 

_How much longer until some action?_

* * *

Over the course of one hour, your team encountered about 10 titans in total. They were all easy, no abnormal, but your squad had made a game out of it.

"It's always Y/N and Kai that lead." Willow whined and sat down on the branch. "You just have to be more aggressive, it's ok Willow." You chuckled and looked over at Kai, who for the first time didn't look bored.

"Guys..." Felix pointed up above the trees at the black smoke that was coming from the tops of the trees. "Isn't that where Erwin and Levi are?" Kai looked at you, his serious face back. 

"What do we do Y/N?" Willow stood up with her swords out. You paused for a second and felt your heart begin to beat fast. "Two people will remain and two people will go to help out-" As you gave them the plan, another black flare went off. 

"Kai you're with me in the forest." Kai didn't wait a second before zipping over to you. "Felix and Willow... we'll be back." You signaled Kai to go into the woods and he followed your lead.

You could hear yelling and the sound of titans in the distance. Something was off though, but you didn't know what. All you could do was focus on not crashing into any trees. 

Your stomach dropped when the body of someone came into sight. You didn't want to slow down to look at the horrific scene. Blood was splattered on the trees, and bodies were laying on the ground.

"What the hell happened here." You recognized some people from Levi's squad. "Levi's squad... If they're dead then-" "Y/N, we'll be fine."

Kai continued forward with you through the tall trees. "Y/N!" Kai came to an abrupt halt and pulled you back, sending you crashing into the tree.

"What the hell Kai, that hurt!" You screamed at him, but he quickly covered your mouth with his large hand. He was shaking, not just a little bit, but violently. 

He slowly brought up his hand to point towards your right. You slowly turned your head to look through the trees. You gasped when you saw the towering titan. It wasn't a normal titan, it didn't even look like an abnormal titan, it looked like a female covered with muscle. 

"Kia, what the hell is that?" Your eyes moved with the titan, watching the multiple scouts try and take it down. "I don't know, but I don't think we can help in this situation." 

"No, we have to do something!" You broke from Kai's grip and headed towards the titan. You could see Levi speeding around the titan, along with another black haired girl.

You landed on a tree branch above the titan and surveyed its' moves. It looked as though the titan could harden certain areas of their body. Every time Levi went to attack its' nape, they would harden the nape so that the blades couldn't cut them. 

"I've never seen a titan like this." Kai landed beside you and crouched down on the branch.

You looked at Levi, who was still racing around the titan. It wasn't long until your gaze attracted his attention. When he looked up at you, his eyes widened. "Y/N! What the fuck, get out of here!" You waved his arm at you, causing the female titan to turn and look at you. You Felt Kai grab your waist and jump up, as soon as an arm came hurtling towards you, hitting the tree, where you once were.

"No! We have to help him!" You flailed your arms as Kai dragged you along with him. "No, listen to him and go! Listen to me Y/N!" Kai zoomed through the trees at top speeds towards where you left Willow and Felix.

When you and Kai arrived at the entrance of the forest, Willow and Felix were nowhere in site. "Felix! Willow!" You called out their names as you looked around in horror.

You looked at the base of the trees to see two figures at the bottom. As soon as you saw them there, you knew something was wrong.

"Guys!" You didn't hesitate to drop down to the forest floor. Kai followed close to you as you rushed towards the two people.

"Y/N, Kai, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Oh my god. It's all my fault." Felix crawled up to you and sat at your feet, sobbing his eyes out. He continued to sob and laid on the ground. He was crying so much and began to move over to Kai, but he was stopped by his own body. He coughed and the threw up on the grass.

Kai knelt down and grabbed a hold of Felix, as you headed towards the body laying in the grass. You felt ill as you approached the body. There wasn't a lower half. It was gone. There was a pool of blood around where the lower half should've been. Your eyes traveled to the upper half and then to the face.

You dropped down to your knees and crawled towards the body. "Willow! Willow! Please! No! Please, oh god!" You screamed as you held onto her shoulders. You ran your fingers through her red hair and ran your fingers across her cold face. Her eyes were still open, staring up at the sky and her mouth was wide open.

"What the hell happened!" You turned to Felix as tears streamed down your face. "Y/N, don't-" Kai walked up to you and held you back from Felix. "What the hell! We weren't even gone that long!" You tried to go towards Felix, but Kai held you back.

"I'm so sorry, I was too slow, it's all my fault. It's my fault." Felix sobbed into his arms. "Y/N, this isn't the time to be fighting." Kai pushed you towards the tree and you collapsed to the ground. 

You looked at where your horse once stood, but it was no longer there. You stayed sitting at the bottom of the tree, looking at Willow's motionless body.

You could hear the sound of horses approach you from the woods. "What's going on here?" Levi approached Kai. "Nothing. But our horses are gone." Levi nodded and looked to Willow's body.

"It looks like you'll only need three horses." 

You stood up and walked over to Kai and Felix. "Kai, ride with Mikasa. Felix you will ride with Armin. Y/N, you are with me." 

You looked at Levi, but he didn't make eye contact with you. 

"Hurry up." Levi looked over at you and signaled for you to get o his horse. You looked back at Willow and quickly ran over to her body. You bent over and pulled off the patch from her green cloak. "I'm so sorry." Your voice quivered as you said your final goodbye.

You ran over to Levi's horse and jumped up on it. You were hesitant to put your arms around his waist, but when he noticed you weren't holding on he looked back at you. "Don't be stupid, you'll fall off." He looked back straight and you slowly snaked your arms around his waist. As the horse began to move, you looked back at the half of Willow that was left.

_I broke my promise._


	6. A Mission With Levi

You felt numb as you sat with your head in your hands at the table. The cafeteria was noisy as usual, but you tried your best to drown out all the voices. Kai sat beside you with his back hunched over, slowly eating his food. Felix was across the table with his hands between his legs, his eyes still red and swollen.

"Too bad the one that gets the most praise couldn't save their own comrade." The words coming from behind you sent the feeling of burning throughout your entire body. 

You quickly whipped around on the bench and stood up to face the people sitting behind you. "Do you want to repeat the shit that I just heard come out of your mouth?!" You shouted at the top of your lungs, earning stares from everyone in the room.

The room became silent as you stood looking at the dark haired boy sitting with a wide grin. "You heard me. You made the choice to leave Willow there, and now she's dead." 

You clenched your hands in a fist and lunged towards the boy.

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed his head down on the table. He winced in pain, but kept the same grin as before. "Shut up! Shut up!" You screamed at him as you felt Kai's hands try to pull you back.

You pulled back your arm and swung at him, sending your fist straight into his mouth. The boy spit, sending blood onto your face. Your first was covered with the red substance.

You felt a pair of hands grip your shoulders and rip you off of the boy. You looked to your right to see Levi standing with a frown on his face. "Quit making a scene." He rolled his eyes and pushed you towards the hallway.

"Please just let me give him a good beating." You stood in the hallway with your back against the wall.

"Don't act like a child. You're going to get nowhere if you let your emotions get the best of you. Now go sit back down with your squad and keep your mouth shut." Levi swiftly walked away from you and towards his office.

You let out a heavy sigh and headed back to the cafeteria. The boy was already gone, and so were all the people sitting with him. Everyone's gaze followed you to your seat. 

"Way to go." Kai looked at you with an exhausted look on his face. "I couldn't just sit there." You crashed down onto the seat and put down your head on the hard, wooden table. "Levi seems to care about you." Felix's soft voice came out for the first time since Willow's death.

"What the hell do you mean? The only encounters I've had with him is when he scolds me." You looked off at the direction of Levi's office. "If anyone else would've gotten in a fight, he would have just let them fight cause he doesn't care about others. He stopped you."

"I don't think that means he cares about me." You shook your head and Felix gave you a small smile. "Y/N, it's not your fault for Willow's death, so please don't feel that way." Felix stood up from the table and exited the cafeteria.

"You should get some rest since we have today off, don't be too hard on yourself." Kai patted your head and followed Felix. You sat there sitting at the table and staring out the window at the training area.

_Does he really care?_

* * *

"I feel like I'm called into your office everyday." You rolled your eyes as you sat down in front of Erwin's desk. 

Erwin pointed to the door and the door closed. You turned around to see Levi now inside the office as well. "Oh great, did Levi say something about me again."

Erwin snickered and shook his head. "Besides your little tantrum in the cafeteria, no." You let out a sigh and turned to Levi. "Quit thinking I hate you." Levi scoffed and stood beside Erwin.

"You're here because we trust you." Your eyes widened and you lifted yourself up from the chair. "If I have to lead again, count me out."

"Y/N, sit down. It's a mission that doesn't have to do with titans." Erwin looked at you sternly and you sat back down.

"What do you mean? That is what the Survey Corps does." You felt puzzled for a moment and looked to Levi. 

"It does have to do with a titan. I'm sure you've heard about the brat in the corps that is a titan shifter."

_Eren Jaeger._

You nodded your head and began to put all the pieces together. "So, are we going after another titan shifter?" Levi and Erwin both nodded their heads.

"Her name is Annie Leonhart. I will have you and your squad in the Stohess district to assist in her capture." Erwin gave you a small smile and looked to Levi.

"Except for this mission you will be under Levi's order." 

Your mouth fell open as you looked at Levi. "He lost his squad and we are looking for new members for him, so we are testing this out."

Levi nodded his head and began walking away from the desk. "I trust you'll make good decisions this time."

Levi exited the room, leaving you and Erwin. "I swear if I end up smashing his face in, it's not my fault." You stood up from the chair and left the office. 

Once you got out of the office, you closed the door and pressed your back to it. You looked to your right to see Levi standing next to you.

"Don't do anything stupid this time. And listen to me."


	7. Capturing the Female Titan

"What exactly are we looking out for?" Felix whispered into the ear in between you and Kai.

The weather was calm as you three were crouched down on the roof of the house. You looked to your right to see Levi sitting on the roof next to you. He had his eyes glued to the alleyway in front of you guys. 

"I guess a large titan like normal. Or for the other scouts signal." You let out a sigh of exhaustion as you waited patiently for any action.

"If Levi is commanding us, does that mean we're part of his squad now?" Felix scooted closer to you and Kai. "No, he just needs a group right now before they find some people fit for him." Kai looked over at Levi and rolled his eyes.

"And Felix, why so many questions? Just stay focused, alright?" Kai took Felix's head in his grasp and forcefully turned his head towards the street. 

The sound of shouting filled the streets, causing you and everyone else to be more alert. you crouched down lower and began to crawl on the roof to get a better view of what was going on. 

You could see three figures in green cloaks and one person with bright blonde hair standing in front of them. "That must be Annie, keep an eye on her." You looked over at Levi for a command, but he stayed still.

As you were focused on Levi, you felt a large gust of wind, sending you flying off the roof.

You snapped back to reality and quickly grappled into the roof, before you hit the ground. The gust of wind stopped, almost as suddenly as it had begun. "It's time!" 

You heard Kai shout and you looked up to see him and Levi moving towards the large titan that had appeared.

It was the same titan as the one in the woods, the female titan.

Felix flew in front of you, rushing towards the female titan.

No matter how close you got to her, you couldn't get close enough. She would swing her arms, or harden her body parts so that you couldn't get a good hit. 

You dug your hooks into her shoulders, sending you flying high into the air. Positioning yourself right above her nape, you spiraled down head first and extended your arms.

You brought down your blades on her nape, only to be greeted by the crystallized shell that had formed. You hopped back onto a roof and dropped the dull blades and replaced them with new ones. 

Levi landed on the building next to you, looking at the kid with brown hair flying through the air. "Captain Levi, we aren't going to take her down like this." You were out of breath and hunched over. 

"I know, tell your team to stand back." Levi once again jumped up and swung himself towards the other Survey Corps members.

"Kai! Felix!" You waved your arms and they immediately came towards you. "Levi said to stand back, I think they're going to use Jaeger." They both nodded and stood on the rooftop next to you.

It wasn't much longer until you felt another gust of wind and a roar coming from the direction of the female titan. You looked in astonishment as you stared at the large titan that had appeared. It was built with a lot of muscle and long brown hair.

"Woah." Felix's mouth opened as he stared up at the titan. Once the other titan appeared, was when the real fighting started. You watched as the two titans fought it out. Every kick, every punch, made a loud noise and a large shake of the ground.

As your team stood there watching the titans battle, Levi dropped in next to you. "You actually listened to me." You looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "I'll always listen, but I won't always take your words into consideration."

A faint smile appeared on Levi's face, which surprised you, but it soon disappeared when there was the sound of a horrendous roar. 

You looked over to see Eren's titan towering over the body of the female titan. You could barely see what was going on, but when you squinted your eyes and focused more on the female's nape, you could see that it was crystallized, but this time there was a body in the crystal.


	8. Quality Time with Levi

The rain was hitting the window, making it sound like little pellets. All you could do was stare outside at the the large trees swaying in the wind. "Y/N? Aren't you leaving with Erwin?" Felix walked over to you with a bag slung over his shoulder.

You shake your head and rolled around in your bed. "I decided to stay here. I don't want to bother him." Felix nodded and looked over at Kai. "I guess you'll have the room to yourself. Goodbye!" 

Felix waved at you and then left the room. Kai finished grabbing all his things and turned to you before he closed the bedroom door. "Goodbye, don't get in any trouble." 

Once again you were left alone in your room. You looked over at the green cloak hanging from the top of the bunk. No matter how many days had passed, you still couldn't get used to the silence that came with Willow's death.

You slowly pulled yourself out of bed and began walking towards the door. When you opened the door, the hallways was completely empty. 

_Am I the only one that stayed during the break?_

You walked down the hallway and towards the lounge area next to the cafeteria. You sat down on the large sofa and stared out the window. The rain had begun to pick up and it got chillier in the building. 

As time went on, you got sleepier from the sound of the rain and the coldness in the room. the only thing that woke you up was the sound of footsteps behind you.

You jolted up and turned around to see Levi standing behind you in his black suit. "You didn't go home for the break?" You stood up and moved closer to him.

"No, I don't have a home. I thought you would go with Erwin." Levi raised his eyebrows and looked you up and down. "No, I decided not to, since I know he's stressed with everything."

"Understandable, just make sure you're not too loud." Levi sat down on the sofa and crossed his legs. "I'm only one person. I promise I won't disturb you and your precious beauty sleep." Yu sat back down next to him on the sofa and continued looking out the window.

"Don't make promises." Levi's voice had softened as he turned his attention to the rain. "What?" You looked over at him with a puzzled look. "You can't always keep promises and when you break them, you just hurt yourself." 

You stared at him with wide eyes ad slowly sank into the couch. "I know, I recently broke a promise." Your voice quivered at the thought of Willow. 

Levi stood up from the couch and swiftly walked towards the hallway. "I am going to do some work. Goodnight." You nodded your head and laid down on the couch.

You felt your eyes slowly become heavier as time went by and you were soon overcome by your exhaustion.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of cups and glasses banging together. You brushed your hair out of your face and slowly pulled yourself up from the couch. You looked around the room and your eyes landed on a dark figure in the corner of the cafeteria. 

"You finally woke up." Levi's voice echoed throughout the room. You stood up from the couch and began to walk over to him. He was sitting at a table with two tea cups in front of him. 

"Here." He took one of the cups and handed it to you. "Thank you." You kept your voice quiet as you sat down next to Levi. "You seem to drink tea a lot." You held the cup up to our lips and took a small sip. 

Your lips curled upward as you sipped the sweet tea. "I enjoy tea." Levi sat still, sipping his tea and looking forward.

"Y/N. I don't hate you so get that out of your head." Levi turned to you with a stern look. You slowly set down your tea and let out a sigh.

"Then why do you seem to?" Levi set down his tea and traced his finger around the rim of the cup. "I just don't want t see you get hurt." You smiled and leaned closer to him. "Aw little Levi cares about me-" 

Levi brought up his hand quickly and grasped his hands around your cheeks.

You immediately felt your cheeks heat up as you looked into Levi's eyes. Levi gave you a small smirk and pushed you back.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Levi stood up from the table and walked towards the hallway.

You sat there by yourself, watching him walk back to his office. Your cheeks were still bright red and you felt your stomach doing somersaults. "What game are you playing Levi?"

* * *

There was something about the rain that always attracted you. It made everything so calm, even if it was a rough storm that passed by. 

You found yourself sitting on the roof of the shed again, staring up at the trees. They were swaying with the heavy rain and you could see bright strikes of lightning in the distance. 

Your clothes were soaked from head to toe, but that was the least of your worries right now. 

As you sat by yourself, you ran the events through your head. Leaving with Kai, seeing the female titan and coming back to Willow's body. You could never shake the image of Felix's face when you came back.

You didn't blame him, but you knew he was blaming himself. All you could do was protect the rest of your team. You stared at the only window that had a light on, Levi's room.

He had been in there all day, so you've barely see him and today is the last day of the break. You kept your eyes on the window as you saw a figure moving around. 

Levi moved to the window, so you had a clear view of him and he had a clear view of you. He looked up at you, shook his head and then moved away from the window.

You knew what was coming, a scold, but you were used to it by now.

You hopped off the roof, unto the crates below and carefully climbed down onto the muddy earth. You dashed towards the exit door and slowly opened it to the cozy building. 

The dining room was dark with no lights on, only the light from the lightning lighting up the the room. 

You slipped off your boots and held them in your hands. You began to walk towards the hallway, but you felt a hand on your waist. Your body jumped when you felt the hand come in contact with your body. 

Your cheeks immediately heated up as you turned around the face Levi. He was holding a towel and a blanket. 

"Come with me." He walked in front of you towards the hallway. You didn't say a word as you followed him. He stopped at his room and slowly opened the door.

You hesitated before entering his room, since almost no one besides him and Erwin come in here. "Are you scared of a room?" Levi turned to you as he motioned you to come over.

"No." You sped over to him and he threw the towel on you. "Dry yourself off and make sure you're clean." He then set the blanket on the arm chair by him. "Use this to warm yourself up." He walked away from you and sat back down at his large desk. He started stacking papers and organizing them on his desk.

You took the towel and gently began to scrunch out your hair, but you could feel the stare from Levi. 

"Do you not know how to clean yourself?" Levi stood up from his desk and stomped over to you. He ripped the towel from your hand and began to dry your hair off.

He didn't look at your eyes as he cleaned you off. He moved from your head to your torso, which was soaked. He was rough, yet there was a feeling of gentleness.

"Thank you Captain Levi." He handed you the towel, which you used to dry the rest of your body off with.

"Just call me Levi." He rolled his eyes and moved back to his desk. There was silence in the room and the only noise was the sound of Levi's boots hitting the floor. 

You finished cleaning yourself off and then took the blanket from the chair. You wrapped it around your body and snuggled into it. It was a lot warmer than the blankets they gave the cadets and most of them were holey from moths eating at them. 

"I will see you later." You began to walk towards the door, but stopped once you heard Levi clear his throat. "Why don't you just stay here? You can sleep here. It's too quiet in here." Levi pointed over to the bed in the corner of the room. It was bigger than your twin bunk bed. "Are you sure?" You raised your eyebrows at the suspicious request. 

"Yes, if I wasn't I wouldn't be asking you." Levi went back to focusing on his papers and you shrugged your shoulders.

You walked towards the bed and slowly sat on the bed. You swung your legs over and leaned back, resting your head on the comfy pillow. 

You looked over at Levi one more time before turning back over and closing your eyes. You smiled at the cozy feeling you felt in Levi's bedroom.


	9. Transfer

When you woke up it was completely silent. There was no more rain and no more wind. You opened your eyes to the dark room. 

You had moved in your sleep so that you were no facing Levi's desk. The curtains on the window had been closed and Levi was no where to be seen.

You stretched your arms and your torso, trying to be as quiet as you could. You planted your hands behind you and twisted your back to crack it, but you paused and your eyes bulged out of their sockets.

There lying in the bed was a tuft of jet black hair. You bit you lip to keep yourself from making any noise. He was laying directly on his stomach with his arms supporting his head.

You slowly moved your legs off of the bed and hopped onto the floor. As soon as you got to the floor you heard movement from the bed. You looked over at Levi to see him stretching out his legs and he slowly sat up.

He turned to you, keeping a straight face and got off the bed. "That's the first time I've slept in that bed." Levi's voice was low and husky as he walked over to you.

All you could do was stand there as you watched him travel over to you.

When he got over to you, he grabbed a hold of your wrist, making you jump, and pulled you towards him. "Don't say a single word to anyone, got it?" You nodded your head and Levi let go of your wrist.

You didn't waste anymore time just standing there. You quickly headed towards the door and swung it open. You peaked your head out and ran out into the hall. 

Luckily people hadn't come back from break yet, it wouldn't be until the afternoon.

You quickly ran to your room and barged inside. 

Your head spun as you flopped down in your bed. All that was going through your head was the vision of Levi. How he was in the same bed. How you woke up next to him.

You shook your head and sat upright in the bed. Your head fell into your hands as you looked down at the floor.

_What the hell just happened?_

You began to hear a lot of commotion outside. You exhaled heavily as you stood up and looked out the window. All your could see were carriages and horses. You could immediately spot where Erwin was. You looked around for Kai and Felix, but you couldn't see them.

You sat back down on the bed and scooted yourself up against the wall. You waited patiently for the two boys to arrive back to the room, which wasn't long.

You heard two voices outside your door, and not even a second later, the door was kicked open to reveal the blonde haired boy and the dark haired boy.

"Y/N!" Felix threw his bag to the side and ran towards you. He wrapped his arms around your neck and gave you a tight hug.

"I missed you guys, it was really quiet here." You looked over to Kai, who had a smile on his face. "It's nice to see you again, idiot." Kai patted your head and then brought you into a hug. His muscles tightened around you and you gave him a tight squeeze back.

"So what did you do while we were gone?" Felix grabbed his bag and began pulling his clothes out. "Nothing much, I just sat around." You moved over to the window and sat on the windowsill as you watched them put their tings away.

"Oh yeah? I heard Levi stayed back as well." Kai looked over at you and you felt your cheeks begin to get warm. "He doesn't like me. We barely talked." You shifted on the windowsill and Kai sent you a sharp glare.

"Are you sure? Your bright red face is telling a different story." Felix dropped his bag and looked up at you. "Do you like Captain Levi?!" He practically screamed it and you quickly ran over to cover his mouth. "Can you be quiet? He's right down the hall." You removed your hand from his mouth to see Felix smiling like crazy.

"I knew it, you can't hide anything from us, right Kai?" You looked over at Ka, who had the same straight face he always had. He made eye contact with you and quickly looked away. 

"Can we stop talking about silly crushes and get some food?" Kai threw his bag on top of his bunk bed and headed out of the room. You frowned as you watched him disappear. "Oh great, he's in a bad mood again." Felix let out a sigh and ran out into the hallway.

You stood there in the room and ran everything through your head. 

_Does Kai have feelings for me?_

* * *

"I don't think you understand, this squad is my family now you can't just move me!" You shouted at the top of your lungs as you began to feel enraged.

"Y/N, listen to me, it's for the better and I don't want to argue with you." Erwin stood up from his desk and walked over to the door. 

"No, I can't you saw how I did with the last mission you put me in charge of. I'm not meant to be a leader." Tears began to form in your eyes as you mentioned the last mission. "That wasn't you fault. Now pull yourself together and go meet the squad you're leading.

Erwin swung open the door, grabbed your shoulder and pulled you into the hallway. When you stepped out into the hallway, you noticed Levi standing across from you. 

You quickly wiped the tears from your eyes with you hands and stood up straight.

"Follow me." Levi pulled himself from the wall and began walking over to you. You nodded your head and followed Levi down the hallway towards the exit. 

"Don't stress out. Don't show them you're scared to lead them." Levi slid his hand onto your waist and gave you a tight squeeze. You smiled a little from his touch. 

"I won't." You stepped out into the sunlight and brought your hand up in order to shield your eyes from the bright light. 

"Y/N, you're squad. I'll leave you." Levi guided you over to the three people leaned up against the outside of the building.

You looked at the two new faces. "Hi, I'm Y/N L/N and I guess starting today I'll be your squad leader. To be completely honest I didn't find out until about 30 minutes ago that I would be leading you guys. So I apologize." You bowed your head a little and scanned the faces in front of you.

It was a girl and a boy. "I'm Nico and this is my little sister Rose." The tall and slender boy pointed to the girl next to him. She was almost a foot shorter than her brother and had shoulder length black hair that was silky. They looked almost exactly alike. Nico had the same features as Rose, and had the same black hair, except in a mullet style.

"Nice to meet you two." You smiled brightly at them and then pointed to the door. 

"The one thing they told me was where we will be staying. I still have to move my things, so you guys have first choice on which beds you want to sleep in." They both nodded their heads and followed you into the building. "Was the boy that was with you your boyfriend?" Rose's soft voice came from behind you, catching you off guard. 

"Oh uh no. He's not my boyfriend. That's Captain Levi, he's right under Commander Erwin." You stopped in front of one of the wooden doors and slowly opened it.

Opening the door to an empty room reminded you of when you first joined the Survey Corps. 

"Well, this is it. Get used to sleeping on a dingy mattress every night." You let out a small laugh and Nico and Rose both smiled. They walked over the bunkbed on the right, Rose climbing up to the top and Nico flopping down on the bottom.

"You guys can explore the building for now and just get comfortable. I have to take care of some things." You walked out into the hallway and closed the door. You pressed your back against the wall and ran your fingers through your hair. 

Your hands were shaking violently as you tried to calm yourself down. _How in the hell am I supposed to lead them. I can't make any more promises to keep people alive._


	10. Discovery In the Walls

You began chucking everything in your small bag and looked over to Kai and Felix, who were standing in the doorway.

"Why are they moving you? It makes no sense." Felix frowned as he walked over to your bunkbed where Willow's cloak was hanging. He took it off the top bunk and held it out to you. "You should take it with you." You grabbed the cloak and wrapped your arms around Felix. "Thank you. I'll see you guys later."

You began to walk out of the room and Kai placed his hand on your shoulder. "Please be careful." You nodded your head and walked out of the room towards your new room.

When you entered the room no one was there. _Nico and Rose must've gone exploring the building._

You put your bag down on the empty bunk and began to pull all your clothes out. 

You took Willow's cloak and hung it over the top of the bunkbed. You heard footsteps come towards the door and then a soft knock. You turned your attention towards the door to see Levi opening the door. 

"May I help you?" You threw your bag underneath the bed and sat down. Levi sat down next to you without saying a word. He straightened his back when he sat down and he looked over at you.

"I heard your little fit when talking to Erwin. If you get all stressed then of course you're going to make mistakes." You hung your head down and ran your hands through your hair. 

"I know, but I can't help but think back to Willow." You felt Levi's arms wrap around your waist and pull you into his warm chest. 

You held your breath as you felt Levi's chest rise and fall. "Come to me with anything you need." Levi gave you one last tight squeeze then let go of you.

You sat there looking at him and he slowly stood up from the bed. "Don't make promises." Those were his last words before exiting the room.

All you could do was sit there is shock from the hug. You let out a deep breath and collapsed onto your bed.

_No more promises._

* * *

Even though you are Commander Erwin's child, you rarely hear anything from him about the status of missions. He always kept that between him and Levi, but this time, the news got out.

"What do they mean titans are in the wall?" Rose was sitting beside you with her arm wrapped around yours. You looked over to Kai and he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I'll find out though." You wiggled your arm from Rose's grip and looked to Felix and Nico. 

"I'll let you guys know as soon as I know." They nodded their heads and you walked away from the hang out area. You made your way down the hall towards Erwin's door. You inhaled slowly and then exhaled, trying to calm yourself.

You knew this wasn't good news. What ever rumors were spreading were causing panic, and that is never good. 

You stopped in front of his door and knocked on it. "Come in!" You heard Erwin's voice from the inside and you immediately threw open the door. "Ah Y/N. I knew it was you." Erwin stood up with a smile curling up on his face. 

"What in the hell is going on. Everyone is talking about titans in the wall and it's a mess out there and there hasn't been a mission in a while and-" "Y/N. Take a deep breath." You heard a deep voice from behind you.

You whipped around to see Levi with his arms folded across his chest and leaning against the wall. "Levi, you're here?" Your eyes widened and you looked back to Erwin.

"Y/N. I know a lot is going on right now. And to answer you. Yes. We found a titan in the wall. The wall was formed by titans. We are still conducting research which is why there hasn't been a mission recently. I just want you to focus on your group right now."

Erwin walked towards you and Levi, placing his hand on your shoulder. "We are planning to send two squads out to Utgard Castle in a couple of days and that will be you and Kai's squad. Make sure your team is prepared." 

You nodded your head and looked to Levi. "What are you doing here?" Levi looked to you then to Erwin. "Going through the details of your mission and the current situation with the walls. Just focus on yourself though." Levi placed his hand on the door and slowly opened it.

He motioned for you to leave and you quickly scooted yourself out. 

"And Y/N. A lot is going to happen so be prepared." Erwin looked at you with a stern expression. The door slammed shut, leaving you alone in the hallway. 

_Titans in the walls. What is going on?_


	11. Another Loss

"I'm scared." Rose sat on the edge of the bunk bed with her head in her knees. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. Just make smart decisions." You patted her on her shoulder and looked towards Nico. He gave you a soft smile and walked over to his sister. 

"Rose, you have me." Rose looked up and wrapped her arms around Nico. "Y/N!" You heard shouting from outside the door.

You rushed to the door and threw it open to find a unfamiliar face standing at the door. The boy was bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Kai and Felix are being attacked at Utgard! Erwin told me to send the message to you guys to leave now." 

Your eyes widened and you looked to Nico and Rose. They both hopped off the bunkbed and rushed out of the room with you.

* * *

Before you knew it, you and your squad were riding through the wind on horseback. You always enjoyed the feeling of wind rushing through your hair, but this time you couldn't think about that.

Kai and Felix were in danger.

Once you guys reached Utgard Castle, all you could see were titans, everywhere. You felt a chill travel down your spine as you could hear the shouting the closer you got. 

"Kai! Felix!" You couldn't contain yourself as you raced towards them. As soon as you got close enough to the castle and the titans, you jumped from your horse and grappled to the side of the castle. 

You slashed through the crowd of titans and looked beside you to see Nico and Rose side by side. You watched as they worked together to take down multiple titans.

As you were focusing on the titans, an ear splitting scream sliced through the air. "Felix!" You heard kai's deep voice from on the other side of the castle. 

You rushed towards the voice, just in time to see a body fly through the sky. You knew immediately from the tuft of blond hair. You didn't hesitate to race towards the body, but you were too late.

You heard the thud echo as the body hit the ground. 

It felt as though your body froze in the air. You saw Kai rush towards Felix's body on the ground.

"Felix!" You shouted his name, even though you knew he wouldn't answer.

Everything became still as you dropped down to the ground near the body. All that was left of Felix was his torso and head. You screamed at the top of your lungs. "No Please! Felix! You buried your head into his chest as you sobbed.

You rocked his body back and forth in the tall grass. "Please, I can't loose you too. please just come back. I can't." Tears streamed down your face, soaking the earth. 

"Y/N! Look out!" You turned around to see Kai flying through the air towards you. In just a blink of the eye, he was snatched in the air. A titan jumped, clamping it's teeth down on Kai's leg.

Kai screamed out in pain and tumbled to the ground in front of you. You crawled towards Kai, watching as his blood stained the grass. "Please, hold on ok? You'll be fine." You moved quickly towards him and grabbed the area that was bleeding. 

"Y/N, look at me." Kai reached out his hand towards your head to wipe away your tears. "Kai, it'll be ok. Just hang in there." You tried applying pressure, but you couldn't stop the bleeding. 

"Y/N. You mean so much to me. I fell in love with you." Kai spoke softly as his head fell back onto the grass. 

"W-what?" Your eyes widened and you moved towards his head. You grabbed his body and pulled him towards you so that his head was on your lap. 

"I fell in love with you. I never told you and I regret it." Kai stroked the side of your face as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Kai, you're going to live. Please don't leave me. You're the only one I have left."

"Don't be silly. You have Levi, Nico and Rose. Hold them close." Kai's eyes began to flutter and his body grew weaker in your arms.

"I love you Y/N." Kai's hand fell down on your lap and his body went limp.

You couldn't control your body, you couldn't remember anything. All you could do was scream. You kept screaming into the dark night as you held onto Kai's dead body.

Everything came crashing down.

* * *

You stared up at the bottom of the bunkbed.

Your mind was empty. You felt empty.

You turned onto your side so that you were facing the wall. A heavy breath escaped your mouth.

Once again, tears started to rush down your face. You quickly wiped them away with your cold hand. No matter what, your mind always went back to Kai and Felix. First Willow and now them. Your whole squad was gone.

You slowly pulled yourself up with the little amount of strength you have. You looked over to see Nico and Rose sound asleep. Without making a sound, you crawled out of bed and headed towards the door.

You didn't have to think about where you were going. Your body automatically went there.

* * *

It wasn't long before you were sitting in your usual spot on the roof of the shed. Your eyes were focused on the clouds moving across the night sky. 

You tried to slow down your breathing, but no matter how hard you tried, you found yourself getting worked up again.

"Relax." You heard a voice coming from below you.

You rolled your eyes as you slowly looked down at the figure standing outside the shed.

"Levi, please just leave me alone."

Levi climbed up onto the roof easily. "I would leave you alone if you weren't beating yourself up." Levi scooted next to you and scrunched his face in disgust.

"How the hell can you sit up here? It's filthy." He scoffed then looked over at you.

You turned your head and stared back up at the sky.

"Y/N. I know you lost your team, but it's not your fault. You still have Nico and Rose. Focus on them."

"Quit telling me that. It doesn't change the fact that they're dead. Just shut up and let me heal." You buried your face into your knees and began to softly cry. You felt Levi's hand lightly touch your back.

"Don't tell me to shut up when I'm trying to help you. Look at me." Levi shot his hand towards your chin, grabbed you tightly and lifted your head up to look at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the tears streaming down your red cheeks.

Levi quickly moved in, placing a kiss on your cheek and then letting go of your chin.

"Listen to me and focus on your squad. If you don't they'll die too." Levi hopped off of the roof, brushing off his pants and then heading back towards the building.

You sat there in shock as you felt your cheek. It didn't feel real, and it didn't feel right. Your stomach churned when you thought about Kai's last words.

You shook your head and fell back onto the roof.

_How do I feel about Levi?_


	12. The Interrogation of Pastor Nick

You paced back and forth outside the door. You played with your hands and traced your fingers across your sweaty palms. You knew you didn't do anything wrong, but yet you couldn't help but feel anxious.

You looked up when you heard the sound of fast footsteps.

It was Levi. He didn't look at you as he passed by you. He threw open the door and stormed into the room. You jumped up and quickly followed behind him.

"Good, you're both here." Erwin turned around to look at you and Levi. "Y/N, follow Levi. He'll explain on the way there." Levi whipped around and sped out of the room.

You had to jog to catch up to him. "What is it?" You looked to Levi, who had a stern look.

"I know you haven't been on missions in a while, but we got Pastor Nick and we will be interrogating him with Hange." Levi took a sharp turn to the left and went through a door. 

You guys traveled down a seat of stairs that were behind the door. "Where are we going?" You raced down the stairs to what seemed to be a basement. There were lines of metal bars, almost like jail cells. 

You looked down the hallway to see someone leaning up against the wall. They had glasses and brown hair pulled up in a ponytail.

It must be Hange. 

Levi walked down to Hange and threw the door open that was right by them. 

You stepped into the room with Levi and closed it gently behind you. In the middle of the room there was a man tied up in a wooden chair. It must be Pastor Nick since he is wearing clothing that would suit that title. 

You looked around at the room to see a small table next to the chair. There was an assortment of different tools, a tray and some cloths. You swallowed your fear and scooted closer to Levi. 

"What are you going to do?" You whispered in his ear as you kept your eyes on the pastor. "Whatever it takes for this fucker to talk."

* * *

You stood leaning up against the back wall while looking at Levi. He stood over the tools on the table while looking at Pastor Nick. 

"You're lucky I'm in here. If Hange was in here she would've ripped off your nails without asking you a question first." Levi slowly pushed up his sleeves and looked over to you.

"What do you need-" "Just stand there and look pretty." Levi moved to stand in front of Pastor Nick and cracked his knuckles.

"What the hell do you know about the walls." Pastor Nick's eyes widened and he began to stutter. "I-I know n-nothing! Please just let me go!" He tried to force his way out of the chair, but the ropes wouldn't give way.

Levi clenched his hand, and in the blink of an eye, his fist pet Pastor Nick's nose.

You flinches as you heard the crunch. You looked down at the ground to avoid looking at the pastor. You knew from the sound his nose made that the scene wasn't going to be good.

You slowly looked up at Pastor Nick, slumped over in the chair and bright red blood dripping from his nose onto his clothing. "Tsk, now my hand has your filthy blood. Levi grabbed a cloth from the table and began to wipe his hand off. 

"I don't want to dirty up my hand anymore, so spit the shitty secrets you have out."

* * *

It felt like you watched Pastor Nick being beat on for hours. He wasn't giving away any information.

Levi didn't seem a bit tired as he kept throwing punches and kicks at Pastor Nick's face. It was a matter of time before he let out what he was hiding. 

Levi drew his hand back for one more punch, but Pastor Nick screamed out in pain. "Please stop! I've had enough! I'll tell you! Just please don't hit me again!" As he spoke, blood poured out from his mouth and a tooth dropped down onto the floor. 

Levi leaned forward, grabbing Pastor Nick by the collar of his shirt. "You filthy pig."

You stood there listening to everything the pastor had to say. You felt your stomach turning as Pastor Nick talked about the walls.

You already knew the walls had a titan head in them, but to find out there were hundreds of titans in the wall made you feel sick. _What is the government hiding? What the hell is this place?_

Once Pastor Nick had finished his talking, Levi turned to looked at you. He pointed to the door and you swung it open. Levi walked past you and grabbed your hand to pull you out.

"I can't stand to be in a room with that piece of shit." Levi led you down the hallway of the basement and stopped before you walked up the staircase.

"Y/N, don't you fucking tell anyone about what you just heard. I need to report to Erwin first." You nodded your head and stood there staring at Levi's cold eyes.

Levi placed his hand at the back of your head and placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

"Now get back to your squad and make sure they're training. I need to rinse this filthy shit off my hands." Levi headed up the staircase and you followed close behind. 

Everyone was just now finding about the walls, what other secrets were to be discovered?


	13. Connie's Village

"Do we really have to be with another squad?" Nico looked at you then to the other people waiting on their horses. "Yeah, sorry it's part of the job." You gave him a small smile and started trotting over to the group. "Nice to meet you Y/N." A muscular male with bright blond hair spoke to you.

_That must be Reiner._

You focused on the guy in front of you and signaled Rose and Nico over. "If I'm correct, we are going to Ragako?" Reiner nodded his head and looked over to the other guy behind him. The other guy had a buzzcut and looked a lot smaller than him. 

"That's Connie's hometown so he will be leading." You looked over Reiner's shoulder and gave Connie a small smile. 'Well then let's go." Connie moved forward, leading everyone away from the building.

You looked behind your shoulder as you rode with the group. _I'll be back and with everyone._

* * *

The ride wasn't long, but your anxiety made it much worse.

Even though this was a low risk mission, you couldn't help but feel anxious being outside again. You began to see the outline of rooftops, but there were no signs of people.

You watched as Connie went full speed ahead without the group. "Connie! Watch out there may be titans!" Reiner called out to him and chased after Connie.

You looked to Nico and nodded your head and him and Rose sped after the two guys.

You looked around at what was left of the village. There were only some houses that were left untouched, everything else was damaged in some way.

Everyone had gathered around one house in particular, so you chose to see why.

As you got closer to the house, you saw why they were all fascinated with it. Your stomach dropped when you saw the titan laying in the wreckage of the house. The titan's arms and legs were almost nothing, only bone and the ribcage was poking out of it's stomach.

It was in no way capable of moving.

You hopped off your horse and strode over to Connie. He had his head hung low and tears dripping down onto the grass. You heard footsteps and looked to your right to see Hange walking towards you. 

"Hange." You caught their attention and they looked over at you. "Y/N right?" Hange walked closer to you as they kept their eyes on the titan. 

"How the hell did that titan get here if it's in no shape to move? It can't just drop out of thin air." You watched as Connie approached the titan. "You're right." Hange tapped her chin and looked over to Reiner. 

She began to walk towards him and as she moved away, Nico and Rose approached you. "Y/N, do you know anything about this?" Nico stood directly behind you. You shook your head, still keeping your eyes on the titan.

"It's impossible. It's like the titan was already in the-" Your eyes widened and you whipped around to look at your squad.

"Y/N, are you saying that the titan somehow transformed? Like the other titan shifters?"

"No, it's different. This one looks like a normal titan." You ran your fingers through your hair as you tried to process everything.

_What the hell? Why, how? Is this possible?_


	14. The Dead Pastor

You paced outside the doorway with your hands on your hips. Your heart was beating out of your chest as you heard the murmuring behind the door.

You jumped out of your skin when you heard the door swing open. "What the fuck are we supposed to do now." Levi exited the room with Erwin on his heels. "I don't know. We need to gather more information." Erwin looked to you and nodded. "Y/N will accompany you again." 

Levi looked over to you and you could see the emotion in his eyes change. "Come on. No need to waste anymore time." Levi grabbed ahold of your sleeve and pulled you down the hall. 

"Wait, where are we going?" Your feet dragged across the floor as you tried to keep up with him. "To question Pastor Nick again." Levi took the same route to the basement and headed down the stairs. 

He hadn't let go of your sleeve yet, but you didn't mind. "What do we have to question him about if he already told us about the walls." You and Levi stopped in front of the door to the room that held the pastor. 

"Anything. Anything at all. Since going to Ragako, there's more fucking weirdness going on." Levi stood in front of you and kicked open the door.

Instead of going into the room, Levi stood still in the doorway. "Fucking hell!" Levi punched the doorway and stepped to the side.

Your stomach turned as your eyes scanned the scene. At first all you could see what blood. Blood splattered everywhere The floor, the walls, the chair that Nick once sat in. Your eyes landed on the body laying in the middle of the floor. There was a large blood puddle right underneath him. The table that once held all the tools was empty, and some tools were thrown on the floor and covered in blood.

"Great. Our one fucking lead is gone." Levi entered the room and crouched down to examine the body. "Can you report back to Erwin?" Levi looked behind him to you and you didn't hesitate to move. 

You darted down the hallway of the basement and back up the stairs. You raced to Erwin's door, to see the door wide open. "Erwin!" You screamed out his name as you came flying into the room. 

You caught Erwin off guard. He bolted up from his chair and stared at you. "What it it?" Erwin was looking at you as he held a letter in his hand. 

"Pastor Nick was killed." As those words left your mouth, Erwin's body froze up.

"Your squad, Levi's squad and some others will be leaving on a mission tomorrow morning. I was called to the capital." Erwin held up the letter and walked towards the door. 

"But what about Nick?" You were slightly confused by what was going on. "It seems as though someone doesn't want us to know the truth."


	15. Ambush

"Jean and Armin will be disguised as Eren and Historia. Y/N, you and your squad are sticking with me." Levi looked over to you ash he pointed to the two boys standing near him. One was shorter with blond hair and big eyes. The other one was tall and lean, who didn't look too happy.

You stood tall beside your squad and looked as Levi stared into your eyes. "Nico and Rose, get ready okay?" You looked over to them to see Rose with a worried expression. You tried to calm her down by giving her a sweet smile. 

You all began to suit up with your 3-D gear and more weapons. Armin and Jean were getting dressed as their roles and Historia and Eren were climbing into a wagon. 

You were making sure everything was set right for you when you caught a glimpse of jet black hair pass you. You felt a hand slide onto your shoulder. You looked up to see Levi looking straight into your eyes.

You immediately began to blush and look around for anyone that could see you two. "Y/N. Please be safe." You squeezed your shoulder tight. His voice didn't change from his normal monotone. 

"Levi, of course I'll be safe." You gave him a small smile and slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into your body. He hesitated at first, but finally snaked his arms around your waist and hugged you back. 

"Y/N. Promise me you'll stay alive." You slowly pulled away from Levi and you felt his grip get tighter. "You told me to never-" "Just promise me you will. I can't lose you." You saw the emotion in his eyes change as he looked at you. 

"Ok... I promise." Levi quickly grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you towards his face. HIs lips connected with yours, sending a tingly feeling down your spine.

Your lips moved with his, slowly. His lips were soft and warm. You couldn't help but smile as you felt his lips on yours.

There was some chattering, which caused you and Levi to pull apart. "Captain Levi has feelings?!" You heard Nico and you immediately pulled away from Levi. 

"You little shits, we're leaving now." Levi walked away from you and towards Jean and Armin. You walked back over to Nico and Rose with your head lowered. 

"Oooo Y/N has a lover." Rose pranced around you with her arms swaying by her side. "Just focus o the mission ok?" Rose stopped and nodded her head. "Ok, I'm focused."

You looked over to Levi, who turned his head towards you as he was talking to Jean and Armin. He gave you one look and gave you a small smirk. He turned his attention back to the others.

_I made a promise I have to keep._

* * *

You were perched on the rooftop as you kept your eyes on the wagon down below. Rose and Nico were sitting beside you and Levi was a little ways away. 

"What exactly are we looking out for?" Rose whispered in your ear as you tracked the wagon. "Levi said someone is going to attempt to kidnap Jean and Armin. Our job is to watch over and if they're kidnap make sure no one else goes inside while the others deal with the kidnappers."

Rose let out a sigh and looked back to the wagon. "Wait Y/N." You heard Nico and turned to look at him. He was pointing in the direction of the house next to where the wagon had stopped. There were two men standing in the shadows. You motioned over to Levi and he nodded is head.

You watched as the two men snuck up on the wagon and made a quick move to grab both Armin and Jean. You felt helpless as you watched the two of them be pulled away by the men. They dragged Armin and Jean away back into the shadows. You looked to the rooftops to see figures moving swiftly, following the men to where they were taking the two boys.

You looked around you to make sure the coast was clear, before you shot your hook over to the other side of the street. You flew across the sky and landed on another rooftop. You lowered your body as you squad and Levi followed you.

You watched as the other squad landed on the roof of a building. You saw about three people sitting on the roof, waiting to head in. 

Who knew what was going on inside of the building. Hopefully Armin and Jean would pass for Jean and Historia. If they didn't pass, the whole mission would change course. 

More survey corps members landed on he roof with Levi. Something felt off. You looked around you at all the houses. The streets were empty and it was completely silent.

You looked over at Levi. You could tell he was also on edge. He wasn't his usual calm self. "Watch out!" You heard Levi call out and the hair on the back of your neck stood up. 

You watched as out of nowhere, someone came up from the street and slashed at the girl standing next to Levi. An ear piercing scream broke through the air, breaking the silence. 

You watched as blood poured down the side of the house. You jumped up, grappling your hook into the house behind you and you were pulled backwards. "Nico! Rose!" You caught their attention and they quickly pulled back as well. 

"Who the hell are they?!" Nico screamed out as he pointed to the other people climbing up the houses towards Levi. Levi was covered in blood as he stood in his stance to attack. "Kenny!" You heard Levi yell out a name as he dashed towards the male that had appeared on the roof.

"Watch out Y/N!" You heard Rose call out to you and you looked to your left to see someone dashing towards you. _Why are other people attacking us? What branch are they from?_ They weren't wearing any emblem from the branches, they seemed as though they were rogue, but for some reason Levi knew them.

The person came crashing down onto the roof with a gun pulled out. They shot off their first shot, which you narrowly escaped. The bullet went past your shoulder, clipping a piece of your shirt.

Nico rushed towards the girl standing before you, with his swords drawn. Without hesitation, he drive his sword forward, catching the attacker's hand. 

Rose followed behind Nico, swinging her swords. "You guys got this right?" You called out to them as Nico slashed the person across their chest. Rose looked over at you and stuck her thumb up. "We got this!"

As soon as you heard those words, you began looking around for Levi. He had disappeared, but for a second you saw a figure fly above a roof and go back down.

You ran across the rooftops, running towards the figure. "Levi!" You called out his name as you caught a glimpse of black hair flying through the air.

You followed the two people racing after Levi. The one was the male on the roof with him before, and there was another boy with him. You planted your hook into a far away house, sending you towards the boy. You got ready to attack him.

As soon as he was in distance, you swung your sword, driving it into the boy's leg. He clearly didn't see you, as he screamed out in pain and looked back at you in surprise. Blood splattered out from the wound in his leg. He dropped down onto the street below. 

When Levi heard the scream, he looked back at you. He shook his head frantically and took a sharp turn down the next street. You cut across the line of roofs so that you caught up with Levi. 

"What the fuck Y/N! Go back with your squad!" Levi frowned as you raced through the air next to him. "They're fine! You needed help!" You heard a gun go off and you quickly swerved to the right, avoiding the bullet. "I'm fine, go back to your fucking squad! That's an order." 

You let out a sigh and changed your direction. You dropped down lower, below the two men and continued backwards, back towards where you left your squad.

You were pleased when you saw the two of them standing strong on the rooftop. "Y/N!" Rose swung her arms around trying to catch you attention. 

You landed heavily on the roof and collapsed onto the rough surface, trying to catch your breath.

"Eren and Historia were taken!" Nico pushed Rose away to get to you. Your eyes widened and you looked over to the building you were originally supposed to be watching. "What do you mean they were taken!" You threw your arms up in the air and looked to the people sitting in the wagon. 

"They captured the men in there that kidnapped Jean and Historia, but they must've found out. While we were focused on the ambush from the other people, Eren and Historia were taken." Nico ran his hands through his hair and sat down on the roof. "We're sorry, we should've kept an eye on them while we were trying to-"

"Don't apologize. It's my fault. This wouldn't have happened if I left to try and help Levi." You hung your head low and looked over at the others that were sitting below. Yet again you failed.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Eren and Historia were kidnapped! That was your job. You had one fucking job I told you to stay alive, that was the complete opposite. You went after me when I was fine." Levi was clearly angry with you and you stood there taking his scolding.

"I'm really sorry. I know it's my fault. I thought Rose and Nico could handle it and-"

"Stop. I don't care. We just need to focus on getting them back. Just don't make any more mistakes." Levi pushed back his hair and let out a sigh.

You sat down slowly at the table and hung your head low as you felt your eyes begin to tear up. What if something happens to Eren and Historia. They're the most important right now. 

"Y/N. Forget about your mistake this mission, just do better." Levi patted your back and placed a kiss on your head. "Don't be a softy.' Levi exited the room, leaving you by yourself. 

Even though you kept your promise, there was a cost.


	16. The Reiss Family

You sat at the large table with Erwin, Levi and Hange. They all had gloom faces to match the mood in the room. "What are we going to do now. Our two most important people right now are gone." Hange flopped her head down onto the table and whined.

"Well we have the two people we captured from when Jean and Armin were in the building." You spoke quietly, but enough for Erwin to hear you. "Yes, do you have an idea Y/N?" 

You shrugged your shoulders and looked to Levi. "One of the guys we captured is Dimo Reeves right? The head of the company, so the people under him will listen to him."

"Where are you going with this Y/N? You got us into this mess." Levi sent you a sharp glare and you swallowed down your anger.

"I'm saying that we can use that to our advantage. Use Reeves and make a deal with him. Use him to get the people that killed Pastor Nick. Clearly they know something that we don't if they killed him. So we lure them using Reeves and then capture the people who killed Nick and get information from them."

Erwin nodded his head and slowly stood up. "Ok, your idea might just work. I'll try to make a deal with him and if we do, then you and Levi will be in charge of getting information from the two others." You nodded your head and looked over to Levi.

He had his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. You rolled your eyes and slowly stood up from the table. "I'll call you back in here when I have struck a deal." Erwin motioned towards the door and you quickly moved out of the room.

You went to close the door behind you, but something got in the way and kept you from closing it shut. You turned around to see Levi with his foot in the doorway.

"Open the door will you?" Levi pried the door open and pushed you over to the side. He pinned you gently against the wall and stared straight into your eyes. 

You felt nervous as he continued to look at you. You expected another scolding from him, but this time he released his grip from you and stepped away.

"That wasn't a bad idea, but anyone could've come up with it." He patted you lightly on the head and then moved next to you on the wall. 

"Listen, the deeper we get into this shithole of a place, keep your promise." Levi slipped his hand into yours and intertwined his fingers. His hands were cold and delicate, but you couldn't help but smile.

"Levi, Y/N." As soon as your names were called, Levi tore his hand away from yours. Erwin stepped out into the hallway and grabbed your arm.

"He gave up fast. We're having him contact the two that killed Nick and then we will be escorting him to town." You nodded your head and moved back into the room.

* * *

You sat silently in the wagon with your cloak over your head. Your hands were in-between your knees, and your knees were touching Levi's, who sat across from you. 

The ride was bumpy and it was awkward to have Reeves sitting right next to you. Levi made sure to keep his eyes glued to the man as you guys made the trip into town.

The wagon soon came to a halt and you looked out the back. Levi leaned towards Reeves and began to unwrap the rope around his hands. "If you dare to fucking run, I will slit your throat." Levi's cold words hit Reeves and he frantically shook his head.

Reeves slowly stood up in the wagon and hopped out. You followed him, and Levi was right behind you. Once you stepped out onto the pavement, you shot up to the roof closest to the wagon. 

You landed gently on the roof and you positioned yourself so that you were directly above Reeves as he stood in the street. 

"If this plan goes to shit, don't hesitate to kill anyone." Levi spoke in your ear, his warm breath tickling you. You stared straight at Reeves, then the sound of footsteps caught your attention.

You looked to the right to see two hooded figures moving towards Reeves. "I have the one of the right, you take the left." Levi lowered his body and quietly drew his swords.

Reeves and the two began to talk and as soon as the two others seemed to relax, Levi gave you the signal. He tapped his sword onto the rooftop and quickly jumped up.

You shot your hook into the building across the street and swung down to the pavement. In one swift movement, you grabbed hold of your target and came crashing down. 

"Hey! Hey! Reeves!" The guy struggled in your arms as you quickly began to tie his arms and legs.

Levi was taking care of the other guy, who was making much more of a fuse. Levi pressed the blade of his weapon to the guy's throat. "Shut your filthy mouth or you won't be able to speak again." The guy immediately stopped screaming, much to the delight of your ears.

You held the guy up, his arms an legs tied, along wit his eyes covered. You nodded towards Reeves, who then scurried away from the scene. 

You used all your strength to drag the body towards the wagon. You hoisted the body up and shoved it into the back of the wagon and quickly hopped in. Levi followed behind you and did the same. "Good job Y/N." Levi patted your thigh as he sat down next to you. 

"I am capable of doing things besides killing titans." You winked at Levi and his lips slowly curled up into a smile. "I never said you could. But don't get too cocky." Levi slid his hand across your thigh. He left his hand there as the wagon began to move. 

"I know things are going to get crazy, so the worst thing right now is to be cocky. Don't let your guard down."

* * *

"Levi, I'm not really-" Levi pushed your towards the wall, hitting your back up against the cold brick. "Just leave it to me." Levi wiped his hand on the cloth he had hanging next to the chair.

In the chair sat one of the men that you had captured in exchange for Reeves. Levi looked over the array of tools that once again were laid out on the tray. 

The man had sweat dripping down his faces as his eyes followed Levi's movements. Levi grabbed a small pair of pliers and dangled it in front of him. "Let's see how many nails you're left with by the end of this."

You couldn't bear to continue to look once Levi put the pliers close to the first one's nails. Levi stood in front of the black haired man, who if you remember correctly, was Sannes. The other one closed his eyes and turned away from the horror.

The second one light brown hair, Ralph. They both are part of the Military Police, shown by the badges they wore on their jackets. Sannes gritted his teeth as Levi yanked the pliers towards him.

The first thing you were was a terrible scream that sent shivers down your spine. You looked up to see blood dripping down the arm of the chair and blood on the pliers that Levi was holding.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Levi put the pliers up against the next finger. You shut your eyes tight and gripped the side of your pants as you continued to hear Sannes' whimpers. 

"I'll never... betray the king." Sannes sounded as if he was out of breath, but he couldn't get another breath in before Levi yanked again. 

Once again, your eyes shut, only to hear the shrieks from Sannes. Ralph watched helplessly, keeping his mouth shut as he watched Sannes be tortured.

"I don't care about a piece of shit like you-" Levi put the pliers to the next finger, but Sannes cried out. "Please! Stop! I'll-I'll tell you, just please." Sannes hung his head and was panting.

"You could've said that two nails ago." Levi wiped the tool clean and threw it onto the tray. 

"Now talk." Levi grabbed Sannes' jaw and pushed his head up so that Sannes was looking at him. "The king, the roa family, t-they aren't the true royals." 

Your eyes widened as you listened in. You looked over to Ralph to see him shake his head and let out a sigh. "What do you mean they aren't the real royals?" Levi squeezed his jaw harder and pulled him forward. 

"The Reiss family, Historia. The girl they took..." Sannes stopped to catch his breath. "Spit it out you filthy piece of shit!" Levi yelled at him and Sannes immediately perked up. 

"They're the true royal family! Rod Reiss and Historia Reiss!" Sannes shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Now please, please just let me go." Levi stepped back from Sannes and looked over to you. "We need to report back to Erwin and Hange." 

Levi walked towards the door and opened it. He took hold of your hand and pulled you through the door. You felt sick to your stomach as you walked out of the room. Between the screams and the blood, it was too much for you to handle.

"Y/N. Hold it together." Levi helped you stand up right as you walked down the hallway of the basement. He kept his arm around you as you slowly walked up the stairs to the first floor of the building.

"So, they want Historia because she's the real royal and her father must know something." Levi nodded his head and opened the door to the first floor. 

"This is getting complicated." You and Levi walked down the hallway towards Erwin's office. "Levi. The man that was leading the ambush. You knew him?" Levi stopped dead in his tracks when those words came out of your mouth.

"Why do you need to know?" Levi looked over at you with a cold glare. "I, uh, you just never mentioned family or friends." You felt nervous as you watched Levi's expression stay unchanged.

"He's my uncle. Now that's enough prying into my business." Levi slowly let go of you and walked over to Erwin's door.

He swung it open and the two of you entered. "Erwin we-"

When you entered the room, Erwin and Hange were staring at the floor, clearly astonished. "What in the hell are you guys-"

"Reeves is dead." Erwin looked up at you two. "What do you mean he's dead?!" Levi slammed his fist on the table next to him. 

"He was murdered this morning. We just got the report." Erwin slid the stack of papers by him across the table. "Who the fuck killed him!" Levi stormed towards the table and grabbed the papers. 

"We are still trying to figure that out. But did you guys find anything out?" Erwin looked to you and you slowly approached the table. 

Hange lifted her head up to look at you and Levi. She didn't seem like her usual energetic, excited self. "Please tell me you guys have good news." She leaned on her hand and frowned.

"The Reiss' are the true royal family. That's one of the secrets the government has been keeping." Hange jumped up and threw her arms in the air. 

"Finally! Something out of this! How many nails did you have to pull out Levi?" Hange batted her eyes at Levi. "2." Levi then looked over to Erwin, who was sitting silently.

"So, this changes things." Erwin slowly stood up from the table and looked to Levi. "I will be arranging a meeting with Commander Pyxis. Make sure those two stay imprisoned."


	17. Levi's Confession

You sat with your head in your hands, trying to calm yourself down. "You can sit there all day, it's not going to get any better." Levi's voice echoed through the empty cafeteria.

"You scared me." You let out a sigh after you slightly jumped from the sound of his voice. "It's taking a toll on all of us." Levi sat down next to you on the cafeteria table and ran his hands over your thigh.

"Erwin mentioned something about overthrowing the government. It just seems all too much and to keep everything a secret from Rose and Nico, just-" 

"You'll be able to tell them soon, just wait a little bit. We don't know who to trust." You nodded your head and slowly picked yourself up. "If anything happens to Erwin, he's the last family member I have." Your eyes began to tera up at the thought of losing him.

"Y/N, look at me." Levi aggressively grabbed your cheeks and pulled you towards him. You looked at him in his eyes and you could see despair.

"Erwin is the last person I want to lose. I promise I won't let that happen." Levi slowly pulled your face closer to his. His lips touched yours.

You immediately felt comforted as you moved your lips with his. He moved his hands so that they were sitting on your hips and he gave you a small squeeze.

The kiss didn't last long, and it kept you wanting more. Levi pulled away and brushed your hair from your face.

"Y/N, I love you. Now get back to leading your squad before I get you demoted." Levi shot up from the table and began to walk towards the hallway.

"Did you just say you love me?!" You called after him with a large smile on your face. 

"Didn't I say get back to your squad! Don't fucking test me L/N." Levi rolled his eyes and gave you a small smirk before disappearing once again.

"I love you too." You whispered to yourself and then went back to being alone once again.

You got up from the table and looked at the window. You could see Rose and Nico helping each other restock their swords and fix their gear. You smiled as you watched them.

The happiness didn't last long before you thought of your old squad. Willow, Felix and Kai. A tear trailed down your face as you pictured their faces.

_What if Kai had lived? Would he be the one I was in love with? Would that be Willow ad Felix out there with their gear?_

The details of their deaths ran through your head. Every single gruesome detail. You tried to push those thoughts out of your head as you walked towards the door to join them.

You had to focus on these two now, the past is the past.

* * *

"What the hell!" You threw your arms up in the air as you walked around the large table. Erwin sat there with his eyes fixed on the papers in front of him. "What do you mean you're getting charged for the death of Reeves. What type of bullshit is this?" Levi leaned against the wall with his feet crossed.

"They framed me. I don't know who but-" "Kenny." You looked over to Levi, but he didn't make eye contact with you. "The ones who ambushed our troops the other day? So they must be working with the government to cover up their tracks." Erwin shook his head and slowly stood up.

"This is complete bullshit. Didn't you talk to Commander Pyxis?" You became worried as Erwin walked towards the door. "Yes, I am trusting you two with this information. We are planning a coup d'état. You can't tell anyone because we don't know who to trust."

Your eyes widened and then you looked over at Levi. "Who else knows?" You walked behind Erwin and Levi soon joined you. "Only Hange and some people under Pyxis that he trusts." Erwin swung open the door, where Hange was standing.

"The wagon is ready... Good luck." Hange stepped aside and pointed down the hallway. Erwin turned around to look at you and Levi. "I know this isn't an actual mission, but because I trust you two the most, please follow me down to the interior walls." Levi nodded his head and looked over at you for your response.

"But what about my squad and Levi don't you have a squad?" Erwin brought up his hand and placed it on your shoulder. "Don't worry, Hange will take care of them." Hange waved her hands and gave you a bright smile. "Don't worry Y/N. They'll be in good hands." Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes as he began to walk away. 

"They'll be traumatized from all her experiments when we get back." You giggled and followed Erwin and Levi down the hall. Once you guys got outside, there was a wagon waiting with a horse pulling it and two military police members in the back.

They stood up as soon as they saw Erwin, and they quickly jumped off the wagon with ropes in their hands. They began to roughly tie the rope around his hands and began pulling him into the wagon. You felt tears well up in your eyes as you watched your father figure being pulled away. 

As soon as Erwin was in the wagon, they pulled off towards the center of the walls. You felt Levi's hand slip around your waist and pull you close to him. "You ready? Make sure they don't see you." You nodded your head, "Trust me, I won't mess this up."

You sped back down the hallway towards the equipment room. Levi was quick to grab his gear and suit up. You restocked your extra blades and secured the gear around your waist.

"Ready." You looked over to him and he gave you a small, reassuring smile. "Good, let's go. Remember to stay up high on the roofs." Levi took your hand and raced down the hallway. You squeezed his hand tightly as you guys emerged back out into the open.

Your first mission alone with Levi, maybe he'll show a different side of himself.


	18. Corruption

You knelt down on the roof as you kept your eyes glued to Erwin. The military police were rough with him, pushing and pulling him everywhere. You knew you had to keep your cool, but it irritated you so much. 

You held your hands in a fist as you watched them pull Erwin into a building. "Head over there." Levi pointed to the top of the building, where there was a small window.

You quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear and then you shot your hooks into the roof. You flew to the roof and lightly landed. Levi followed close behind you.

You crawled to the small and window and peered inside. You had a good view of Erwin from the window. Levi moved over beside you and looked through the window. You tried to not lean too much to make sure they wouldn't spot you easily.

You watched as they tied Erwin up in a large wooden chair. There was about 10 men that were around him. You knew how it was going to go, since you were on the other side the past two times.

One of the men walked up to Erwin. His mouth was moving and Erwin responded, but as soon as he did, the man punched him straight in the face. 

You gasped as you watched scarlet red blood flow down Erwin's face from his nose. The man continued to land punches on Erwin.

With each punch, you felt your anger build up. You felt helpless as you watched him get pounded on. Of course Erwin was strong, but seeing the men do this to them boiled your blood.

It seemed like forever that you watched them continue to brutally torture him. You began to tear up as you continued to watch. Levi looked up at you and slid his hand on your back.

"Don't watch anymore." You nodded your head and turned away from Erwin. You tried to calm yourself down by breathing in and out slowly.

Levi continued to watch, his face remaining unchanged as he was Erwin be beaten. "What do you think is going to happen to him?" You pulled your knees to your chest and looked over the town.

"Probably the worst they can do. The government is obviously corrupt." Levi rolled his eyes and slowly sat up from the window. "They're on their way out." You perked up and crawled towards the edge of the roof.

You peaked over to see a man running towards the building. He had a rolled up piece of paper in his hand that he was gripping onto hard.

The other men that were inside the building came to meet the man out front. You leaned in closer to be able to hear their conversation. 

"This came from the higher ups." The man handed over the piece of paper. The man in front, who seemed older took the paper and quickly unrolled it. A smile curled on his face as he turned around to the rest of the group. 

"Commander Erwin is being sentenced to death."

As those words came out of his mouth, you quickly jumped up, about to blow your top off.

Levi's hand quickly gripped your mouth, and his strong arms pulled you back onto the roof. "Keep your mouths hut. You'll only make things worse." You frowned as you pried his hand from your mouth.

"How the hell can they sentence him to death?! He clearly didn't kill Reeves." You ran your hands through your hair and collapsed onto the roof. "Like I said. Corrupt. Now get your ass up." 

Levi held out his hand and you grabbed it from him to lift you onto your feet. "Now what do we do?" You looked at the group of men surrounding the building. 

"The next step in Erwin's plan."

* * *

You stood next to Levi as you watched the men bring Erwin up to the platform. There was a crowd of people watching, some smiling and some with frowns on their faces.

Levi wrapped his arm around yours and pulled you back so that you stayed hidden. Even though there was a plan in place, you couldn't help but think about everything that could go wrong. 

Erwin walked up to the platform where the rope hung from the wooden post. Just as Erwin stepped up to the rope, men came rushing towards the Military Police men. They whispered in the ears of the guy holding onto Erwin.

Levi brushed past you, using his gear to plant his hooks into a building across the street. He looked to you and you did the same. "Ready, set, go!"

As soon as Levi said go, you both zoomed across the street, swooping down towards Erwin and the Military Police. You wrapped your left arm around Erwin and Levi wrapped his right arm around him, so that you could both lift him up. 

As you lifted Erwin up across the street, there were shouts from the crowd and the Military Police. The three of you landed hard on the roof. you went tumbling to the side, barely staying on the wooden surface.

"I sure am happy to see you two." Erwin walked over to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you up. "There's a wagon waiting for you down below with some scouts. Me and Y/N have business elsewhere." Levi pointed to the wagon sitting below the building.

You tilted your head as you looked at Levi in confusion. "What do you mean we have business elsewhere?" Erwin looked over to you and then then to Levi. "So you didn't inform Y/N?" He chuckled and started slowly going down the roof to approach the wagon.

When Erwin left you walked over to Levi and placed your arm on his shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about?" Levi began to brush off his hands on his pants and stood up straight.

"Hange informed me that they may know where Eren and Historia are." Your eyes widened and you turned Levi to face you. "Then come on let's go!" You began to slide down the roof of the building on your side, but Levi grabbed the collar of your shirt, keeping you from jumping off the side of the building.

"Hold your horses. We need to meet up with Hange and the rest at a Military Police post. We can't just go in by ourselves." Levi pulled you up and brushed the side of your arm off. "Quit getting so dirty." He patted your head roughly and placed a kiss on your cheek.

You blushed at his act of affection, but then snapped back to focus. "Ok then, let's go." Levi pointed towards the street where two horses sat waiting. "We are taking these horses. It's a little bit of a ride but you'll live." You nodded your head and looked across the town roofs.

"Let's do this Levi."

* * *

Your hair whipped around in the wind as you rode fast on the black horse. Levi was right next to you, keeping up wit your speed. "Is there a plan for rescuing Eren and Historia?" You yelled through the sound of the wind hitting your ears. 

Levi stared straight ahead, focusing on the earth in front of him. "That's what we'll be discussing with Hange! Quit asking so many questions."

You rolled your eyes and stared straight forward. You never got bored of riding a horse, no matter what. There was always nice scenery that caught your attention. 

You looked to the left to the an area of woods. It felt as though your whole world slowed down for a minute. 

Woods. Not the same woods that Willow died in, but every patch of woods looked the same. The tall, twisted trees that towered over you.

"Stay focused." Levi moved in closer to you as he sensed your sudden change in mood. "Quit thinking about that stuff. It won't do you any good." 

You let out a sigh and looked away from the trees. "I know, but I can't help it." You looked over to him and gave him a small smile.

"Just focus on this mission." Levi didn't smile back, but you could see the compassion in his eyes.

As you continued riding, you could begin to see a small building in the distance. You didn't even need to ask if that was where you were heading. A large Military Police flag flew over the building. You could see figures in the distance standing outside.

You finally got close enough to where you could make out the figures. You slowed your horse down and came to a halt.

"Look who finally showed up." Hange strutted over to you and Levi with her hands on her hips. "Shut up four-eyes. You know we had other duties." Levi hopped off his horse and walked over to you. He reached out his hand, which you took to help you get off the horse.

"Other duties I see." Hange winked at you and then walked towards the building. Levi scoffed and followed her inside.

* * *

You all stood around the small table. There were some faces you had seen before on other missions, but you didn't know their names. 

"The people we will be up against have guns, which are useless when it comes to close combat, so we have the advantage."

Hange looked at everyone and then at a smaller boy with blonde hair. Armin. "They can only fire two shots before they have to reload. We noticed that in the other squad's first encounter with them."

Hange nodded her head and then counted everyone in the room. "We will most likely be outnumbered, so be prepared to fight multiple people."

"Don't be scared to kill." You turned to Levi as you heard his voice. He stood next to you with his arms folded across his chest. He looked at you, then at Armin. "That means you two. Injuring isn't good enough." You nodded your head and let out a deep breath.

"Ok! Now that we went over everything, let's go kill these dirty motherfuckers and rescue Eren and Historia!" Hange punched the air and twirled around. 

"I may just have to kill Hange." Levi muttered underneath his breath as everyone began to head out of the room. You began to follow everyone, but Levi grabbed your waist and pulled you up against him.

He leaned in and pressed his mouth against your ear. "Please be careful. I know you're good at killing titans, but you have never killed humans. Don't hold back." Levi slowly turned you around to plant a kiss on your lips.

You leaned in again, making the kiss longer. He ran hi hand up your back and moved it to the back of your head to make the kiss deeper. It lasted for a little bit before you both pulled away.

"I love you." Levi gave you a small smirk and then walked out of the room. A smile spread across your face as you exited the room as well.

Once you got outside, everyone was getting their gear together and getting on their horses. You let out a deep breath as you looked at everyone. 

You had to get back Eren and Historia.


	19. Eren and Historia

The large chapel was viewable from a long distance. The closer it got, the more nervous you became. You looked at the rest of the squad members in front of you. Armin looked nervous, but the black haired girl, Mikasa looked calm.

Finally you guys were within a couple hundred feet of the chapel. "Tie your horses to the trees!" Hange pointed to the couple of trees standing close by to you guys, but far enough away from the chapel. 

You rode your horse over to the trees and quickly hopped off. You began to tie his lead to the tree, making sure the knot was tight. Levi moved close to you and tied his horse on the same tree.

He gave you a warm smile, the biggest one you've seen yet, before joining Hange and the others. "Here's the deal. We go in, try to remain undetected, and as soon as they detect one of us, we attack." Everyone listened closely to Levi. 

"Let's go!" Hange was her normally energetic self as she ran towards the chapel. Everyone followed her, running towards the large building.

Once you were inside, it was dead silent. "Were we wrong?" Hange frowned as she walked around the large room. Levi took his foot and stomped it on the ground. The noise of his boot hitting the wood echoed throughout the room. "No. It doesn't sound like it's just earth under here."

Everyone began searching around the room, until Armin pointed out a door hidden behind a bookshelf that barely covered it. You and Mikasa ran over to help Armin move the large bookcase. Once the bookcase was no longer in front of the door, Hange threw it open.

Your jaw dropped as you stared down the long tunnel in front of you. "Me first. Follow closely and remain silent." Levi pushed past you and quietly moved down the tunnel. You were the first one to follow him, then the others walked behind you. The tunnel was long and all you could smell was the scent of dirt.

The tunnel began to slope downwards after a while, which was a promising sign. As you continued walking you could begin to hear shouting coming from a male voice. You recognized the voice, but couldn't put a face to it. 

As the tunnel continued to slope, a light appeared at the end. Levi crouched down and looked behind him to signal everyone else to follow his lead.

You bent your knees and dropped low to the moist dirt. You silently moved across the floor and leaned to try and get a look at what was in the light.

As you approached the source of the light, you could begin to see large, clear pillars of ice. Ice coated everything insight. You looked to the right to see a ledge, which had three people on it.

You recognized two of them, being Eren and Historia, but the third you had to think about. Rod Reiss. Historia's father. You and Levi got closer and scanned the room.

You began to count the number of people you saw standing around the walls of the cave. The same people that attacked your squad while Eren and Historia were kidnapped. You spotted Kenny, the uncle of Levi. You looked to Levi to see his eyes glued to Kenny and a frown on his face.

"Ok. We need to rescue Eren and Historia, which means we'll be in combat with Kenny's people. Get ready. We need to get rid of every last one of them in order to get out of here safely." Everyone nodded their heads as they looked at the cave. 

Mikasa kept shifting her body, giving away that she was anxious to get in there. You looked to Levi and he reached out his hand to pat your head. "Be careful. Keep your promise." You nodded your head and looked at your targets. "You can count on me, Captain."

* * *

You quietly moved over to sit next to Levi, but as soon as you did, you caught the attention of the blonde haired girl standing on the wall across from you. 

She shouted something inaudible, which caused everyone to perk up and draw out their guns. "Great. I was hoping we'd be sneaky." Levi let out a sigh and flew out into the cave. 

He went straight for Kenny, who was more towards the left. You focused on the blonde hair girl that was heading towards you. You quickly hooked into a large ice pillow and leaped off the edge of the path.

You soared through the air and headed towards the girl. She fired off two shots with her guns, straight towards your head. You nearly missed the bullets as you quickly swerved to the left. When you reached the pillar, you kicked off of it and swiveled around so that you were right behind her.

You brought back your blades, ready to slash at her, but she whipped around, sending off two more shots. You quickly ducked as you felt the bullets flew over your head.

 _Now's my time. She has to reload._ You quickly gripped into the other side of the wall and zoomed towards her. You could see her try to think as she fidgeted to reload her guns. She tried to move upwards, but you slashed the wire connected to her gear, sending her spiraling over to the left.

You smiled at your small success as you changed your direction to follow her. As the girl scrambled to figure out what she was going to do, you moved quickly to slice her with your blades.

You slashed at her torso, sending blood splattering across the icy floor and walls. You watched as fear spread through her eyes and with one more slash, her body went limp.

Her body swung as she hung from one wire. You frowned as you realized what you had done. Take another human's life. You let out a sigh and looked for the others. They were all focused on someone, but Armin had two he was dealing with. You quickly raced over to Armin, where he was trying to avoid the bullets of the two guys.

"Y/N!" Armin smiled as he noticed you coming to help him. When he shouted your name, the two guys looked behind them to see what was going on, but it was too late. 

You brought back your blades and sent them towards the torso of one guy. The other guy aimed his guns at you as his buddy's body went limp and spiraled down to the floor.

Before the guy could pull the triggers, Armin brought his blades down on him. Once again blood was splattered on the walls. The other guy spiraled down just like the one before, crashing onto the hard ground below. You looked below you to see the two puddles of blood converging.

"Thanks for the help." Armin gave you a small smile and you nodded your head. You looked around for the others, seeing them turn their focus to Eren and Historia as they finished off the other people.

You looked at the large platform that Eren was chained to. Historia and Rod were behind him, their hands on his back. You moved towards the platform and saw the box Rod was holding. It looked like there was some sort of syringe in the box. You stopped and planted yourself right near them on a small ledge.

You looked at Mikasa and Hange who were racing over. You tried to listen in to what Historia and Rod were saying, but it was all mumbling. Rod started to raise his voice, echoing throughout the cave.

Before you knew it, Historia grab the box and threw it onto he floor, shattering the syringe inside. Rod scrambled to try and salvage the syringe, drinking the bits of liquid he could.

You watched in horror as there was a flash of blinding light and yelling. The yelling changed to what sounded like a demented titan. You covered your eyes from the flash, but once it died down you looked at where the three people were once standing. Now there was only Eren and Historia on the platform, but Rod Reiss was now replaced by a titan laying on the cold floor.

You rushed over to Eren and Historia. Historia was already trying to unchain Eren and you quickly began to help her. You unchained his left arm from the pole. 

You looked over at the small bag that was left behind when Rod transformed. Eren slowly got up and moved towards the bag. You looked at Historia, who was staring at Eren as he searched through the bag.

Eren held up another box and opened it to reveal another syringe. "Armor." He muttered to himself and stabbed the syringe into his arm. 

Once again was a flash of light, the same as when Rod transformed. You felt yourself be blown away, hitting your back on a pillar. You tried to grapple yourself into he pillar without looking and you were successful. You could hear shouting the sound of breaking ice. 

When the light from Eren decreased, you looked around to see the walls of the cave beginning to crack. You could hear the pillar behind you begin to crack as well. "The cave is collapsing!" Hange shouted out and signaled everyone to the hole that led outside. You looked around and quickly moved towards Historia. You put your arms around her waist and dug your hooks into the cave wall. 

Eren, who was now in his titan form, but had armor now and not his usual titan, stood up and tried to hold the cave ceiling together. You raced towards the exit with Historia holding onto you. Everyone had disappeared, but you couldn't see Levi following the others.

You made it out of the cave and through the tunnel. You zipped through the tunnel using your gear, just as the cave was about to collapse. You looked behind you as you and Historia rolled onto the earth.

You could see Eren's titan in the rubble of the chapel and the cave. Mikasa rushed over to Eren's titan as Armin came over to check on you and Historia.

You looked at Hange and Levi who were standing behind you. Hange had a large smile on her face and Levi kept his eyes glued to you. He gave you a small smirk as he walked towards you.

"You did good Y/N." He held out his hand and helped you off the ground. "Thank you." You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close to your body. He hesitated at first but he slipped his arms around your waist and gave you a tight squeeze. "Continue to keep that promise L/N." He quickly placed a peck on your lips and pulled away as Mikasa got back with Eren.

"We got Eren and Historia, everyone!" Hange jumped up and down with excitement. "We will be regathering with Erwin soon. He plans on meeting us here." Levi looked to the group and they all nodded.

Levi looked over at you as everyone began to disperse as they headed over to their horses. "Kenny got away." Levi's hands were clutched in a fist as he leaned up against the tree behind him.

"He got away?" You looked down at the grass as you heard Levi's tongue click. "I need to find him soon." You took Levi's hand in yours and gave him a small kiss.

"You looking for revenge?" Levi slightly nodded his head. "I guess you can say that."


	20. Training and a Surprise

You sat there as you waited for Erwin to show up to the outpost. You could tell Levi was disturbed by something. He kept the same stoic expression, but you could always tell by his eyes if something was bothering him.

"Levi, what's wrong?" You turned to him and he shook his head. "Why do you think something's wrong." He kept his focus on Erwin's horse as it became clearer in the distance. 

"Don't be like that. I can tell something is up. Just tell me." Levi let out a sigh and looked over at you with a sulky expression. "Erwin wanted to send you home instead of you joining the next mission."

Your eyes widened and you clenched your hands in a fist. "What do you mean?! Isn't the next mission getting Rod Reiss?! I've helped this far why can't I-" "Y/N. Calm down. I need you back at the base with your squad and help them prepare." Erwin trotted up to you guys.

"What do you mean by prepare?" You began to calm down once you saw Erwin. "Some things are going to be happening in the next couple of months so I need you to make sure your team is ready, since they'll be on the front lines." You nodded your head and looked over to Levi.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back." You leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Oh, I see." Erwin smirked as he looked at Levi turn away from you.

"I should get going I guess. See you guys and good luck!" You waved to the others who were grouped up outside the outpost door. They all waved at you and you took off.

Once again you were on the same route, this time going home. You were upset you couldn't join the mission, but at the same time it's been a while since you've seen Nico and Rose. You tried to imagine their faces when you got back.

It seemed as though a storm started to move in as you continued riding towards the Scouts base. The air got chiller and the wind began to pick up.

The horse you were riding began to get freaked out once there were cracks of thunder. You reached out your hand and gently stroked it's soft mane. "It's ok, just a couple more minutes." You could begin to see the outline of the large building through the fog. 

Once you pulled around to the stables, you quickly hopped off the horse and led it to an empty stall. You held in your breath as you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You quickly turned around to see a lantern dangling in the fog. "Hello?" You called out and slowly moved towards the lantern.

"Nice to see you." You immediately recognized the voice and ran towards him. "You guys don't understand how happy I am to see you." You threw your arms around the two people standing in the entrance of the stables. 

You put your hands on both of their heads and ruffled their hair. "I'm sure you guys know we'll be training hard." You smiled and pulled back from them. They both nodded and looked back at the building. "It's been a little hectic and tense around here. It's nice to have you back."

Nico turned around and began walking out the stall. You followed him and Rose and they walked towards the building. You couldn't stop smiling as you walked behind your squad. They had made it this far and you knew how strong they were.

_Let's get to training._

* * *

"Rose! Try adjusting your body so you're more balanced!" you shouted up to her as you watched her race through the trees. Nico was right behind her, his black hair blowing back in the wind. Rose nodded her head and quickly made the adjustment. As soon as she did, her body stopped wobbling in the air.

Rose slashed through the titan that popped up in front of her. Her blades dug deep into the nape of the wooden titan. She shouted in excitement and turned back to look at you. You gave her a thumbs up and let out a light chuckle.

You leaned up against the wall as you watched your two members chase after each other in the sky. A while passed by, before all the wooden titans were slashed through. Nico came crashing down onto the grass in front of you, almost sliding into the brick wall of the building.

"I won! Again." Nico snickered as he looked back to see his sister landing behind him.

"It was only 17-15, and I'm so tired..." Rose collapsed onto the ground, holding onto her stomach. "When are we going to eat? We've been out here all morning." 

You walked over to Rose and bent down in front of her. "Since Nico won all 5 rounds... He can eat first." Rose looked up at you with a stuff frown. 

"Yes! Nico rushed towards the door leading to the cafeteria and disappeared."

"Sorry Rose, those were the agreements." You shrugged your shoulders and held out your hand. Rose shook her head and took your hand. 

You used your strength to pull her up onto her feet. "Each day that passes by you're beginning to be more like your boyfriend." She rolled her eyes and brushed off her backside. 

"Sorry, but you guys know what I said. Erwin said to make sure you guys are prepared. The last thing I need is you guys dying on me." You reached out your hand and gently patted her fluffy black hair.

"You can trust us though. You've seen us on missions and you've seen us training." Rose pointed to the wooden titans with blade marks in them.

"I know Rose, but still. My last squad were some of the best... and now they're not here." You gave her a frown and turned away.

"15 minutes then you can eat. Thanks for working hard." You patted her on her back and walked away towards the door. "When's Captain Levi and the others coming back!" Rose chased after you as she began to pull her gear off her.

"I have no clue. Trust me, I've been counting the days." You opened the door to the building and pushed Rose inside. "What if-" "I try not to think about that." You cut Rose off and closed the door behind you.

You entered the cafeteria to see Nico sitting at a table with some other guys and chowing down on his food. It was nice to see them being so carefree, since there was never a time to do so. 

Rose began to walk over to Nico and the others. All the other boys looked up at her and smiled, but Nico was too focused on his food.

You walked off towards the hallway, pulling off your jacket and holding it in your hand. You looked out the large glass windows that were at the end of the hallway. The sun had already begun to set.

Even though you didn't do much of the work today, you felt mentally exhausted. You opened the door to your room and threw your jacket across the room onto the dresser.

You pulled off the rest of your clothing and got dressed into a plain white shirt and a pair of shorts. You smiled as you crawled into the warm bed, that was uncomfortable, but by now your back has gotten used to it.

You pulled the blanket over you and laid your head on the pillow. You began to drift off to sleep as the sun no longer shone through the window.

* * *

You could feel the coldness on your bare stomach as you slowly awoke. Something was different about your bed. Your eyelids were still heavy as you began to fully wake up. 

You turned around in the bed and slowly opened your eyes to another body laying in your bed. Your heart dropped before you could register who it was.

"Levi?" You whispered as you gently pushed the hair out of his eyes. You smiled once you saw his whole face. His cold arm was wrapped around your waist and sitting underneath your shirt.

You pressed your hand to his cold cheek and he slowly opened his eyes. "Finally, you sleep like a log." Levi grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a small kiss.

"When the hell did you get back?" You placed a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled at the familiar feeling. "Like an hour ago." Levi sat up straight in the bed and looked down at you. 

"No... come back." You were still sleepy and your voice was quiet. You wrapped your arms around Levi's waist and brought him back down to the bed. 

"So, you want me here?" Levi kept a straight face as he laid back down, facing you. "Of course. I've missed you." You closed your eyes again and your breathing slowed as you began to relax.

"You really should be out training with-" "We've done that all week, please just let me rest with you." You dug your face into the side of his neck and he let out a sigh. "You're lucky I love you, Y/N."

Levi snaked his hand further up your shirt to rest on your bare chest. He pressed his body up against yours. His mouth was right next to your ear and you could hear every breath that he took. 

"Get your rest Y/N. I'll wake you up when it's time." He placed multiple kisses on your neck, sending a tingly feeling up your back. 

"I love you." "I love you too." Levi's hands roamed all over your body. They were cold, but yet comforting. With his touch, you slowly went back to sleep.


	21. Wall Maria

"Levi, you have to tell me everything that happened on the mission." You sat in the chair in the corner of his room with your legs to your chest. 

"Kenny and Rod are dead." Levi sat slowly behind his desk and looked straight at you. "Oh." You tried to look for any sign of emotions in Levi's eyes. "Kenny gave me this." Levi grabbed a box sitting on his desk and held it up.

It looked like the same type of box that held the serums that Eren and Rod took. "Is that..." "Yes, another serum. I told Erwin and he's entrusted me with it." Levi set the box down and stared at it.

"What's the next step?" You looked to Levi as he continued to look at the serum. "We are meeting with Erwin and the others to discuss that." Levi stood up from his desk and walked over to you. He crouched down and ran his hands down your face and to your neck. 

"This. You always where it." He pointed to the necklace that hung from your neck. "Yeah, my mother gave it to me when I was a child." You grabbed onto the necklace and held it out so he could see the small locket.

"Do you mind adding another piece?" Levi reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out something shiny. He opened his palm in front of you to reveal a silver ring. "I know it's not much and it's simple but I found it-" 

"Levi, it's beautiful." You smiled widely and tears began to form in your eyes. Levi grabbed your left hand and slowly slide the ring onto your ring finger. It fit perfectly and definitely wouldn't slide off during combat.

You wrapped your arms around Levi's neck and pulled him close to you. "I love you Levi, thank you." Levi ruffled your hair and pulled back. "I'm glad but now we have to go."

Levi quickly shot up from the floor and walked over to the door. You stood up from the chair and admired the ring sitting on your finger. It was a simple silver band, but it was beautiful. 

You followed Levi out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind you. You walked with Levi down the hall towards Erwin's door. Before you even reached the door, you could hear voices coming from the room. Levi swung the door open without knocking and entered the room.

"Well look who's here." Erwin grinned as he saw you and Levi enter the room. You stood against the back wall and scanned the room filled with familiar faces. Erwin, Hange, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and your squad.

"We were just about to discuss the important details." Erwin looked to you and nodded his head. 

"Our next mission is going to be dealing with Wall Maria." Erwin looked to Eren and Eren straightened his back. "Eren has now obtained the hardening ability for his titan, which we can use to our advantage." 

Erwin stood up from the large table and looked to you and your squad. "Y/N, you and your squad's job is to help clear the way for Eren's titan. We want Eren to have full strength when he goes to use his ability. Once the path is cleared, Eren can go in where Wall Maria was breached and harden the wall so we can start building the device."

Everyone nodded, but you slowly lifted your hand up. "Yes Y/N?" Erwin looked over to you. "Uh, I think I missed the memo about the device you're talking about." Hange jumped up from her chair and looked at you with large eyes.

"We are building a titan executioner!" She threw her hands up in the air and danced around. Levi looked to you and rolled his eyes. "You seem a little too excited for this four-eyes especially since you enjoy experimenting on them."

Hange brought her hands down and frowned at Levi. "This device is going to be amazing, of course I'm excited." Erwin chuckled and Hange and motioned for her to sit down.

"We will set out to wall Maria tomorrow morning, so please get your rest so you're ready for the mission." Erwin motioned towards the door and you opened it. Everyone began to shuffle out, but Erwin grabbed your arm and pulled you back.

"I hope you aren't angry that I made you stay here the last mission." You shook your head and pulled your arm away from Erwin. "I was at first but I understand." You looked to Levi who was right behind Erwin.

"Levi." Erwin turned around to face Levi. "I have discussed with the council that it would be best for you to keep hold of the serum. I know you'll make good decisions." 

Levi kept a straight face and walked by Erwin. Erwin let out a sigh and walked back towards his desk. "Don't think I don't notice that ring Y/N." Erwin smiled at you as he sat down at his desk and began to shuffle through papers. 

"Go, enjoy your time with him." He shooed you away. You let out a laugh and raced after Levi. "What sort of decisions would you have to make with that serum?" You grabbed onto Levi's arm and held it close to your body.

"I don't want to find out."


	22. Levi's Decision

You swung your legs slightly as you sat up tall on your horse. You looked at everyone that was next to you. Your squad, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. Levi and Erwin were in the front of the group. 

"Remember what our mission is, don't stray." Erwin looked at everyone and then at you. "Y/N. You and your squad will get in front since you'll be going after titans." You nodded your head and moved with your squad to the front. 

Levi looked at you, gave you a small smirk and looked back at Erwin. "We all ready?" Erwin nodded his head. "I have some other scouts stationed on the wall just in case." Erwin moved so that his horse faced the grassy plan in front of you guys. 

He lifted up his arm and as soon as it fell down, everyone raced forward. 

This would be the first time going back to your hometown, where your family was killed. You knew it wouldn't look familiar since titans roamed there now, but you were still nervous.

"Didn't you grow up in Shinganshina, Y/N?" Rose looked over at you and you nodded your head. "I haven't been there in a long time." You smiled and looked to Levi. He was focused on what was in front of you.

You thought back to that day and your family. They rarely enter your mind now. You touched your necklace hanging from your neck and let out a sigh. _I'm stronger now, if only I was strong then._

* * *

It was a while before you finally started to see buildings. You looked all around to have an idea where all the titans were located into he town. You looked to your squad and they quickly got off their horses. "Levi, Y/N, make sure all the titans are cleared before more come, okay?" 

You and Levi looked at each other as you nodded your heads. "Ok, then get going." 

You used your gear to throw you up in the sky and landed on the roof of a home. You looked around at the titans. Luckily there weren't many, but enough to need a squad. "Rose, you have the titans in the east. Nico you got West." You directed them and they sped off towards the clusters of titans in those directions.

"You and me can work on the titans near the hole." Levi moved off towards the wall, leaping from roof to roof. You quickly followed his lead towards the group of titans wandering around the hole in the wall.

Levi slashed through the first few titans, 3. You rushed towards the other titans near Levi. You swung up and then spiraled down, slicing through the titan's nape. Blood sprayed out, covering your clothes, but that didn't bother you. You moved onto the next titan, and the titan after that.

You kept track in your head how many titans both you and Levi killed. A smile stayed on your face as you flew through the air, going from titan to titan and slashing through their necks. 

You heard Rose's voice behind you and you whipped around. Levi got rid of the last titan, and as soon as he did, there was a bright flash of light and the sound of a roaring titan. You covered your eyes and shut them tight, until the light had died down. 

Once you opened your eyes, Eren's tall, muscular titan had appeared before you. He started walking towards the hole in the wall. You were too mesmerized by the transformation to realize you needed to move. Levi came zipping by and grabbed your waist, pulling you back to Rose and Nico.

"7." Rose placed her hands on her hips and looked to Nico. "9." He stuck his tongue out, which earned a hit on the shoulder from Rose. "How about you, Y/N and Levi." You looked over at Levi to see that he was slightly confused. You pointed at him, "14." Then at yourself, "12."

"What the hell are you on about?" Levi looked at you and frowned. "We keep track of how many titans we kill and try to win. So you won." You patted him on the shoulder and let out a giggle. "You guys turned your jump into a game?" Levi kept a straight face and you nodded your head. "It's better than being gloomy all the time."

"Y/N." Rose pointed over to the wall and you quickly turned around. You turned around to see the hole sealed by Eren's hardened skin. You let out a sigh of relief and looked to Levi. He didn't seem to be feeling the same sense of relief as you. "What's wrong?"

Levi began walking towards where Armin, Mikasa and Erwin were. "We know Levi." Erwin frowned as he looked at you guys. You heard shouting and looked off towards the wall to see a flare go off. A purple one. You scrambled over to Erwin and Levi, drawing your swords out. Dozens of survey corps members appeared out of nowhere, heading up the walls.

"What is going on?" You looked around as everyone was scattering up the walls. "The enemy is here. Get going." Erwin pointed towards the walls and you rushed over there. Rose and Nico followed right behind you.

You grappled on top of the wall and planted your feet onto the side so that you were standing on the wall. You looked over at everyone, they were tapping their blades on the wall.   
  


"We are looking for hollow spaces." Armin had appeared right next to you and you began to tap along the wall. You were focused on trying to hear the sound the wall was making, but you heard shouting to the left of you. Past Armin was a dark haired guy, who had his arm up and shot a flare. 

"There's a cavity here!" As he shouted, you began to move towards him, but the wall had moved to reveal a person. You gasped, but you were too late to make a move. The blonde haired boy leapt out of the wall, stabbing the survey corps members.

The body of the dark haired man fell down the wall and crashed onto the ground. You watched as Levi came rushing down onto the boy, who looked to be Reiner. He drove his blade into Reiner's torso, pushing him down towards the ground. 

Levi pulled back and landed back onto he wall right next to you. "Get ready." Levi kept his eyes on Reiner's body as he came crashing towards the ground. 

There was a bright flash of light and a large gust of wind pushing you upwards. You tried to keep your feet planted on the wall. Where Reiner once was, was now the armored titan. Everyone began to scramble to the top of the wall. Levi wrapped his arms around your waist and flew to the top of the wall, landing right on his feet and placing you down gently. 

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" You looked at the armored titan, who was staring straight at Eren and Mikasa. "Don't worry, they're equipped for this." Levi looked to the people leaping off the wall, towards Eren and Mikasa. They were carrying large metal poles attached to strings. 

"When did..." "Hange's creations to get to Reiner's titan through the armor." Levi turned to look at Erwin. Erwin's eyes were glued on past the wall. 

You turned to see what he was looking at and as you did, you jaw dropped and you heard gasps from Rose and Nico. "Who the fuck?" You stared off in the distance as a huge titan was walking towards the wall. The titan had fur over it's body and long, swinging arms. It had an army of titans behind it.

"What is that!" You shouted towards Erwin, but he acted as though he didn't here you. "The Beast Titan." Levi stared at it as it got closer.

You watched as the titan held a large boulder in it's hand. It wound it's arm back and swung forward. The boulder left his hand and went flying towards the wall. It hit right next to where Eren had plugged it up. The titan continued to pick up rocks and throw them. Levi patted your head and ruffled your hair. "Stay safe, you promised."

* * *

You scrambled back to your squad to see both Rose and Nico frightened beyond their wits. "What the hell do we do Y/N." Nico stood staring at Eren and the Reiner fighting in their titan forms. "Try your best to help anyone. I have no commands right now so I have no idea." You looked back at Erwin who was talking to Levi and shouting over at Hange.

Before you could get out another word, the sound of an explosion went off, sending a gush of air, almost throwing you off the wall. You shot out your hooks and grappled into the wall. As the smoke cleared, it revealed the colossal titan standing over Shinganshina. 

Your eyes widened as you looked between the three titans in Shinganshina and back at the beast titan who was still hurtling rocks at the wall. You could hear screaming in the distance. You looked over at Hange who was screaming their head off. You felt ill as you looked over the countless dead bodies of survey corps members laying on the wall.

Your heart ached as you watched Hange look over her dead team. Erwin called over to you in the midst of the screaming. You quickly ran over with your squad right behind you.

"Y/N. You go with Levi to try and get close to the Beast Titan. Your squad will stay here and help the others with he colossal titan and armored titan." You nodded your head but Levi grabbed your arm.

"Why are you sending Y/N out there! It's risky even for me." Levi shouted at Erwin, but Erwin remained calm. "I know what I'm sending her into. Now go we don't have much time." Erwin walked away from you and Levi to talk to a frazzled Hange.

Rose and Nico disappeared towards the town as Levi stood looking at you. "Follow what ever I say." Levi zipped down the wall towards the horses that were waiting. You followed his lead, choosing an all white horse that seemed calm enough.

Levi and his horse rode off outside of the wall and towards the Beast Titan. As you rose off with Levi, you could see dozens of troops lined up outside the wall with Erwin in the front.

Erwin raised his hand, then dropped it. Everyone charged forward tot their deaths as the Beast Titan rained boulders on them. Tears welled up in your eyes as you watched the troops get crushed by the rocks. Levi swerved to the left to try and stay hidden from the Beast Titan.

You followed his lead and soon you felt as if you were right under the titan. You knew it was going to be hard to fight, since the land was bare with not many trees. Levi jumped off his horse and grappled to the Beast Titan, swinging around.

The Beast titan turned as he felt Levi zipping around him. You did the same, jumping off your horse and going around the titan. "Take any chance you can get!" Levi shouted at you as he spun around the titans, long arms to get near his nape. He couldn't get far before the titan swung his arms and Levi had to fall back.

You tried going up from his legs and twisting around to the backside of the titan. You were just an armlength away from the nape of the titan, before he whipped around to swing at you. You released your hooks and felt yourself falling to the ground. You began to panic as the Beast titan's long arm swooped down towards you.

You watched as Levi flew towards the best titan's neck, slashing open the nape, sending the titan falling forward. You fell down onto the hard Earth and went rolling in the grass. The titan collapsed down onto the ground and Levi standing on top of the titan's neck as he cut away at the nape.

Levi pulled out a blonde haired guy, who you did not recognize. You felt relieved, but not before you heard the stomping of another titan behind you. You flipped your body around to see a titan running on all four's with barrels on it's back. The titan ran up to Levi and the Beast Titan's body, snatching the man in it's mouth and then dashing away from you and Levi, heading to Shinganshina.

You stared in bewilderment as you watched the titan run away towards the walls with the man in it's jaws. "What the fuck was that?" You called to Levi as he dropped down from the titans' body and ran towards you. "A bastard. Are you okay?" He grabbed your hand and pulled you up onto your feet. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get back." Levi nodded his head and called over his horse.

Levi jumped on the horse and pulled you up with him. "Holy hell." You muttered underneath your breath as you looked at the bodies laying in the grass. There was no one left. No horse was alive, nobody was moving. "Erwin..." You shake your head, knowing that he would've gotten out alive.

You and Levi dashed towards the town, just in time to see Reiner being pulled from the armored titan. "Thank god they got one titan." Levi stopped the horse and jumped off. You watched as Mikasa and Hange pulled Reiner from the body of the armored titan. 

You looked closely as you could see Reiner's mouth moving. "That son of a bitch better be thanking that we aren't slitting his throat right now." Levi shot up to the roof of a building, prompting you to do the same. On the roof you had a better view of what was going on. 

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Before you could ask what Levi was talking about, the same titan that took the Beast Titan, ran towards the armored titan's body and snatch Reiner from Hange and Mikasa. You stood there in shock as the titan once again fled from the scene.

"Come on we got to-" You pointed towards the colossal titan and Eren's titan. You watched as Eren's titan fell back onto the roof of a house. You hooked onto the next roof and flew over to near Eren's titan and the colossal titan.

You could see Armin on top of Eren, but no one else was in sight. Levi dropped down onto the roof and grabbed onto your shoulder. "What the hell is that kid doing?" Levi and you watched as Armin dug into Eren's chest. "If he does that then-" Eren's titan slowly began to rise from the building to face the colossal titan.

"Do these little fuckers even have a plan?" Levi watched as Armin got close to the Colossal titan. "Armin seems like a smart kid, I'm sure he's got it." Armin was practically face to face with the Colossal titan as the colossal titan began to emit steam. "He's gonna get himself killed!" You shouted as you realized what their plan was. Armin was battling the steam, that would easily burn off his skin.

"We have to-" You began to move forward, but Levi kicked you back. "Stay here. They have a plan." Levi glared at Armin as he endeared the pain. Levi pointed to Eren's titan, which had moved quietly over to the breach in the wall. He crouched down and used his hardening ability to seal the wall. 

The colossal titan was too focused on Armin to pay Eren any attention. Eren ripped himself out of the titan and zipped behind the colossal titan. Soon, Armin had enough and the colossal titan stopped emitting the steam. Armin's body dropped down onto the roof. As soon as it did, Eren slashed through the colossal titan's neck and pulled out the boy in the nape, Bertholdt. 

You raced towards Armin's body with Levi trailing right behind you. You were horrified as you came upon his body, which looked like it was just ashes. You crouched down next to him and listened for his breath. "He's still breathing!" Levi rushes forward and pulls out something from his jacket. 

"Do you plan on using that?" You looked at the box that held the serum. "It's the right time." Eren collapsed onto the roof with Mikasa right next to him. "Armin!" Levi pulled out the serum, but just as he did a survey corps members flew onto the roof with a body in his hand. 

"Commander Erwin. He's still alive, but he'll die soon! Give him the serum!" The scout placed Erwin's body on the roof. "Erwin..." Your eyes teared up as you crawled towards his body. You grabbed onto his jacket and began sobbing. "Levi p-please." You choked on your tears as they ran down into your mouth.

Levi held the serum in his hand as he looked back and forth between Armin and Erwin. "Levi! God damn it please!" You shouted at the top of your lungs as you held onto Erwin's jacket. Levi looked at you with apologetic eyes and mouthed a word to you. Sorry.

He stabbed Armin's arm with the needle and slowly injected the serum. You collapsed next to Erwin's body as his breathing got shallow. "Levi..." With one loud noise, a bright light and some smoke, Armin in titan form appeared in front of you. His arm swooped down towards Bertholdt, taking him in his hands and throwing him into his mouth.

You looked back at Erwin to see his lifeless body. "Erwin please, please don't leave me. You're the only family I have left." You sobbed into his chest as you heard him take his last breath. Your heart was shattered once again as you sat there helplessly in front of another dead body. 

You wrapped your fingers around the emerald bolo tie that sat around his neck. You gently undid it and shoved it in your pocket. You felt a hand grab your waist and you turned to be eye to eye with Levi. You pushed him away and put your eyes back on Erwin. 

"Captain Levi. Just leave me be right now." Levi frowned and hung his head as he walked away from you. You felt the sharp stabbing pain in your chest as you held back the sobbing.

You looked over Erwin's body as he laid on the roof. "I promise, I'll succeed."


	23. Erwin's Letter

You stared up at the bunk bed with your arms across your chest. The dried tears made your face stiff and you could barely open your eyes because they were so swollen.

You continued to grip onto Erwin's emerald bolo tie. It was the last thing you had of him, you couldn't just let it go.

You heard footsteps outside the door and you quickly turned around to face the wall. You closed your eyes and listened to the footsteps stopping in front of your door. 

You focused on the noises as you heard the doorknob twist and the door creaking open. You could already tell by the footsteps who it was.

"Levi. I told you I didn't want to talk." You felt a tear slip down your face as you spoke.

The side of the bed pushed down as Levi sat down next to you. He ran his hands from your thigh all the way to your face. He gently stroked your cheek and pushed your loose hair behind your ear. 

"No. Not until you listen to me." Levi gripped onto your shoulder and turned you to face him. Tears fell down your face onto the bed sheets and Levi wiped them away with his cold hand. 

"I don't want to listen to you. You left Erwin to die." You turned back around to face the wall as more tears ran down your face.

"I know. I know you hate me. I'm sorry. Listen, I really am and-"

"Levi, I said to leave me alone. I don't care, okay?" You buried your face into your pillow and closed your eyes. You listened to Levi's breathing as he sat next to you.

"Y/N. I know you need time to heal but please just take this damn letter." Levi threw an envelope in front of your face and you quickly opened you eyes. 

"Oh great you got creative-" You flipped over the envelope to read your name in Erwin's handwriting. You slowly sat up in the bed and ran your fingers over the letter.

"How the hell did you get this?" You looked to Levi to see his swollen face and the dark bags under his eyes. "Oh my god are you-" You brought your hand up to touch Levi's face, but he pushed you away. "Don't worry about me, just open the letter." You nodded your head and tore the envelope open to reveal a piece of folded paper inside. 

You slowly opened up the paper and began reading from the letter.

The first sentence read:

_Y/N. If you have this, then it means I am dead._

You pushed yourself to read through the rest of the letter.

_I instructed Levi to give this to you, since I trust him the most. You have always been like a daughter to me, even before your parents died. I have had the pleasure of watching you grow and become stronger. You are a fine survey corps member now. I knew you could lead a squad. I know you've gone through a lot of hardships, but just know it's all worth it. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I'm sorry I couldn't see what happens to you in the future. But I will leave this world knowing that you have someone for you. Levi. I know he may come off as blunt, stoic and an asshole, but you guys are good together. Promise me you'll stay with him. You both need each other. You've both gone through so much. He won't be happy about me writing about this, but I suppose I will. He asked me about proposing. I know during this time it doesn't seem so fantastic. He said he would wait for the right moment. I'm happy for you. Please continue to do your best. And I leave you as Lieutenant of the Survey Corps._

_Erwin Smith_

You folded up the letter and slid it into your shirt pocket. "I'm a lieutenant..." You looked down at the bed as you tried to process everything.

"I know. He told me a week before he died." Levi patted your back and leaned in to kiss your neck softly. "I know you'll do well. Please forgive me for Christ's sake." He let go of you and slowly rose from the bed. "Your squad misses you... Lieutenant Y/N." Levi walked towards the door and left you by yourself again.

You pulled out the letter again to read over the words again. 

_Levi? Proposing?_

Your heart fluttered at the thought, but you felt saddened once again. Erwin knew, but he would never be able to witness it.


	24. Eren's Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this next chapter has some nature content that some people may not be comfortable with!

“A little late aren’t we?” Levi raised his eyebrows as you rushed into the room. You barely had your jacket on and your hair was a mess. “I’m so sorry everyone.” You scrambled to sit next to Levi and he placed his hand in your thigh.

”Back to what I was saying... we will be going back to Eren’s house to look for whatever is in that damned basement of his.” Levi looked over to Eren who was sitting across from him. 

“Y/N, Armin and Mikasa will be joining as well.” You looked around the room at the others sitting at the table. “This is important so make sure not to do anything stupid.” Levi looked over to you with a small smirk. 

“Hange, while I am gone I am sure you’ll be taking good care of the headquarters, right?” He looked to Hange, who was standing in the corner of the room with their arms crossed over their chest. 

“Of course captain. Erwin did leave me in charge you know.” Hange rolled their eyes and pulled away from the wall. 

“ I know but sometimes I just can’t trust you and your crazy self.” Levi stood up from the table and began to walk over to the door. He grabbed the door handle and swung the door open.

”This meeting is over. Please prepare for setting off tomorrow morning.” Mikasa, Hange and Eren shuffled out of the room, leaving only you, Levi and Armin. 

“Uh Y/N...” Armin’s soft voice echoed in the room. You turned to look at him and his worried face. “I’m really sorry about Erwin and I-“ “Don’t be sorry. Nothing is your fault.” You gave him a smile and walked over to him.

You grabbed him by his fragile shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. “I know Erwin believed in you and you seem smart. Levi’s decision was a smart one.” Armin nodded his head slowly and looked over to Levi, who was standing in the doorway.

Armin quickly scurried out of the room to catch up to his comrades. “ i’m surprised you didn’t tear the kid’s face off.” Levi walked over to you so that you were only a couple of inches away.

”what do you mean? I have no reason to. He didn’t kill Erwin. He saved Eren. He has potential. I’m not angry with him.” You let out a sigh as you wrapped your arms around Levi’s shoulders. 

You leaned in to press your lips against Levi’s. He began to move his lips with yours and slowly slid his tongue into your mouth. The warmth of his lips made a smile curl on your face. 

His hands traveled down your torso and grabbed into your hips. “How about you stay in my room tonight?” Levi whispered into your ear, sending a chill down your spin. “Sounds like a pleasure.”

* * *

Everything happened so fast. First it was just kissing, then his hands began to roam your body, as if he was exploring everything there is about you. 

Before you knew it, his hands were under your clothes. His cold hands running across your chest, your thighs, your hips. 

He slowly grabbed onto the bottom of your shirt and slipped it over your head. He threw it onto the chair on the other side of his room.

He pushed you hard onto your back. He crept on top of you as he slid his own shirt off. You looked up at his calm, yet rosy face. “You’re ok with this right?” He looked at you with concern and you nodded your head. “Of course.” You let out a small giggle as he placed his hands back on your chest. 

His hands began roaming again, sending a tingly feeling all over your body. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to your face. 

He began to kiss your lips, gently, but then moved down your body. From your neck to your chest, to your stomach, and finally to your waist.

His fingers began messing with your belt buckle and pulled it out of your pants, throwing it onto the floor. The belt buckle hit the floor, creating a loud noise that echoed in the room. 

Levi unzipped your pants and slowly slid them off, until you were fully exposed. “You sure?” He pressed his lips to your waist as he looked up at you with his normal, cold eyes. “Yes, I’m all yours.”

* * *

You strapped the gear around your body and pulled your arms through your Survey Corps jacket. You felt your green cloak wrap around you and be secured. You turned around to look at Levi. He gave you a soft smile and patted your shoulder. 

"We're all ready to go, Lieutenant." You nodded your head and looked to the others. It felt weird to not go on a mission with your squad, but it was better to have less people to avoid attention from the military police.

You walked over to the horses and their riders waiting for you and Levi. "Eren, you lead the way since it's your home." Levi looked to the brown haired kid and he took off. You and the others quickly followed Eren towards his hometown, Shinganshina.

* * *

You passed by dozens of houses, all that were just rubble now. You scanned the rubble and quickly identified your old house. You smiled at the thought of the countless memories you made there. Levi strode on his horse to strut next to yours.

"Why are you smiling like a goon." He grabbed a hold of your head and turned you to face him. "That's my house, idiot." You pointed to the rubble off in the distance.

Levi let out a sigh and looked to Eren, who had stopped in front of a pile of wood and bricks. "Don't get emotional on me now." You nodded your head and came to a stop when you go to Eren.

"You have the key. Let's go." Levi hopped off his horse and slowly helped you down. You stared at the trapdoor in the ground. Eren grasped the handle and swung it open. There was a small staircase that led to another door. 

Eren began descending down the stairs and everyone cautiously followed him.

Eren dug into his jacket put and pulled out a bronze key. You peeked over Armin's shoulder as you watched Eren struggle to insert the key.

"It's not fitting." Eren began become frustrated with the key. You felt Levi brush up against you as he moved beside you. "Step back." Levi walked up to the door and Eren and the others quickly stepped out of his way.

You raised your eyebrows as you questioned what Levi could possibly be doing. In the blink of an eye, his right foot met the door, smashing the area right above the door handle. You let out a gasp as Levi's strength caused the wood to split apart. Levi continued to break apart the door until it was no longer standing.

Everyone stood their shocked with their mouths opened as they watched Levi destroy the door. "What? We don't have time to just be standing around. Get your asses in the basement." Levi stepped into the room and everyone else followed.

You looked around the room at the countless jars and books lining the wall. There was a small desk in the room, which Eren went straight for.

”what was Eren’s father again?” You leaned in towards Levi and whispered in his ears. “A doctor.” 

Which made sense why there were so many jars with substances in them. Eren began rummaging through the desk as everyone else searched the room.

you ran your fingers along the spines of the books. You squinted your eyes as the dust came flying up from the untouched books. 

“Captain Levi!” Eren waved down Levi and held up the books in his hands. “It looks like this is my father’s writing.” You headed over to Eren and peered over his shoulder. 

Eren flipped through the pages in the journal and handed them to Levi. “We can look through them when we get back.” Levi grabbed the other journals sitting on the desk and headed towards the door.

You looked around the room one last time as everyone began to leave. It looked as if everything else was only medical research.

You headed out of the basement with the others and climbed up the stairs. You covered your eyes as you stepped out into the bright sunlight. 

“We are heading back now. There’s no time to loose.” Levi hopped on his horse and everyone followed him. You grabbed a hold of the saddle on your horse and pulled yourself up. 

You looked around at the district one more time before you all set off once again on your horses. As you passed by your childhood house, you tried to picture what it looked like back then. 

You tried to picture your parents, your brother, Erwin all there once again. You felt your stomach drop at the thought of being the only one left.

You let out a sigh and focused again on what was in front of you, Levi. You smiled as you watched his hair flow back in the wind. You weren’t alone anymore. Levi was there with you.

* * *

You sat facing Eren and Levi at the large round table. Your head was spinning after going through the journals that Eren's dad had left behind. 

"What the hell was all that. Marleyans? Eldians?" You slammed the book shut and looked up at Eren. He was looking straight down at the table, tracing his fingers along his sweaty palms.

"How the fuck did no one know about this? Why did your father know?" Levi looked to Eren and Eren slowly lifted his head. "The royal family..." Levi looked to you and you nodded your head. 

"Y/N. I'll travel to the superiors with Eren, Mikasa and Armin to meet with Historia. You stay here with Hange." Levi stood up from the table and grabbed the books. 

You frowned as you watched Eren try to collect himself. He looked shocked, which was understandable, but also like he was broken. You slowly approached him and placed your hand on his shoulder. "Eren... You do know you can't do everything by yourself. You have all of us so don't take all the burden on yourself." 

Eren looked up at you with sorrow in his eyes. He stood up and turned away as he followed Levi out of the room. You let out a sigh as you dragged yourself out of the room. 

When you exited the room you came face to face with the brightest smiles in the world. "We're glad you're back, Lieutenant Y/N." Nico placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "You gonna tell us everything?" Rose walked up to you and wrapped her arms tightly around your waist.

"It feels like we haven't seen you in forever." Nico ran up to you and wrapped his arms around both you and Rose. "I know, but it looks like I'll be here for a while." You patted their heads and a smile emerged on your face. "Now, I know you guys didn't soften up while I was gone."

They quickly jumped off of you and placed their hand on their chest and their other one behind their back to salute. "Never, Lieutenant!" Nico shouted at the top of his lungs, earning a giggle from you and Rose. "Stop calling me Lieutenant. It's weird." Nico nodded his head and relaxed. 

"Now come on. We have some catching up to do."


	25. Rin

"Y/N, come on! You seriously can't tell us anything??" Nico pouted his lips as he sat at the edge of his bed. Rose was sitting next to him with her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry guys. They have to tell the higher ups first then maybe I'll be able to tell you guys." You let out a sigh as you sat down on your bed. The sheets were stripped and folded at the end, and all your clothes were packed in a bag sitting on the bed. "Do you really have to go? You just got back." Rose stood up from the bed and walked over to the window.

"I'm sorry. Levi needs me to come with him to the meeting about the journals." You grabbed your bag and headed towards the door. "And now you're living in a different room." Nico got up from the bed and grabbed the bag out of your hand.

"Yeah. Now that I'm a Lieutenant I guess I get a room with an office." Your rolled your eyes and opened the door to the hallway.

"Make sure to visit us." Nico laughed and exited the room, heading down the hallway. You and Rose followed him to the door that stood directly across from Levi's. The door now had a silver plate on it that read your name. You slowly opened the door to the large room.

It had a double bed against one wall, a desk sitting in the middle of the room near the window, and bookshelves lined the walls. The window faced the training area and the small shack you spent your days on top of.

Nico placed yoru bag down on the neatly made bed and sat down on the floor.

"Y/N..." Nico's smile faded away and looked over at Rose. "Why did you get all serious?" You let out a chuckle, but you became silent when you realized they were being serious.

"It's about Levi." Rose strutted over to Nico and sat down next to him so that her knees were touching Nico's. "What do you mean?" You sat down on the floor so that you were facing them. Rose looked over at Nico and then back at you.

"Well, while you were gone... there was this girl talking a lot about him. Like not just admiring him, but in love with him. And well word got around about you and Levi, so now she's been talking shit about you." Rose lowered her head as you sat there thinking.

"So? It's not like Levi knows her." You shrugged your shoulders and slowly got up off the floor. "That's the thing. When you guys got back... Me and Nico saw them talking." Rose stood up and grabbed your shoulder. You froze in place and looked to Nico for confirmation.

He slowly nodded his head and stood up next to Rose. "What's her name?" You tried to remain calm and not think anything of it. He did say he would propose to you. "Rin. Just don't do anything stupid, we know how you get when you get angry." Rose's hand slid down to your arm and she squeezed it tightly.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid til Levi gives me a reason to." You pulled your arm away from Rose's grasp and headed towards the door. You opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

Rose and Nico followed close behind you and Nico slammed the door shut. When you stepped out into the hallway there was a girl walking down the hall. Blonde hair flowed down her back and she had bright blue. She was petite and walked with a pep in her step. Rose nudged you and rolled her eyes, giving you the signal that that was Rin.

You nodded your head and casually walked over to Levi's door and knocked on it. You watched out of the corner of yoru eye as Rin stopped in her tracks. Levi swung open the door. He was all dressed up in his black suit and his hair was damp.

"You ready?" Levi nodded his head and pulled you inside the door. Rin walked up to the open door and waved frantically at Levi. "Hey Captain Levi!" She spoke with a high-pitched voice that sounded like a rake being dragged across hard wood floors. "Hello Rin." Levi closed the door to his room and stepped back towards his desk.

"Who's that?" You walked over and stood in front of his desk as he gathered the journals and some other papers. "Just some recruit." Levi stayed focused on the journals, making sure he had all of them.

"Oh, you guys just seem a little friendly." You raised your eyebrows and he looked up at you. "Don't think shit about it Y/N. You knwo I love you. We've only talked once and she's just an annoying little recruit that wants to suck up to me." Levi walked out from behind his desk and placed his hand on your head and ruffled your hair.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. You kissed him back and placed your hands on his shoulders. He slowly pulled away and looked you up and down. "Now let's go get this over with so I can see you in my bed again."


	26. The Meeting

Your eyes stayed focused on Eren as Hange talked to the council. The three books were spread out on the pedestal as the council listened to them. Historia was in the middle of the table. Her long blonde hair sat in a bun and her eyes looked sharp.

Eren seemed calm, and so did Mikasa and Armin. You felt Levi's hand creep into your lap as you looked on. "Eren was able to control the titans! On our mission he was able to command them, even though he is not from the royal family." Hange's voice echoed through the room.

Your eyes laid on Eren, who's eyes widened. You frowned when you saw his reaction to Hange's word. "What's wrong?" Levi whispered in your ear and gripped your thigh tighter. You remained silent and just shook your head. 

You heard Historia clear her throat as Hange stood there silently. "Everyone should know about the truth of the titans. All of this is just the beginning of conflict with Marley." Murmurs spread across the room after Historia finished sharing her decision. 

"I think this is the end of our meeting." Historia stood up and walked towards where Eren and the others sat. "If you all would meet me in the other room." Historia turned her head and looked over at you and Levi. "You too." You and Levi both nodded your head and stood up in unison. 

You slowly made your way out of the benches and towards the large wood doors that led to a smaller room.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin followed you guys. As soon as you all entered the room, you all got down on one knee to welcome Historia into the room. "I wanted to honor the survivors of the battle of Shinganshina district. You all closed your eyes as Historia came around and touched her hand to everyone's forehead's.

She headed over to you and pressed her warm head to your forehead. She passed by, leaving a trail of flowery perfume. 

* * *

Once the ceremony was over, the scouts met at the entrance to the large government building. "What does she mean by conflict with Marley?" The brown haired girl spoke up and turned to Eren for the answer. 

"Think about it. The colossal titan, the armored titan, the female titan. They all came from Marley. They're planning something." Eren spoke quietly and everyone's heads were looking down at the gravel.

You took Levi's sleeve and tugged at it lightly. He looked over to you and nodded his head. "We'll be back at the headquarters." Levi walked away from the group, bringing you with him.

"Do you really think we're in trouble?" You and Levi walked towards the carriage that was waiting to take you guys back to the headquarters. "Don't ask stupid questions. We have Annie and Bertholdt is dead." Levi climbed into the carriage, pulling you in to sit beside him.

"What's the plan if they do come?" You closed the door to the carriage and sat back on the wooden seat. "We need to focus on rebuilding and securing the walls. We lost a lot of people. It'll be a while before we can do anything." Levi slipped his hand into yours and kept a tight hold on it. 

"Levi, do you ever think about the future?" You looked over to him and he slowly turned his head. You saw his eyes glisten as he looked at you. "There's two futures I think about. Don't worry and don't be stupid, of course you're in it." Levi reached over and ruffled your hair. You let out a small chuckle and looked out of the carriage.

The carriage traveled through the small town. You passed dozens of homes and people roaming the streets. "Everything's going to change." You slumped down in the seat and leaned your head against Levi's shoulder. You slowly closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep. The last thing you remember was Levi's soft lips pressed against your forehead.


	27. War with Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is mature content in this chapter!

You felt your stress leave your body as you sat down on the bed. You folded your legs and fell back onto the bed. "Don't get too comfortable." You heard the deep voice come from the corner of the room. You slowly lifted your head to look over at Levi, who was sitting in his armchair with a cup of tea in his hand.

He held it from the top, being careful with every sip. "I don't feel like training today. I haven't had a break all week." You sighed and pulled yourself out of the bed. You walked over to Levi and he quickly set his tea down. He unfolded his legs and rested his arms on the chair.

You gently sat in Levi's lap and placed your legs on the arm of the chair. Levi ran his hands down your legs and looked at you in the eyes. "You know why you can't have a break. Suck it up." He placed a soft kiss on your neck. 

You rolled your eyes and wrapped your arms around Levi's neck. "Marley hasn't done anything in a while it's a matter of-"

You were interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open. You scrambled out of Levi's arms, slamming onto the floor in the process. You fell right on your hands and knees, sending pain up your arms. 

"Sorry! I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but guys we have an issue!" Hange was jumping up and down in the doorway with a worried look on her face. "What is it four-eyes." Levi stood up and grabbed your arm to roughly pull you up.

"Well uh. The Mid-East Alliance declared war on Marley." She twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Levi to respond.

"The what?" You looked to Levi for an answer, but he just stood there. "Oh uh, they're a group of nations that apparently don't have good relations with Marley."

You nodded your head and looked to Levi once again. "Levi-" 

"We're in deep shit now. We're going to get dragged into this fucking shit." Levi grabbed his coat that was laying on the back of the armchair and pushed past Hange.

"Wait, Levi! We need to discuss this!" Hange waved her arms up and down as Levi stormed down the hall. "You have a lieutenant right there dumbass!" Levi shouted as he disappeared down the hallway.

Hange looked towards you with wide eyes. "Y/N. It looks like you are part of the decision too." Hange smiled and walked towards you.

"Right now, just keep training like normal. Make sure all the commanders are aware. Send out extra patrols of the walls... just in case." You patted Hange on the shoulder and then darted past her to try and catch up to Levi.

You ran down the hallway, keeping an eye out for Levi. You were too busy looking at each door as you ran by, that you didn't notice the other person walking in front of you. Your head smacked right into theirs, sending both of you stumbling to the ground.

"Fuck..." You held onto your forehead as a throbbing pain started. "Bitch, watch it." You looked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

_Rin._

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I-" "Clearly you weren't paying attention." She scoffed and flipped her long blonde hair.

You let out a sigh and slowly lifted yourself up. As you got up, you spotted Levi behind Rin, making his way towards you guys. When Rin noticed you were looking behind her, she quickly turned around.

"Captain Levi!" She waved at him with a large smile as he approached her. You rolled your eyes at her sudden change in character. 

Levi looked at her, but continued walking towards you. "We have to discuss this Y/N." Levi grabbed your arm and you nodded your head. Levi started to pull away and you looked back at Rin to see her smile fade and become a frown. She looked at you straight in the eyes and then stormed away.

"Man, she's a two-faced bitch." You turned towards Levi and he raised his eyebrows. "Rin? She may be peppy, but I have no issue." Levi made a turn towards the cafeteria. "Well of course, cause she likes you. She just called me a bitch and gave me attitude."

"I'm sure you just took it the wrong way." Levi pulled you towards the door that led you outside, but you quickly pulled your arm away and stopped before you exited the building.

"Levi... I know you probably can't see it, but she hates me." Levi turned around and looked at you with cold eyes. "Stop being jealous when there's no reason-" "Levi! I'm not jealous! She is trying to suck up to you and meanwhile she is also trying to bring me down! How can you be so blind?"

Levi moved close to you so that his eyes were right in front of yours. "No need to fucking yell. Now pull it together and stop with this shit. We have to meet with the squad leaders."

Levi whipped around and threw the door open and exited the building. You stood there for a second, shocked by Levi's words. You felt a lump in your throat as you tried to keep yourself from tearing up. You quickly whipped your eyes and went through the door.

When you stepped out to the training grounds, all the squad leaders were gathered around, listening intently to Levi. You slowly made your way over and stood behind Levi. He didn't even bother to look your way as you joined him.

You spaced out as Levi talked, replaying the moment in your head. Levi's never used that tone of voice with you before. You stared up at the trees, which were sitting still.

Levi wrapped up his discussion and the squad leaders began to disperse. Levi walked right past you, leaving you alone in the training grounds. You watched as he went into the cafeteria and strutted away from you.

You felt warm tears travel down your face and your eyes became clouded. You dragged yourself towards the shed. You feet shuffled on the ground, tearing up some of the grass.

You hoisted yourself up onto the crates, and then onto the roof.

You collapsed onto the roof, your arms and legs sprawled out. You began to sob and the tears started to come faster. You felt as though you had no air as you continued to sob. With every deep inhale, came a cough afterwards. 

"Y/N?" You heard a voice coming from below, startling you and making you jump. You heard the person climb onto the crates. You lifted your head up to see Nico peaking over the roof. "Oh my god." He climbed onto the roof and hovered over you.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Who made you upset?" He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his chest. "I-I'm fine." You struggled to try and speak normally. "No you're not. Is it cause of Levi?" He looked down at you, his eyes wide. You slowly nodded your head and began to sob into his soft shirt.

"Oh Y/N. What the fuck did he do. I'll go talk to him and-" "It's Rin." You pulled yourself together and pulled away from Nico. "That bitch? Don't worry about her. She's nothing compared to you and Levi doesn't care about her." Nico patted your back and sat down on the roof next to you.

"I know, but it just feels like she's trying to pull me and Levi apart." You laid back onto the roof and stared up at the cloudy sky. "Don't let her get to you. The more you do, the more you're going to focus on her and not Levi." You nodded your head and slowly closed your eyes. "You're right."

Your breathing slowed as you began to calm down. Your mind became clearer and you relaxed.

_I'm not going to let her win._

* * *

You slumped down in the chair as you sat in Levi's office. He was sitting at his desk with his hand running through his hair. He had a frown on his face as his eyes scanned over the papers sitting in front of him. "Four-eyes should be doing this and not me." Levi scoffed and looked over at you.

"Are you going to be looking like shit all day?" Levi rolled his eyes and stood up from the desk to head over to you. You looked up at him as he walked over. He stood directly in front of you, his eyes looking down, piercing the back of your head. 

He reached out his hand and grabbed your head. He jerked your head upward and ruffled your hair roughly. "Don't tell me you're still hung up on that Rin bitch." Levi let out a sigh and kept his hand resting on your head. "How can I not be?" You rubbed the back of your neck as it started to hurt from Levi's force.

"I know. I know what you're going to say..." You grabbed Levi's hand and shoved it off your head. "You seem frustrated. And I'm frustrated with all this fucking paperwork I have to go through cause someone can't do their own shit." 

Levi moved his hands down to your hips and slowly lowered himself to his knees. "Ok? Don't you need to finish that paperwork?" You chuckled and ran your hands through Levi's hair. 

"I can finish later, or that ass can actually do her job." Levi's fingers gripped the side of your torso tight. "What do you want Levi?"

"I know you're upset cause I got mad at you yesterday. I was being an ass, but you were being stupid thinking I care about Rin." Levi brought one hand to your chin and lowered your head so that you were looking straight at him. "It's ok. I'm over it now." You leaned back in the chair, forcing Levi to stand up. 

"Let's say we do something to take out our frustration..." Levi placed his knee on the arm of the chair and leaned in towards you. "I thought you don't like getting dirty?" You raised your eyebrows and Levi slowly leaned in to press his lips to your ear. "I'll make an exception."

* * *

His skinny fingers wrapped tightly around your neck, pushing you further into the bed. A smile crept on your face as his hands stayed on your throat. 

Levi's eyes filled with passion as he stood over you, biting his lips. He moved down towards you so that he was only about an inch away from your face. 

"We're not alone in the building this time, so you better keep quiet." His lips grazed your neck as he moved down your body, slowly removing each piece of clothing from your body. 

He began his routine of kissing every single inch of you, running his hands up and down your warm body. Levi sat up, still sitting on top of your hips. He quickly removed his shirt to reveal his toned abs. You brought up your arms, wrapped them around his neck and pulled him close to you.

He began aggressively kissing all over your neck, eventually moving down to your collarbone, and then your chest.

You felt yourself begin to breathe heavier as his cold lips met your skin. He moved his right hand down to your hip and slowly moved it to your butt.

He squeezed tightly and pulled you up with his hand, so that your waist was now against his waist. Levi brought his lips to yours, starting to move his lips faster, and occasionally grabbing your lips with his teeth. 

Once he was done with your lips, he sat up straight and began to unbuckle his pants. "I finally have you here again."

* * *

You laid with your back on the bed as Levi _finished_ , sending warmth throughout your body. You smiled as Levi flopped down next to you. His hair was sticking to his face as sweat dripped down onto the bed. His hands grabbed onto your body and pulled you closer to his.

"Now I'm dirty again." He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, you still look nice." You smirked as you placed your head on his cold chest. Your fingers ran across his chest as you laid their in his arms. 

You weren't paying attention to anything around you, but quickly became alert when you heard banging on the door. You jumped out of your skin and quickly scrambled underneath the covers. Levi did the same, trying to cover every inch of his body. "What the hell!" Levi called out, but the door was slammed open. 

"Captain Levi! We have news-" Hange came bursting into the room, but stopped in her tracks when her eyes laid on you two. "Oh... I'm interrupting something." She giggled and walked slowly over to the bed. 

"This better be good Hange, or I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Levi sat up in the bed, still covering his lower half. "Well, it's good news! Wall Maria is titan free!" Hange jumped up and down, swinging her arms everywhere. 

"What?" Levi's eyes widened as he stared at Hange still jumping around. Levi looked over to you and gave you a small smile. "This means we can start the expedition." Levi leaned over and kissed the top of your forehead. "What expedition?" You looked at him in confusion and then over at Hange.

"The expedition outside the walls."


	28. Missing

"So, the expedition outside the walls... who would be coming?" You looked to Levi as he buckled his belt and slid his arms through his shirt. "The normal people, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and some of their other little friends." 

You nodded your head and swung your legs over the side of the bed. "I've never been outside the walls." You frowned as you stood up and walked over to Levi. 

He looked up at you and gently wrapped his arms around your waist. "I know. But we don't have to worry about titans in wall Maria." Levi ruffled your hair and pulled away from you.

"Now let's get a meeting together."

* * *

* * *

You sat at the head of the table with Levi beside you. You looked at the three other people sitting with Eren. Mikasa and Armin. You recognized Connie, and the brown haired girl with him, Sasha. The other one was Jean, who was familiar to you as well.

They all looked serious and had their eyes glued to Levi. Levi had his hand resting on your upper thigh. Each time he talked, he was squeeze your thigh in rhythm with his words.

"It will only be us going. Our main objective is to scout the area outside the walls for titans. I'm guessing if the ones in Wall Maria have diminished, it may be the same for outside the walls." Everyone nodded their heads as Levi went through the plan. 

"Since this is a small group we don't have to have a formation, but still be careful." Levi stood up from the table, sliding his hand off of your leg. 

"I expect all of you to be ready by dawn tomorrow." Levi waved his hand, signaling everyone they could leave. They all got up from the table one-by-one and exited the room.

You stood up from the table to leave, but you felt Levi's hand grab onto your butt. "Hold on. I want you to bring Nico and Rose." You turned around as Levi kept his hand on your butt. "Really?!" Your eyes widened and a smile stretched across your face. 

  
"Yes. Just in case we have any complications." Levi moved his hand up your body to rest on the middle of your back. "Will do Captain." You gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away from him, leaving the room to tell your squad the news.

* * *

You walked down the hall with your arms crossed in front of your chest. You could already see the two dark haired figures sitting at a table in the cafeteria. You weren't even to the cafeteria door before Nico turned his head and noticed you. 

"Y/N!" He jumped up from the table and ran towards you. Rose looked your way and gave you a bright smile before standing up from the table.

"Why are you so happy to see me?" You chuckled as Nico ran into your arms. "Cause we never get to see you anymore since you have lieutenant duties." He frowned and slowly pulled away from you. "And you're always with your boyfriend." Rose came up behind Nico and stopped in front of you.

"Yeah. I'm sorry guys. But! I do have some good news!" You placed one hand on Nico's shoulder and the other on Rose's. "You guys get to come on the expedition outside the walls!" You watched as large smiles appeared on both their faces. 

"Wait you're kidding right?" Nico danced around and hugged Rose. "No. But we are leaving tomorrow at dawn so make sure-"

"They get to go?!" You heard the high pitch voice that you dread. You didn't want to turn around, but Nico and Rose were staring straight behind you.

You slowly turned around to see Rin standing behind you, a pissed look on her face. "Rin, you're a new recruit so-"

"The fuck I am not! Plus Levi likes me." She twirled her golden blonde hair and smirked at you. "That's Captain Levi to you." Rose spoke behind you with a mocking voice.

"Shut up. You only get to go outside the walls because you're Y/N's squad. You guys aren't even good." Rin rolled her eyes and slowly approached you guys. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You've never been on a mission with them because they go on higher rank missions, unlike someone." You looked Rin dead in the eyes. She was only about a foot away now and you could smell the strong, flowery perfume on her.

"You better watch your back, Sweetie." Rin walked past you, bumping against your shoulder. "Who the fuck are you calling sweetie?! I'm older than you!" You clenched your fists as Rin disappeared into the cafeteria. 

"I swear that bitch is going to get a mouthful of my fist if she doesn't leave me alone." You scoffed and looked to Nico and Rose. "Don't worry. We've been keeping an eye on her. If you ever need anything done, we got you." Nico winked at you and let out a small laugh.

"Anyways, just be ready tomorrow morning for departure." Rose and Nico nodded their heads in excitement. 

"This is the most exciting mission yet."

* * *

You were rummaging through your dresser, trying to find Erwin's bolo tie. "I always keep it on my dresser top." You whispered to your self as you started pulling clothes out of your drawers. "What the fuck..." You felt tears come to your eyes as you continued searching for the keepsake.

You collapsed on your knees and dug your face in your hands. _I couldn't have lost it. I keep it right there. It was there before the meeting._

You felt yourself begin to panic, knowing you lost the tie, the last thing you had of Erwin. "What's wrong? You look..." You heard Levi's voice come from the doorway and when you looked up at him and he saw your tears, he stood still.

"Levi. Levi. I can't find it. It's gone." You began sobbing as you sat on the floor. Levi walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your shaking body. "What the hell are you talking about? Why are you making a mess?" He looked around the room at the piles of clothes on your floor.

"Erwin's bolo tie. It's gone. It's al-always right there and it's gone." With a shaky hand you pointed up to the dresser. "You're fine. We'll find it." Levi rubbed your back to try and calm you down.

You sat there on the floor with Levi's arms tightly wrapped around you. He dug his face into the crook of your neck as you sobbed uncontrollably. 

_It's the last thing I have of Erwin._


	29. The Sea

You stared at the grass as your hands ran over it repeatedly. You could hear the sound of light footsteps heading over towards you. "Sorry, we searched everywhere." You turned around to see Nico and Rose standing behind you. "It's alright." You stood up from the grass and began to brush off your knees and butt.

"We should go get some rest and be prepared for tomorrow." You patted them on their shoulders and lead them back towards the building.

You entered the cafeteria entrance with them and let go of them. The first person you noticed in the room was Rin. She was standing against the wall closest to the hallway, staring straight at you. "I swear I can't catch a break with her." You whispered in Rose's ear as you guys approached the hallway.

"Aw Y/N, I heard you were missing something." Rin's eyes glistened as she gave you a fake frown. "I hope you find it. I'm sure it's special to you." Her expression changed from a frown to a smirk as she stepped away from the wall and walked down the hallway.

You began to head towards her, but Nico grabbed your arm and pulled you back. "Don't. That's the reaction she wants." You nodded your head and tried to calm down. "Let's just get to bed." You rolled your eyes and headed down the hallway towards your room.

Levi was standing by your door, with his legs crossed and his back pressed up against the wall. "What do you need." You headed over to him, grabbing his shoulder and leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. "I was making sure you got to bed on time." He put his hands on your waist and pushed you towards the door. 

"Now go, it's not long before the mission." Levi shoved you into your room and slammed the door shut.

"Well shit." You laughed and began to strip your clothing and throw it aside on your floor. You dragged your feet, heading to the bed that sat in the corner of the dark room. You collapsed onto the bed, crawling underneath the thin sheets.

You curled up into a ball, pulling the sheets close to your face and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

You stroked the mane of your horse as the breeze blew your hair back. "You ready?" You heard Levi's voice behind you as his horse slowly trotted beside you.

"Yeah, let's go." You moved over to the front of the group with Hange and Levi. You passed Nico and Rose, giving them a smile and a thumbs up.

Hange raised her arm and brought it down in front of her. "Scouts, onward!" She shouted and all the horses ran full speed ahead, following Hange and Levi.

It was a while before the group finally reached Wall Maria, continuing to ride underneath the tunnel leading to outside the walls.

You looked up at the tunnel's ceiling, and as soon as you exited, you were hit with bright sunlight. A smile spread across your face as you continued to look around at the outside.

It was strange knowing you weren't inside the walls. You had a strange feeling in your stomach as you looked around at the trees and grass beyond the horizon.

The ride continued far past the numerous trees and small lakes you passed. "Up ahead!" You heard somebody call out, and you snapped back to reality. You looked in front of Levi to see a titan laying in the grass. As you came closer to it, you realized the legs and arms of the titan were tiny compared to it's body, there was no way it could walk.

You heard somebody shouting from the back not to get close to the titan, but Hange, Levi and you continued to get closer. You stopped your horse when you got a couple of feet away.

You pointed to the land behind the titan, which was dug up, almost as if a path was created. "It dragged itself here." Levi nodded his head and watched as Eren approached the titan. You watched carefully as the titan remained still. Eren stepped away from the titan and got back on his horse. 

You looked to Levi, who signaled to continue without messing with the titan.

Once again you were riding through the grassy land. After a while of riding, the land began to change from grass to sand. The wind picked up, sending sand in your eyes and in your boots.

You sped up a little bit so that you were right beside Levi. "Never thought you'd have to go through this fucking shit?" Levi looked at you with his eyes squinted. You shook your head and gave him a small smirk.

The horses dragged themselves through the sand and the wind calmed down. In the distance you began to see a large structure. 

"That's definitely it." You heard Eren behind you as you all approached the structure. It looked like a large stone wall and to the right of it began a grassy field. 

The group continued past the large wall and towards the grassy incline. The horses trotted up the hill and you began to see water. You looked back at Rose and Nico, who both had large grins and their eyes were wide open. You motioned for them to come closer to you. You looked beyond the small cliff to see a large body of water that stretched far beyond the horizon.

"Wow..." You slowly got off your horse and walked towards the rocks that lined the cliff. Levi and the other followed your lead down the rocky slope. "It's the sea." You heard Armin behind you as he approached the water with Eren and Mikasa. 

"Be careful." Levi spoke to you as you walked towards the water. You squatted down and touched the water with your hands. "Come on Levi. It's not gonna hurt you." You grabbed his pants and pulled him towards you.

You continued to hold your hands underneath the water as Levi stood beside you. Levi squatted next to you and placed his hand on yours. 

"Y/N." You looked over at him to see him staring at the water intensely. "You're scaring me." You chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Do you ever think about the future?" He looked over at you with a serious look.

"Of course. Ever since Erwin died that's all I think about." You played with the shells laying in the sand underneath the water. "Good, cause I only see you in it." You felt tears come to your eyes as you looked at Levi. 

"You'll marry me right? You better not say no because I won't take that for a fucking answer."

You nodded your head frantically and wrapped your arms around Levi's neck. "Of course I'll marry you Levi."

* * *

The smile remained on the whole ride back from the sea. Even when the Scouts headquarters came into sight, the smile wouldn't disappear from your face.

You all rode around back to the stables to secure the horses. You mounted off your horse and stroked it's silky mane. "Thanks for the ride." You patted the horses' head as you led it back into the stables and closed the gate.

"Well don't you seem in a good mood." You turned around to see Nico and Rose standing behind you with Armin next to them. "You guys can keep a secret right?" You walked towards them cupping your hands over your mouth. Rose's eyes lit up and she began to hop up and down. "Of course of course! Now tell us." All three of them leaned in as you whispered in their eyes.

"Oh my god! No way." Rose grasped her mouth and looked to Nico. "We're so happy for you Y/N." Nico wrapped his arms around your body and Armin and Rose joined in. "Thanks, but please keep this amongst yourselves. I don't know if Levi wanted anyone to know."

They nodded their heads and backed away from you. "You've got our word." Nico winked and the three of them headed back towards the headquarters. 

You let out a sigh as you began to exit the stables. You began walking over to the training grounds near the woods and the shack. You spotted a figure in the distance, standing in the grass staring up at the trees. 

As you got closer you could see the blonde hair and the smug face. You hesitated before continuing to walk closer to her. "Look who it is." Rin looked over at you with a grin on her face. 

She began to dig in her pocket before pulling out a shiny object. You gasped when you recognized the emerald bolo tie.

"You bitch." You stormed over to her, placing your hands on her shoulders and shocking her with all your force. She was knocked back onto the ground, dropping the tie in the grass.

You quickly bent over and grabbed the tie. You held onto it tightly as Rin stood back up to look at you face to face. "Don't put your filthy hands on me." She tried to reach for you, but you moved out of the way and reached out your arm to grab the collar of her shirt.

You gripped her shirt tight and gritted your teeth. "What the fuck were you thinking. Why the fuck did you steal this!" You shook her violently, but all she did was smile.

Out of nowhere, you felt a fist meet your jaw, sending a cracking noise echoing through your skull. You kept a hold of Rin, but you were shocked by the punch.

You felt blood flow in your mouth, creating a metallic taste. You spit onto the grass, sending the scarlet liquid everywhere.

"You crazy ass bitch! You have no right to punch me!" You let go of her collar, and used your strength to send a punch right at her nose. Rin staggered back, holding her nose and blood began pouring out onto the grass.

You looked over at the cafeteria windows to see people starting to gather and look. You knew what it probably looked like, a lieutenant beating up a recruit. You let out a sigh and brought your attention back to Rin. "Stay out of my fucking room. Don't touch my shit and stay away from me."

Rin looked up at you, still trying to keep blood from getting on her clothes. "You think Levi will like this side of you?" Rin pointed behind you and you whipped around to see Levi.

He was heading straight towards you guys. His eyes were filled with anger, the angriest you've ever seen him. "Levi..."

"What the hell is going on here?" Levi raised his voice as he looked between you and Rin. You held up the bolo tie in front of Levi and then motioned towards Rin. "This bitch was the one that had Erwin's bolo tie." Levi looked to Rin and She quickly began to defend herself. 

"Levi, I swear I didn't! She's trying to frame me cause she's a jealous bitch!" Rin changed from her devilish self, to the sweet girl mask she puts on in front of Levi.

"Levi. Please just listen to me. You know I went crazy trying to look for this. And she just whipped it out of her pocket and dangled it in front of me. Who are you going to listen to?" 

Levi crossed his arms and looked to Rin, ignoring you. 

"Don't fucking call me Levi. It's Captain to you. And don't call my fiancé a bitch." Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Rin. As Rin tried to run after Levi, he stuck out his foot, causing Rin to trip over it and fall flat on her face. 

You let out a small laugh and everyone else that had crowded around inside was holding in their laughter as well. 

* * *

Levi brought you to his room, sitting you down on the chair he likes to sleep on. "Thanks for believing me." You looked at Levi's eyes as he patted your mouth with a wet cloth. "I've always believed you. Now stop talking so I can clean up this shitty mess." Levi concentrated on cleaning up the blood on your mouth and chin.

You smiled as he took care of you. The entire time his free hand was on yours. You looked down to see him holding the hand you were clutching Erwin's tie with. It was also the same hand you wore the ring Levi gave to you.

"If that bitch tries to say anything else please just walk away. I don't want to keep having to clean up your messes." Levi stepped away from you and looked at the cloth soaked with blood. "Don't worry I will. As long as she plays nice as well."

"Good, because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Levi leaned over to press his lips against yours, leaving a small peck.

"I know. And I promised I wouldn't, right?"


	30. Trust

Your fingers ran over the smooth emerald as you sat on the edge of your bed. You finally felt relieved that the bolo tie was back in your hands. You pulled your knees to your chest and gently placed the tie on the bed. 

As soon as you got comfortable, there was a knock at your door. "Come in." You looked to the door to see it open and reveal Rose and Nico standing tall. "Hey Lieutenant. You got to eat you know." Nico came into the room and grabbed onto your arm.

"I'm just waiting til everyone is gone. I don't want to take a chance seeing Rin." Nico shook his head and pulled you off the bed. "No, then everything's gonna be gone. Come with us." You rolled your eyes and stood up straight, looking over to Rose who was smiling.

"I guess..." Nico dragged you out of the room and Rose hung onto your free arm. "Apparently they had enough meat to give the scouts some, so of course we have to get there first." Nico hopped up and down as you guys walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Don't get too excited, it's probably spoiled." Rose scoffed as you guys entered the cafeteria. Your eyes immediately shot over to Rin, who was sitting with a group of people in one of the far tables.

You quickly stood in line to get your rations along with Nico and Rose. You tried your hardest to not look over in Rin's direction. Levi wasn't here to save your ass again.

You sat down at your usual table with Rose and Nico. "She's looking over here. Just focus on eating." Rose whispered to you and she side eyed the table across the room. You nodded your head and began to tear apart the bread and stuff your face. "Shit, shit, shit." Nico panicked and scooted closer to you.

"Bitch incoming." He looked at Rose who stood up from the table. "Rose sit your ass back down." You looked up at her and she slowly sat down.

"Aw look at the Lieutenant, bossing her inferiors around." You turned around to Rin standing behind you. The whole cafeteria went silent and everyone was staring at you. "Listen, I'm done Rin. This is stupid." You rolled your eyes and turned back around to your food. 

"Oh so now you're trying to act all tough. Maybe if you acted this way then Erwin and your squad wouldn't be-" You immediately shot up from the table and whipped around to grab onto neck. You squeezed tightly, but made sure you were still allowing her to breathe.

"If Erwin's or my friends names come out of your mouth, I'll knock your fucking teeth out." You felt your blood boil as she began to smirk. "I'm just saying. All your friends died with you, you're the only one living and-"

You squeezed her neck hard and pushed her back with all your force. Her body was thrown back, hitting the table behind her. There were gasps throughout the room and people began to stand up. 

"Shut the fuck up and stay away from me you whore." You walked away from her body, which was slumped over the table. "Y/N..." Rose looked at you and you just ignored her. 

"I'm going back to my room." 

* * *

You wandered around the halls for hours, trying to clear your head. Your head was throbbing, sending sharp pains into yoru skull. You held your head as you made the turn onto a new hallway. You knew one of these was Rin's. The one on the right closest to the turn onto another hallway.

You slowly approached her door, your stomach beginning to toss and turn. You slowed down even more when you began to hear noises. 

You moved towards Rin's room. _Moaning._ Your eyebrows furrowed as you head Rin's loud, annoying voice coming from her room.

You stood there, clenching your fists, feeling your blood boil once again. You got a hold of yourself and rushed pass her door.

You finally made it to your bedroom, which was nice and quiet. You flopped onto your bed and closed your eyes. You tried getting the sound of Rin moaning out of your head, but you just couldn't. _God Damnit._ She had someone, but you didn't while Levi was away for a couple of days.

* * *

You ran your hands through your hair as you stared down at your clothes. It was the same pair of shirt and pants. You grabbed the dirtiest pair of each and quickly threw them on. You grabbed the broom and rags that you had grabbed from the storage closet that morning.

"I might as well clean Levi's room for him since he returns today." You headed out of your room and went straight for Levi's. You immediately got to clean every inch of his room. You made sure not the miss anything, since he had an eye for cleanliness. You started by dusting everything from the windowsill, to his desk.

Once it seemed satisfactory enough, you moved onto sweeping. As you were sweeping the room, you got down lower to try and get underneath the bed. As you pulled the broom from out underneath the bed, it brought something else with it. "What the..." You bent over to pick up the piece of clothing it had picked up. You dropped the broom and opened up the fabric.

You felt you heart sink as you stared at the pair of white panties. You knew they weren't yours. You only had black pairs. 

You heard the door open and footsteps behind you. "Am I glad to see you Y/N, I-"

"Levi, what the fuck are these?" You whipped around to show him the pair of underwear in your hands. "Y/N... I swear I have no clue. Where did you find those?" Levi approached you, snatching them out of your hands with a disgusted look. 

"Underneath the bed. Are you fucking someone else?!" You raised your voice, and Levi immediately looked at you. "You really think I'd do that? With what whore? Huh? Stop accusing me of stupid shit." Levi threw the underwear onto the floor and grabbed onto your arm.

You yanked your arm away and headed towards the door. "Don't touch me until you can tell me the truth." You walked out of the room and slammed the door.

You stormed down the hallway, on the way to Rose's and Nico's room, when you were greeted by a familiar face. "I seem to have lost a pair of my panties, have you seen any?" Rin looked at you with a glimmer in her eyes.

Your mouth dropped open, but no words could come out. "They are white and-" You rushed past her, keeping your head down and focused on getting to Nico's and Rose's room. 

_That fucking bitch. She knows._

* * *

“Are you serious right now?!” Rose was pacing around the room with her arms across her chest. “Yeah. I just... I thought I trusted Levi and now... I don’t know.” You dug your face in your hands as Nico rubbed your back.

“That short little asshole is about to-“ Rose swung the door open, Levi standing right outside. 

His face was sullen and Rose turned back with a horrified look on her face. “Levi, Y/N is a little bit busy right now, not being with your cheating ass.” Rose went to shut the door, but Levi placed his foot in the doorway.

”Y/N. I’d like to talk in private.” He looked at you and Nico scooted away from you quickly. You let out a heavy sigh as you pulled yourself off the bed. Levi opened the door and you walked outside into the hall. 

“Whatever you need to say, you can say it here.” You closed the door and looked at Levi straight in his eyes. “I know what this looks like, I know, but-“ 

“But what Levi?! How do you explain another girl’s underwear in your room?” You raised your voice and Levi jumped slightly. “Look, I was gone, right? I promise you I went straight to my room when I got back and I haven’t even been here to do anything.”

You stopped yourself from spitting out what was going through your head. “... Are you saying that someone placed them there?” You looked at him with confusion.

”Y/N. I promise you I would never cheat on you. I know that’s what it looks like at first, but was there anyone near my room that-“ 

“That fucking bitch.” You whipped around and started to speed down the hallway. “Y/N!” Levi shouted at you down the hall. You ignored his call as you raced down the hall back to where you ran into Rin.

You spotted her standing down the hallway with a group of recruits. “Rin!” You called out to her as Levi ran up behind you, trying to get a hold of your waist.

Rin grinned as she stepped away from the group and walked towards you. “Oh did you find what I was looking for?” Rin took one step towards you, and the same scene played out as before.

You grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and pulled her close to you. “You fucking planted those panties so I’d find them, didn’t you?” 

You shook her violently, but all she did was laugh at you. “You really think I would do that? So you did find them?” Rin’s eyes traveled over to Levi, who was still holding onto your waist. 

“You know I found them. And I know damn well you aren’t sleeping with Levi.” You left go of her collar, pushing her back in the process. She tumbled back, some of her recruit friends running to catch her.

”Shouldn’t you be talking to Levi about this?” Rin rolled her eyes and pulled herself up, brushing off the front of her shirt. “I already did and I know he wouldn’t cheat on me so cough up the truth you bitch. I heard you fucking someone and Levi wasn’t back yet so.”

You stepped closer to her, but Levi swiftly moved to stand between you two. He faced Rin, with a straight face and his hands in his pockets. “If you’re doing this to antagonize Y/N, I’m not afraid to knock out your teeth. If you’re doing this because you feel some sort of way about me, well... I don’t care if you get kicked out of the scouts.”

Rin’s grin quickly disappeared as her mouth hung wide open. “So tell the fucking truth or you can be out of here.” You smiled as you watched Levi stand up for you.

”Fine. I put them there. Ok? Are you happy? You’re fucking disgusting Y/N and I promise you, you won’t be happy that you’ve been messing with me.” Rin flipped her long blonde hair and turned back to her friends as they walked away from you and Levi. 

Levi turned back around to you and gripped your hands. “Didn’t I tell you I wouldn’t cheat? Now you have some business to take care of with training.” You nodded your head and slowly rested your head in his shoulder. 

“I’m so done with that bitch. I can’t deal with her and I swear to god if she does anything else-“ “Don’t focus on her. The next time she does some shit, she’s out of the Survey Corps.” Levi ruffled your hair and kiss the side of your neck.

”Thanks.” You removed yourself from his shoulder and stood tall. “Any news on the other nations? Marley?” Levi shook his head with disapproval. “Nothing. All we know is they are still at war but we haven’t had any news. We just got to wait and we can’t afford to get involved right now, not with our technology.” You nodded your head and ran your hand through your hair. “I guess all we can do is train and research right now.”


	31. Unexpected Illness

You woke up to terrible pain in your stomach. It felt like several knives taking their turns piercing through your skin. You held tightly onto your stomach as you rolled out of bed. A moan escaped your mouth once you realized what today was... training.

You stood up slowly, still gripping onto your stomach, and walked towards the door. You pulled it open and dragged your feet across the hall to Levi's room. You lightly knocked on it, and within a second Levi appeared at the door. "You look like a mess." Levi ruffled your hair and looked at you with raised eyebrows.

"How the fuck and I supposed to train today when my stomach is killing me." You leaned forward and pressed your forehead to Levi's chest. "I'm sorry Y/N, but you got to and you know that.”

Levi rubbed your back as your groaned in pain. “Fine.” You pulled yourself off of him and made your way back to your room. You closed the door and began pulling fresh clothes out of your drawers. You dressed into the clean clothes, almost stumbling over when you tried to put your legs into your pants.

Once you were finished, you headed out to the hallway, where Nico and Rose were waiting for you. "Oh jeez, what happened to you?" Nico grabbed onto you, hoisting you up. "Thank a lot." You rolled your eyes and Rose came over on the other side and helped hold you up.

"I feel like shit, I have this terrible pain in my stomach and I can't stand up right." Nico and Rose began helping you walk down the hallway towards the exit to the training grounds. "Shouldn't you take a day off?" Rose opened the door and helped you onto the grass.

"Levi said no, so I guess I'm left no choice." You felt a stinging pain in your forehead as you stepped outside. You held your hand on your forehead. Nico and Rose exchanged looks before setting you down against the wall of the building. "Just sit here, we'll cover for you." Nico patted your head and began to walk away.

You felt sick to your stomach as you closed your eyes and rested against the wood. The sudden urge to throw up came to you and you quickly turned to the side, as you began to gag. Nothing came out since you hadn't eaten, but it left your throat raw and sore. You continued to gag as your body tried to make you throw up.

You heard footsteps running towards you and you looked up to see a couple of recruits, including Rose and Nico . "Lieutenant Y/N, you need to get inside." The recruits, grabbed onto your arms, pulling you off the grass and carrying you off towards the cafeteria.

They plopped you on a table and you slumped over, feeling a wave of exhaustion. "Sit here we'll go get someone." Rose dashed off towards the hallway as the recruits sat around you. "Come on guys, give Y/N some space." Nico swatted them away and the recruits hurried off towards the training fields. 

"Y/N! I got your man!" Rose came running towards you, dragging along Levi. "I told you I couldn't-" You began to gag again as Levi stood over you. "Rose, Nico. Go back to training." Levi shoed them away as he swung your arm over his shoulder. He hoisted you up and began to drag you through the cafeteria.

You felt yourself going in and out as you were dragged down the hallway. "Stay in here. I have to discuss plans with Hange. Just don't get up." Levi threw you onto his bed and pulled the blanket all the way over you. 

You nodded your head and allowed your body's tension to release as you laid there in the warm bed. Levi leaned over, grabbing your hand and placing a kiss on it. "Don't o anything stupid." Levi smirked and let go of your hand.

You turned your body over, laying on your side and slowly closing your eyes. The pain continued in your stomach, but your head had calmed down. 

_Please. Just let me be ok._


	32. For The Last Time

Your body seemed to have repaired itself overnight, but you still felt like you were about to throw up your insides. You rolled out of Levi’s bed, clutching onto your stomach. Levi was perched at his desk, his eyes following you as you stood up. 

“You okay?” Levi walked over to you, reaching out and grabbing your arm. “Yeah I’m fine, I just still feel like I’m going to throw up my entire stomach.” You sat down in the edge of the bed and put your head in between your knees.

”I’ll go get Rose and Hange.” Levi walked towards the door and disappeared, leaving you to deal with the pain alone. Soon enough you heard Hange’s loud leaps through the hall and he shouting.

”Y/N! Are you okay?!” Hange came bursting into the room with Rose right on her heals. “Yeah I’m fine.” You lifted your head up to look at them. “You don’t look to good. Don’t do anything from now on ok? Levi can take over your duties.” Hange looked at him and winked, but he just scoffed. “Come on, it’s the least you can do for your fiancé.” Hange smiled and gave a Levi a nudge in his rib cage. 

“I need you to find out what’s going on with Y/N.” Levi walked towards you and placed his hand on your forehead. “I’m no doctor Levi.” Hange stepped over to you, shoving Levi out of the way and placing her hand on your cheek.

”You’re burning up... Jesus.” Hange stepped back and looked to Rose. Rose nodded her head and quickly ran out of the room. “Hange, what are you going to do.” Levi looked at Hange sternly and then at you.

You could feel yourself going in and out as your head began throbbing. “A couple of recruits had the same symptoms last week...” Hange leaned into Levi and whispered in his ear.

You looked to Levi, but he didn’t even dare make eye contact with you. You felt your eyes roll back into your head as you tried to keep yourself sitting up. “Y/N. Hey! Y/N!” Levi began shouting as you fell back into the bed, your eyesight going black.

* * *

You woke up to a bunch of whispers around you. You could pick out Levi’s and Rose’s voice. “Hey, shush.” You heard Levi’s voice get closer to you and the bed that you were laying on sink in. 

You tried to open your eyes, but they were heavy and you were too weak. “Don’t force yourself to do anything. Just stay still.” Levi stroked your hair out of your face and patted your head. You groaned as you tried to speak, but you couldn’t form any words. 

“I’ll leave Y/N with you.” Rose moved out of the room, leaving Levi sitting in the bed. You laid there unable to move as you began to hear sniffling. 

You wanted to reach out to Levi, but you couldn’t lift up your arms. “Y/N... T-They said you won’t make it.” Levi began to speak, but his words were interrupted by his sniffles. 

“Please. You made a promise. You can’t leave me. We haven’t gotten married. We haven’t ended this war. Please there’s so much I want to do with you. You can’t die to a fucking illness.” Levi slammed his fist in the bed and he collapsed onto you.

He began to breathe rapidly, choking on the tears streaming down his face. The tears soaked the bed sheets that you were underneath. 

“God dammit Y/N. Please just... please live for me. First Erwin, now you. You’re all I have left.” Levi sobbed, his normal demeanor changing. “The next time I come in here, you better be better. We have to defeat Marley and I can’t do it without you.” Levi stood up from the bed, sniffling as he wiped his tears away. He began to walk away from you and you tried your hardest to spit out some words, but your body wouldn’t let you. 

Before you could move at all or make any noise, Levi was gone. You gave up and sunk back into the bed. You felt yourself once again starting to be engulfed by the darkness. 

_Is this the last time I’ll be closing my eyes? Please, Levi. Come back._


	33. The Bloody Awakening

"You fucking bitch! Stay away from Y/N!" You heard Rose's voice loud and clear as she shouted at the top of her lungs. You could hear the sound of someone hitting the floor. You finally found the strength, after so long, to open your eyes again. The first thing you saw when you opened them, was Rose's hands around Rin's wrists.

You let out a gasped when you noticed the long, sharp knife that Rin held in her hands. "Y/N's not waking up anytime soon and they're distracting Captain Levi from his duties!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs, trying to pull her arms away from Rose.

Rose kept a tight grip on her, but not tight enough. You reached out your arm, to show a sign that you were awake, but they weren't paying attention to you. Rin's arm was released from Rose's hand, and unfortunately it was the one holding the knife. With one quick movement, Rin slashed at Rose's arm, sending blood splattering onto the floor.

Rose groaned as she collapsed onto the floor, Rin hovering over her. "Stay out of my way or I may just have to take care of you too." Rin turned to look towards you and grinned. "Oh I see someone's-" Rin was knocked down onto the floor by Rose. Rose had sent a strong kick, hitting Rin straight in her right knee. 

"I fucking told you!" Rin turned around, swatting at Rose with the knife, but Rose quickly ducked and grabbed onto her arm again.

You watched as Rose squeezed with all of her strength and quickly snapped Rin's hand downward. You closed your eyes when you heard the cracking noise, and Rin shrieking. You peaked with one eye to see Rin spasming on the floor as she gripped onto her wrist. You felt sick to you stomach as you looked at her wrist, which was clearly broken. 

Rose stood up, grabbing the knife that had fallen out of Rin's grasp and knelt down in front of Rin. "For the past 2 weeks all you've been is a pain in everyone's asses. Now you try and kill Y/N?" Rose fell back with exhaustion and looked over to you. She gave you a weak and fake smile as she sat there on the floor.

"Rose!" The first word you've said escaped your mouth as Rin grabbed the knife off the floor and lunged towards Rose. Rose screamed in terror as Rin sat on top of her, the knife pointing straight at her chest. Rose lift her hands up, forcing Rin's hands upwards and to keep the knife from going into her chest.

You quickly turned into the bed, trying to throw yourself out as your adrenaline kicked. You crashed onto the floor and began to crawl over to them. You tried moving to your legs, but you were too weak. You felt helpless as you struggled to make it towards them. 

Rose shut her eyes and gave one last strong push, turning the knife in the process so that it faced Rin.

Blood. Everywhere.

No words would come out of your mouth and your body froze. The pool of blood began to soak into the wooden floors. The pool of the dark red liquid expanded, coming close to your knees.

You began to shake violently when you looked up at the two bodies laying on the floor. Rin was slumped over Rose, the knife sticking straight through her.

You looked to Rose, who's eyes were wide open and she was laying still.

"Rose! Rose!" You could hear a voice coming from outside the door. Nico. The door flew open and multiple people came rushing in. Nico slipped on the blood on the floor, sending him stumbling, but he maintained to stay on his feet. A loud screech escaped his mouth as he scrambled to get to Rose's side.

He pulled Rose away from Rin and began checking her for injuries. "Oh my god Rose, are you okay?! Are you hurt?! What..." Nico looked at Rin's body and then at you. "Is she?" 

Levi and Hange stood at the doorway. "Dead." Levi knelt down and looked at Rin, but kept his hands behind his back. He looked up at you and quickly made his way towards you. He wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you so tight you couldn't breath.

"Oh my fucking god. You're awake I thought... I thought you were gone." Levi dug his nose into your neck and began to kiss you all over your neck. "Levi. She wanted to kill me." You spoke softly as your eyes stayed glued to Rin's motionless body.

"I know. Don't worry about it. You're safe and that's all that matters." Levi pulled away from you and began to pull you up. "I killed her! I killed her Nico. Oh my god I didn't mean to. I didn't. I didn't. I didn't. I promise. I was only protecting-" Rose was panicking as Nico held her close to his chest. Hange sped over to Rose, pulling her face towards her.

"You did what you had to do. We know you didn't mean to hurt her and you have a witness." Hange looked over to you and you nodded your head. You slowly made your way over to Rose. Nico let go of her as you wrapped your arms around Rose's body and pulled her towards you. 

"Don't blame yourself. You saved me. I would be dead if you weren't there. You would have been dead too if you hadn't fought back." You gave her a tight squeeze and ran your fingers through her hair. Rose looked up at you with her teary eyes and nodded her head slowly. 

"I'm sorry." Rose looked at Rin's body as Levi began to help you out of the room with Hange by your side. "Has anything happened since I was gone?" You looked to Hange and she nodded her head. "Eren is in Marley." You gasped and stopped walking.

"What do you mean Eren is in Marley? Who's decision was that?!" You stood there in the hallway shocked and Hange looked to Levi. "It was Eren's. He'll stay there until our next move. He's going to be gathering intel and-"

"Then what are we going to be doing here?" You let Levi and Hange continue to drag you towards your room. "We just wait until he contacts us." Hange opened the door to your room and let go of your arm. 

"Now get some rest. You need to resume your activities as Lieutenant." Hange shut the door, leaving you and Levi in your room. Levi set you down on your bed and sat next to you. His hand landed on your thigh. "I know you've been out for a bit and I just want you to get some rest, so don't think about doing anything stupid, okay dumbass?" Levi ruffled your hair and gave you a small smile.

"Your first mission after you fully recover will be marrying me." Levi stood up from the bed and leaned over to place a kiss on your forehead. "I'm looking forward to that mission." You grinned from ear to ear and felt your cheeks turn bright red.

"Oh and we started patrols, just incase Marley makes a move. So I'm putting you in a group with me, and of course your two squad members." You nodded your head and laid down in the bed. 

"I uh- also put Rose, Hange, Mikasa and Armin in charge of the wedding." Levi rubbed the back of his neck and his face turned red all over. "Is _the_ Captain Levi flustered?" You giggled as he quickly looked away from you. "No... but just know if the wedding is a shit show, they're the ones to blame." Levi walked towards the door of your room and opened it.

"Now get some rest. I can't wait another two weeks."


	34. The Emerald Ring

“I’m just saying that if Eren does some reckless shit...” You looked at Hange and Levi as you all stood around Hange’s desk. “Well, he said he’d communicate with us somehow if he plans to do anything.” Hange let out a sigh and leaned her head on her arm.

”That kid is the one making the calls now?” You turned to Levi who had been silent for a while. “Listen, Y/N. I know you’ve been out for a while, but Eren is the one with the Attack titan, he can handle things and won’t get himself killed. All we can do is train the others and get new gear.” Levi leaned on Hange’s desk and twiddled with his fingers.

”New technology? What exactly are you planning Hange?” Hange looked up at you with her wicked smile and began rummaging through the tens of stacks of papers on her desk. “I thought you’d never ask!” Hange pulled out a ton of papers and placed them in your hands.

You went through them, looking at her messy drawings of the thunder spears, this time with three instead of one. New ODM gear was also drawn on a page, but you were struggling to read the writing. You got to the last few pages to see Hange’s drawings that looked like the weapons Kenny and his crew had. 

You turned the page around and showed it to Hange. “Did you figure out how to make these?” Hange nodded her head and looked at you with a large grin.

”while you were out, we encountered a Marley ship in the sea and well... we got some soldiers that were against the government that were willing to share some secrets.” Hange winked and laughed maniacally. “They just shared information with you?” You raised your eyebrows and looked at Levi, who nodded his head.

”there was a girl named Yelena and she’s against Marley, even though she’s a soldier for them, so she agreed to help us.” Hange did a little dance in her chair, making you let out a small laugh. 

“Well I’m glad we made some progress while we were gone. Are people working on these right now?” You placed the papers back down on Hange’s desk. “including me and some other recruits, we are working hard right now to get them finished, since we have no idea what Marley has planned.” Hange stood up from the table to stand beside you and Levi. 

“They have their hands pretty full right now with the other countries, so this is our time to train.” Levi began walking away from you and Hange. 

“And Y/N. Check up on Rose.” Levi exited Hange’s office and you quickly dashed towards the door. 

You found yourself running down the hallway towards Rose and Nico’s room. You knocked on the closed door quietly and you heard a faint “come in” from inside. You placed your hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. 

You saw Rose sitting upright in her bed with her knees to her chest. Nico was right beside her, his hands on her shoulders. “Y/N.” Rose looked at you as you entered the room and closed the door behind you. “How are you holding up?” You walked towards the bed and kneeled down, placing your hand on Rose’s hand.

“I’m fine... I just can’t focus right now.” Rose lowered her head as she spoke. “Listen... it’s going to take sometime to get back to normal, I know. But I need you guys to be sharp and ready. Levi told me we’ll be going out on patrols with him, so I need my squad.” You patted Rose’s head and she nodded. “Y/N... I don’t know if Levi told you but the wedding is tomorrow.” 

Your mouth dropped open and your throat became as dry as a desert. “Huh?! Tomorrow!” Nico laughed when he saw you become frazzled. “Don’t worry they have it all planned, all you need to do is show up.” Rose nodded her head and pointed to the sack sitting on her dresser.

”You’ll be wearing that tomorrow, don’t forget.” You walked over and picked up the sack. You opened it and peered into the bag to see a bundle of clothes. “Thank you guys so much!” You raced out of the room, skipping down the hall in joy. You swung the bag back and forth in your hands as you hopped around. 

_I’m getting married tomorrow._

* * *

You buttoned up your pants and stepped back to view yourself in the mirror. You smiled brightly when you saw yourself wearing the outfit Rose had picked out. You were in black tight slacks and a white tunic with strings that tied in the front. You grabbed the black vest that sat in the bed and put your arms through it.

You looked over to your dresser and grabbed your locket necklace and Erwin’s bolo tie. You me hands shook as you secured the bolo tie around your neck. “I wish you were here.” You rubbed the emerald stone and let out a sigh.

While you were in the middle of your thoughts, there was a loud knock at the door and a lot of chattering. You headed to the door and pulled it open, but you couldn’t even open it all the way before you were grabbed and pulled into the hallway. “Come on! He’s waiting!” Hange jumped up and down as she gripped onto your arm. Mikasa and Rose were standing next to her. 

Hange pulled your along down the hallway and the two others followed close behind. Hange threw open the cafeteria door and pulled your out into the grass. “Where are we going?” You looked behind you at Rose, who for the first time in a while, had a smile on her face. “Don’t worry just stop talking.” Hange dragged you towards the wooded training areas.

Hange continued dragging you through the trees, and it wasn’t until the trees started to thin out, you could see the beautiful sight. In the distance you could see the patchy green grass covered with various colored flowers.

Hange let go of your arm and allowed you to walk forward by yourself. Hange, Rose and Mikasa ran in front of you to get to the clearing before you. 

You sped up your past and emerged from the woods, stepping onto the flowers on the ground. You felt your heart begin to pound faster as you looked up from your feet to see Levi standing in the middle of the clearing. Jean, Armin and Nico were standing next to the girls on the side of the clearing, all dressed up nice and holding bouquets of flowers.

Your eyes glistened as you looked Levi up and down. He was in an all black suit and a small white flower was tucked in his jacket pocket. He turned his head to look at you. First his eyes were blank, like usual, but then slowly his eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face.

You felt a tingly sensation in your stomach as you moved towards him. “That’s the largest smile I’ve seen on you.” You chuckled as you stopped in front of him. “Shut up. It’s cause I’m around you.” Levi grabbed your hands and held them in front of him. 

“Y/N. I love you and I promise I’ll always protect you.” Levi let go of your right hand and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small, beat up box and opened it. His hands were shaking, which was unusual for the stoic captain. Levi took out a small silver ring that have a delicate emerald stone on the top. 

“To match the tie.” Levi looked at Erwin’s bolo tie and slowly slipped the ring onto your ring finger. “Y/N. I want to spend my life with you, no matter how short it is. I never thought I’d fall in love with a stupid recruit, but here I am.” Levi lifted up your hand and gave it a small kiss. 

He pulled you close to him and his lips met yours. You moved your lips with his as he moved his hands to the back of your head, deepening the kiss. It was slow and passionate, but the cheering and yelling in the back contrasted it. 

You and Levi pulled away and turned to look at the others. Jean, Hange and Nico were hopping around, screaming at the top of their lungs, while Mikasa, Armin and Rose were politely clapping.

”ok the wedding is over, get your asses back to training.” Levi shooed them off and they quickly all scurried away. Levi pulled you by your waist and turned his head to whisper in your ear. “Don’t think that just because we are married now that you get to slack off.” You let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry. I know that.” Levi let go of you and you made your way towards back towards the woods. 

“Don’t forget patrols start tomorrow too!” Levi shouted at you as you walked away. You looked down at the ring that now sat on your finger. You couldn’t help but smile as you stared at it. It sat perfectly on your finger, almost as if it was made for you. “So far I’ve kept my promise Levi.”


	35. A New Responsibility

"Saddle up, come on we don't have all day." Levi stood waiting for the rest of you to get on your horses. "Y/N, tell your husband to not get his undies in a bunch." Rose rolled her eyes as she rode past you and joined Nico. "I think we're ready Levi." You headed with him towards the front of the small formation.

"Ok, you all know this is just a patrol of outside the wall. Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious." Levi looked at everyone as they nodded their heads. "Let's go." You rode next to Levi as everyone took off. You all rode the familiar path towards Wall Maria.

Past the forests and the grasslands, the same forest Willow died in. The thought never leaves your head, but you're able to cope with it now. As your focus stayed on the forest, Levi looked over to you. "Stop dwelling on the past." Levi looked away from you and you let out a sigh.

The rest of the journey to the wall was uneventful. People had begun to populate wall Maria, so it was strange seeing actual people running around the towns and not titans. You smiled as you passed by a small group of children. They all looked up at you and Levi with big, shining eyes. 

"It's the scouts." You heard one kid whisper to the other as the group raced by them. The wall had come insight, the wall that was once the objective to secure. You never thought that would change to fighting a whole nation you never heard of. You all raced towards the bridge that led to outside the walls.

The air flew through your hair as your horse raced on the bride, through the tunnel, and finally outside the walls. You smiled brightly as you looked around. There was always some sort of feeling that came with exiting the walls. "To the right. We'll start here and just go around." Levi pointed over to the patches of trees that laid over to the right.

Everyone agreed and quickly followed Levi. "Split up so we can cover more land." Levi shouted back at the group and you pulled away from him. You moved closer to the wall as the others moved away. You kept your eyes and ears peeled for anything. There hasn't been any sign of Marley yet since the Beast Titan came, but there was bond to be something any day soon.

You slowed down your horse and focused on trying to listen. You could here faint rustling in a bush. _It's probably just an animal._ You looked around for the noise and your eyes landed on a large bush that sat near the wall. You paused as you watched the bush continue to move. You felt your stomach turn when you realized the movement was a lot more than what an animal would be making. 

You slowly hopped off your horse and moved towards the bush. You held onto your sword in your ODM gear as you got closer. "Hello?" You called out quietly, and then the rustling stopped. You got closer as a small tuft of dark hair peaked out from the bush.

"I know you're in there." You moved your hand away from the sword and stopped in front of the bush. Your eyes widened as you watched a small child come waddling out of the bush. You immediately lunged towards them, holding them still and checking them for any injuries. "Oh my god, what are you doing out here?" You looked at the frighten child. 

The child looked like a boy who was no older than 6. "Can you speak? Are you okay?" You still held onto the child as they struggled to spit out words. "I had to come here." The child began biting his finger nail, looking at you with his large, blue eyes. "What's your name?" You pulled the child closer to you and you slowly sat down on the cold ground. 

"Eden..." The kid walked slowly towards you and wrapped his arms around your body. "Where are you parents Eden?" You looked around for any sign of other people. "Gone." Eden sniffled as he nuzzled into your shirt. "What do you mean gone?" You stroked his long black hair, trying to settle him down. "They wouldn't wake up."

Your felt your heart drop when you realized what he meant. "Do you have anyone else you can go to?" Eden shook his head, still gripping onto your waist. "Come on." You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him up as you stood up so that he sat on your waist. You began walking back towards your horse when Levi came trotting towards you. "What the fuck." Levi looked at the child and then at you.

You glared at Levi and he continued to look at Eden. "Levi, his parents... are no longer around and he has no one to go to and I found him outside the walls and-" You rambled on and on without catching a breath before Levi cut you off. "You can bring him back to the base and we will decide later."

"What's his name?" Levi stared at Eden as you hoisted him up onto your horse. "Eden." You pulled your self up on the horse and made sure Eden was secured. Rose and Nico came dashing over, eyes bright as they spotted the stranger. "Who are you?!" Nico shouted as he got closer to you and Eden. 

"Eden." The kid quietly shied away from them and fell back into you. "We're taking him back with us." You smiled as you patted his head.

"Yes! A child!" Rose laughed as she looked at Eden. "Come on. Enough shouting."

* * *

You bounced Eden on your lap as you sat on Levi's bed. Eden had a large smile on his face and he couldn't stop giggling. "You're so cute." You brought your hand up and held his cheeks, bringing his face towards yours and placing a kiss on his forehead. "You really like kids?" Levi sat at his desk, holding a cup of tea in his hand.

"I always have." You pulled Eden into your lap and snuggled with him. "Did you and Hange decide what to do with him?" You ran your fingers through Eden's soft hair. "Yeah... about that." Levi stood up from his desk and moved towards you. "Yeah, I know this is no place for a kid and you don't-" "Y/N. How would you feel about being a parent?" Levi crouched down in front of you and ruffled Eden's hair.

"Levi? Are you being serious?" Levi nodded his head and stood up, leaning over to you. "Eden can be our responsibility now. I love you and now I have someone else to love." Levi placed a kiss on your forehead and then moved close to your ear. "I don't know how I'll get to enjoy our special time together anymore if we have a kid." You let out a small laugh and brought your hand to rest on Levi's face.

"Don't worry about that." You smiled and looked down at Eden. "Eden, do you want to stay with us?" Eden frantically nodded his head and squished his face into your chest. "I guess we've got our hands full now."


	36. Beg For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mature content in this chapter!

“Eden please slow down!” You panted as you raced after the black hair that was speeding around you. “Catch me! Catch me!” Eden giggled as he continued to circle you. You finally got in arms reach of him, pulling him by his shirt and picking him up on your arms. “I got you!” Eden let out a loud laugh as you tickled his stomach.

”Glad to see you two are having fun.” You turned to see Levi stepping outside onto the training area. “Daddy!” Eden stretched out his arms reaching for Levi. Levi’s eyes widened and he looked at you. “Did he just... call me daddy?” Levi walked towards you and Eden, slowly grabbing Eden out of your arms.

“Oh my god.” You ruffled Eden’s hair and Levi leaned in to kiss your cheek. Levi’s mouth curled up into a smile as he looked at Eden. “Now time to be serious.” Levi looked over at you, his smile disappearing. “Marley?” Levi nodded his head and slowly put Eden down.

”They’ve taken over the western front. I don’t know how long the other nations can keep them from entering their territory. They’re using the Warriors to their advantage.” Levi ran his fingers through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. 

“What did Hange say?” Eden ran over to your legs, hugging them tight. “She said to still wait to hear from Eren.” Levi rolled his eyes and looked back at the building.

”Hange’s done developing the new gear and weapons, so we'll be having some recruits test them.” You nodded and pushed Eden gently towards the building. “Come on. Why don’t you go play with Rose and Nico for now?” Eden jumped up and down as soon as he heard those two names come out of your mouth.

You smiled as you walked inside with Levi and Eden. Eden immediately ran off towards Nico and Rose’s room. You stopped in front of the door and turned to Levi. “Why the fuck do we have to wait for Eren? If we think we’re in danger, we shouldn’t wait for some signal from our holy savior.” 

Levi sighed and placed his hand on your shoulder. “I know but we can’t do shit without Hange’s call.” Levi turned you and started pushing you towards the hallway. “Now hurry up. Hange wanted you to see her stupid inventions.”

* * *

Your a hands ran across the shiny, metallic ODM gear. It was definitely more sleek and a lot lighter than the current gear. “Wow Hange, I am impressed.” You moved over to the thunder spears laying on the table. 

“Don’t worry those can fire more than one now.” Hange winked at you as you held the gun like object in your hand. “How did you do this so fast?” You placed the gun back down and looked back up at Hange. 

“Well you were out for two weeks.” Hange chuckles and grabbed the thunder spears and ran her hands over it. "I don't know how I feel about the thunder spears. 've used the blades all my life and-" "Don't worry, your husband over here has already said he won't be using any of these." Hange set down the thunder spears and walked away from the table.

"Thank Hange. Your inventions are great, it's just I'm far more comfortable with the swords and think I'll be better with them." You took a glance at the ODM gear sitting on the table. "I understand, no worries. You both are elites so it makes sense." Hange shrugged her shoulders and grabbed onto your arm. 

"Now. About that little child of yours." Hange's smile got brighter as she talked about Eden. "He's the cutest thing ever and everyone loves him. He's made a lot of friends, but. When he's old enough..." Hange looked back to Levi and Levi stood silent. Yes, we'll train him. There's no telling when this war will stop." You let out a sigh and looked to Levi. 

"We've gained a lot of recruits since the incident with the beast titan, but we can always use more. I'm sure they have far more people fighting for their side, plus they hold the power of more titans." 

You moved to the corner of the room and took a seat. Levi followed and stood next to you, placing his hand on your shoulder and gripping it tight. "Man, ya'll are really a power couple. Now time to discuss the other thing... Y/N. Your squad is three people, including you right now. You were given that squad before Lieutenant, and I think it's time to add another elite to yours." You nodded your head and felt a tight pain in your chest. Another person to look after.

"Levi. I know it's been kind of informal, but your squad is now Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie and Sasha." Hange looked to Levi and Levi just stood there. "I already considered them my squad, don't worry." Levi let go of your shoulder and walked towards the door to leave Hange's office.

You stood up to follow him and looked back at Hange as you were leaving. "Thank you Commander Hange." Hange nodded her head and shooed you away.

You closed the door as you left the room and met Levi, who was standing across the hall. "What do you think about getting a new member?" Levi raised his eyebrows as he laced his fingers with yours. "I don't know. I mean more in numbers is great, but you know the history of my squad and it was just easier to only have to worry about two lives." You two walked down the hall, hand-in-hand back towards Nico and Rose's room.

"Don't stress yourself out, that's what get's others killed." Levi's words never surprised you now, the coldness never went away, but he could be sweet, especially with Eden and you. You stepped in front of the familiar wooden door and lightly knocked. The door immediately swung open with Nico standing tall, and Eden on top of his shoulders.

Eden waved at you and Levi as you entered the room. "Hey sweetie." You grabbed Eden from Nico's shoulders and went to sit on the bed, but you stopped in your tracks when you noticed a boy sitting next to Rose. "Oh, Y/N. I'm sure Hange told you, but this is our new squad member." Rose nudged the boy and he immediately stood up to greet you.

As you shook his hand, you looked him up and down. He was quite tall, with chestnut brown hair that was shaggy and covering half of his face. "I'm Westley." He gave you a small smile as you continued to shake his hand. "I'm Y/N L/N." You smiled brightly and you tried to maintain a hold on Eden.

"Uh... Lieutenant Y/N, I'll do my best and train hard." He gave you a thumbs up and then looked over to Levi. Levi was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and a gloomy look. "Oh- Captain Levi." Westley quickly did a small, polite bow and sat back down on the bed. "Just call me Y/N. That's what Rose and Nico call me. In action it doesn't matter who has more authority." Westley nodded his head.

Eden began squirming in your arms so you gently let him down, just for him to run to Levi with his arms out. Levi swiftly scoped Eden up and held him tightly. "I'm sleepy." Eden whined and closed his eyes, resting his face on Levi's shoulder. "We should get going. It was nice to meet you Westley, I hope these two have been treating you well." You glared at Rose and Nico, and they both let out a chuckle. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." You waved goodbye as you and your family left the room. "Let's get you to bed Eden."

* * *

_Warning: Mature Content_

You pulled the bedsheets over Eden's small body and he snuggled his face into them. "Auntie Rose was talking about something scary today." Eden's voice grew soft as he started to fall asleep. "What was that?" You leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Titans." Eden opened his eyes and looked up at you. "Don't worry Sweetie, you don't need to worry about them. They were around a long time ago." You gave him a small smile and stepped away from the bed. "Ok..." Eden's head fell to the side as he drifted off to sleep.

You frowned as you watched him sleep quietly. _How the fuck as I supposed to tell him about everything and when._ You ran your fingers through your hair as you tried to think. You felt a small brush against your back and you turned to see Levi. "Is the kid asleep?" He whispered as he looked over at Eden. "Yeah, he is." You stroked Levi's jet black hair and looked into his dark eyes. "Good." Levi smirked and pulled you by the waist, kissing your neck all over. 

Your breathing started to get heavier as Levi continued. Levi soon stopped and slid his hand down to yours, beginning to drag you towards the door, away from Eden. He pulled you out of the room and towards his room.

As soon as the door to his room closed, he grabbed your shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and throwing it to the side. He did the same for himself and threw you towards the bed. You landed flat on your back and scooted yourself up so that Levi could climb up. "It's been a while." Levi leaned in as he sat over you, beginning to mess with the zipper on your pants. "It sure has been."

Levi's cold hands roamed your body once again, sending a tickling sensation through your lower back. As Levi slipped off the remaining of your clothes, he positioned himself. Levi's hand flew up towards your neck, wrapping his fingers around your neck and gripping you tightly. "You better not make any noise, you need to beg for it."


	37. Trust in Eren

“Westley! Try centering your balance more, you keep wobbling to the left!” You shouted up at Westley as he flew through the trees. “Okay!” He shouted down at you and he immediately corrected his position. You smiled and gave him a thumbs up, then turned to Rose. “He’s quick to make adjustments.” Rose nodded her head and looked up at Westley.

”He’s a good squad member. I’m glad we got him and not some jackass.” You chuckled at Rose’s remark and turned your attention back to Westley. “Finish off two more dummies and then you’re done!” 

You watched as Westley slashed through the napes of the dummies with swift speed. You clapped your hands together as Westley came flying back down onto the grass. “I can see why they put you in my squad. That’s all for today. I wanted to see how you did things so when we go on actual missions I can work with you.” He nodded his head as he patted the dirt off his clothes.

”Thank you Y/N. I’ll see you later.” Westley waved goodbye to you as he walked off with Rose back towards the building. You grabbed your jacket from off the ground and rushed inside. 

You quickly dashed down the hallway towards Levi’s room and raced in there without knocking. You entered the room and saw Levi at his desk with Eden sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. Hange was standing in front of Levi’s desk with papers in their hands. 

“Oh Y/N, just in time.” Hange turned around and smiled at you as she flashed the papers in her hands. “For what?” You walked towards the chair Eden was sitting in and rested your hand on his head. 

“We are going to be passing out the gear tomorrow. The recruits tested them and they all work well, of course well make adjustments throughout the use of them.” Hange clapped her hands and looked to Levi. “Levi agreed with the timing. It will give us time for people to get used to them.” You nodded your head and ruffled Eden’s hair. “That’s good. The sooner the better.” Levi nodded his head and looked back down at his desk.

”Shit!” The silence was broken when you heard the small voice beside you. “Eden! You can’t say that word.” You kneeled down in front of him and looked him in his eyes. Eden frowned and pointed towards Levi. “But Daddy says it.” 

You slowly turned towards Levi and glared at him. “What, it’s not my fault the kid has ears.” Levi rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Still you could be more careful around him.” You patted Eden on the head and stood up. 

“Anything from Eren yet?” You headed over to Hange and Levi. “Nothing.” Hange let out a sigh and pushed their glasses back to the bridge of their nose. “I swear, this man is going to get us all killed.” You leaned onto Levi’s desk and stared at the papers in front of him. 

“Recruits. There’s a lot more people wanting to join the scouts and apparently it’s my job to put them all in squads.” Levi looked up at Hange and rolled his eyes. “Hey, I can’t do everything. Now imma leave you two.” Hange turned around and headed towards the door, but stopped to look at Eden. “Bye bye.” Eden waved back as Hange shut the door behind them.

”You really don’t trust Eren?” Levi looked at you with his eyebrows raised. “Not really. That kid makes decisions on a whim and lets emotions get in the way.” Levi let out a chuckle and set down the paper in his hands. “Sounds a lot like someone I know.” You shook your head and rose up from his desk. 

“Uh huh. But the kid has some serious issues. He’s not stable and we are trusting him with all of our lives.” You felt a tug at your shirt sleeve and looked down to see Eden. “Who’s Eren?” He looked up at you with an innocent face and you slowly moved down to his eye level. 

“Just someone we know. You’ll maybe meet him some day.” You picked up Eden and placed him in ok your hip. “Just don’t worry about it right now it will work out.”


End file.
